Big Time Rush and the Marauders
by DisguisedDreamer
Summary: The boys have been accepted at the American wizarding school, Washburn Academy of Magical Arts. While researching for an assignment, they find similarities between themselves and the Marauders. Is history doomed to repeat itself?
1. We're WHAT?

**(A/N): The Marauders in Harry Potter kind of reminded me of the BTR boys. Kendall Knight is like James Potter because they're both like the leader, athletic and a little mischievous. James Diamond is like Sirius Black because they're both the ladies men, interested in appearances and immensely loyal. Logan Mitchell is like Remus Lupin because they're both the intellectual, cautious ones that try to keep their friends out of trouble. The only one that doesn't match is Carlos Garcia and Peter Pettigrew. Carlos would never betray his friends. Plus, both groups are four boys who are best friends that always seem to get in trouble. So, overall, that's what gave me the inspiration to write this.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling and onto the disclaimer. Big Time Rush and the Wizarding World that Harry Potter lives in are owned by imaginative people who are not me.**

Big Time Rush and the Marauders

Chapter 1: We're WHAT?

Kendall Knight was chewing on the end of his pencil as he stared down at his final exam. There were only a few more minutes left and he was checking over his answers. He sighed before dropping his pencil on his desk and relaxed back in his seat. Bringing his hand up, he pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his green eyes before he scanned over the room of eighteen year olds that were taking their last exam before graduation.

To Kendall's right was one of his best friends, James Diamond. The self-proclaimed pretty boy of the group brought his hands up into his long brown hair as he stared down at his own exam booklet. His hazel eyes looked worried because he was never that smart. Quickly, he pulled his hands out of his hair when he realized he was spinning his fingers in it. James would have pulled out his lucky comb to fix it, but it had been confiscated earlier in the exam by their teacher, Miss Collins.

The blonde looked around again only to have his eyes land on another of his best friends, Carlos Garcia, on his left. The usually helmet-clad boy was frantically flipping through the pages on his exam, every now and then stopping at a random page with his pencil hovering over it for a second, before he would shake his head and continue with the flipping. His black hair glistened from sweat as his chocolate brown eyes scanned page after page in desperation as though hoping the questions would answer themselves. Out of the group of friends, Carlos was always the one that needed the most help in school.

This led Kendall to look over to the other side of the room to see the last of the four best friends, Logan Mitchell, who was separated from the entire class by three rows of desks. This was not because he was caught cheating, but because Miss Collins knew that if the smartest person in the class was anywhere near the rest, they would cheat off of him. The raven haired boy was always the top of the class, even when the boys lived in Minnesota. He was the only one who was relaxed in the entire class, leaning back against his chair with a smile plastered on his face as his dark brown eyes stared straight ahead.

"Do you have a question, Kendall?" Miss Collins stood in front of Kendall's view, pulling him out of his daze. He smiled at his teacher and shook his head. "Then keep your eyes on your paper." Kendall did as she asked, sighing at how dreary it felt in the room. He knew that if the exam didn't end soon, someone, most likely Carlos, would scream and run from the room.

Seconds passed like hours and minutes like days as the time ticked closer and closer to the end. Kendall's head went back up and he wasn't the only one. The entire class seemed to stare at the clock at the front of the room as it ticked off the seconds to freedom. Each student mouthed the countdown, but didn't speak a word. Even Miss Collins watched the clock. The ticks seemed to get slower and slower until time seemed to stop at the last second, before it ticked over.

"Hand in your exams," Miss Collins told the class and everyone passed their exam booklets to the front. "And congratulations graduates!" The students cheered as they stood up, knocking over chairs and desks on their way to the door. They had to go slower once they hit the door cause not everyone could get through at once.

"Now, we can concentrate on being famous!" James told the group of friends once they had all met up in the Palm Woods lobby right outside the classroom. "No more school to distract from what really matters."

"You forgot your comb," Logan reminded the brunette harshly. James shrieked and ran back into the classroom to get it.

"Why so upset Logan?" Carlos asked. He had somehow gotten a hold of his helmet again and was wearing it. "School's done! No more homework and no more books!"

"But I liked the books and homework," Logan said, "I've always wanted to be a doctor, remember?"

"And I wanted to be a professional hockey player," Kendall added. "Dreams change Logan. We just have to take things one day at a time. You can always go to college later. I, for one, am really happy I never have to study for another exam."

Before anyone could say anything else, James came skipping back to them, "My hair is perfect again. We can go." Kendall and Carlos shook their heads at the appearance obsessed boy before they walked with James to the elevators. Logan looked longingly at the classroom door for a second and then ran to catch up with his friends, joining them in the elevator right before it closed.

If the boys had waited a few more seconds, they would have noticed an owl fly into the lobby. It flew past shocked teens and landed right onto the manager's, Mr. Bitters's, front desk. Mr. Bitters came out of his office to find the bird sitting there. When he shooed it away, it flew over top of him, a line of poop hitting his suit jacket. He stared down at the poop, disgust evident on his face, before he left the lobby, back into his office.

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan burst through the door to their apartment, 2J. They found Kendall's mom, Jennifer Knight, had already set up their lunch on the table for them. It had mini corndogs and fish sticks. These being Carlos's favorite foods made him in an excellent mood as he practically flew to his seat and dug into the food. His friends quickly joined him knowing that if they waited too long, all of the food would have been inhaled by the Latino. Not long after the boys had settled in, Mrs. Knight and her other child, Katie Knight, had joined them.<p>

"This is crazy!" James began the table conversation, "Who would have known that two years ago all of our dreams would have come true?" More like James's dreams came true. Carlos, Logan and Kendall had other dreams, but two years ago, they joined James to audition for Gustavo Rocque, a music producer, and his assistant Kelly Wainwright. But when Gustavo preferred Kendall's singing over James's, Kendall had convinced Gustavo to take all four of them and make them into a band. The road to their fame is now in the past.

"You say that every time we have something big happen to us," Logan commented, "When we had our first concert, when our album went platinum, when a song hits number one, would you come up with something else to say!" Logan bit off a piece of fish stick aggressively as he stared down at his plate.

"What's up with Logan?" Katie asked everyone.

"Logan likes school," Carlos answered, "Today was our last day."

"I thought that I'd be on my way to college to become a doctor right now," Logan added. "I'm not in the mood to eat." With that, he got up and went over to the couch to relax.

"A lot of things are going to change now, aren't they?" Kendall asked the people at the table.

"More than you know," Mrs. Knight replied knowingly. All heads turned to stare at her, even Logan looked over from the couch.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Kendall asked her. Everyone leaned in, waiting for her response.

"Oh, nothing," Mrs. Knight smiled at them and continued to eat, ignoring the stares that she kept receiving.

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone looked over and saw Kelly Wainwright standing in the doorway with her usual clipboard. She walked in and told the guys, "Gustavo wants you at the studio. Let's go." The boys quickly made their way out of the apartment, Logan following slowly behind.

Once the door shut, Mrs. Knight got up and walked over to the window. She watched as an owl swooped past and gave a small smile as she mumbled, "Yep, everything's going to change for those guys."

* * *

><p>Making their way through the hallways of Rocque Records, Kendall, James and Carlos seemed to be in a great mood, practically dancing as they walked, while Logan scowled at everything in the building. He wasn't in the mood to sing today. Kelly noticed this and gave him a sympathetic look right before they turned the corner to find Gustavo waiting for them.<p>

Gustavo gestured over to the couch in the hallway outside the recording room, "DOGS! SIT!"

Not wanting to get Gustavo madder than he obviously already was, the boys sat on the couch. He and Kelly stared at them and they stared back.

"So," Kendall broke the awkward silence, "Why are we here?"

"When we should be celebrating our last day of school!" Carlos added.

"QUIET!" Gustavo yelled at them. They shut up quickly. Gustavo turned to Kelly, "Does he really have to be here? I mean, he's not supposed to know."

"They'd tell him anyways," Kelly responded, "And it's not like we could get him to leave. He'll stick by them no matter what." Gustavo groaned at this while the boys just wondered which one of them the two adults were talking about.

"I guess we can't delay this anymore then," Gustavo gave in. He turned to the confused band still sitting on the couch, "Dogs, there's something we need to discuss now that you're done with school."

"Do we get to go to college?" Logan asked.

"NO!" Gustavo yelled. Kelly laid a hand on Gustavo's shoulder to get him to settle down. He glanced at her before looking back to the boys, "Anyways, there's something else that you need to be taught."

"Ooh," James piped up, "Is it a new dance routine?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING!" Gustavo screamed. They flinched at this one. Gustavo was angrier than usual that day. "What you need to be taught, actually what three of you need to be taught is not something to do with being famous. This is a different type of art, one that not everyone is able to do. Kelly and I can practice this and so can three of you."

"Why not all of us?" Kendall couldn't help but interrupt.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Gustavo yelled, any calmness he had before out the window, "BECAUSE THREE OF YOU ARE-" He was interrupted yet again, but this time, not by one of the boys. This time, it was by an owl that flew past everyone's line of sight and landed on a seat.

Gustavo and Kelly stared at the owl, confusion etched on their faces. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan stared too, but they were more dumbfounded than confused. The owl dropped what it was holding onto the cushion of the seat. Before any of the boys could see what the envelopes said, Gustavo swiped them up.

The boys strained to overhear what Gustavo was telling Kelly, "Why did they send letters? I specifically said that I would be schooling them." This caused the boys to shiver at the thought of Gustavo as their teacher.

"I don't know," Kelly responded, "Something must have happened. Let's look through them."

Gustavo looked down at the envelopes in his hand, not realizing he was reading off the names of the people they were addressed to, "Kendall." He flipped to the next one, "Logan." He went to the third envelope, "James." He put that one behind the others, not expecting the fourth one, "Carlos. Why did they send one for Carlos?"

"He could be one then," Kelly commented.

"No," Gustavo shook his head, "That's like a one in a billion chance that three people of their blood would make friends with someone like that before this school."

"Well," Kelly reasoned, "We do tend to know when we meet one another."

"True," Gustavo agreed.

He opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by Kendall, "Can someone please tell us what's going on?"

Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other before she shrugged, "You might as well give them their letters. You know as well as I do how persistent they can be." Gustavo groaned again, but did give each of the boys their labeled envelope.

The boys stared down at the front of the envelope, each one labeled with their name, The White Couch, Rocque Records, Los Angeles, California. There was no stamp, no return address and no zip code listed, although the weirdest thing that the boys thought of this was that it was delivered by an owl.

Turning it around, there was a wax seal with a big 'W' in the middle of it. They didn't pay much attention to it though as they opened their letters. Quickly pulling out the parchment, they glanced over the first words.

"Dear Kendall Knight,"

"Dear James Diamond,"

"Dear Carlos Garcia,"

"Dear Logan Mitchell,"

They continued reading their letters together, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Washburn Academy of Magical Arts." They looked up at Gustavo and Kelly, "WHAT?"

"Originally, I thought it was just three of you," Gustavo began, "But it looks like it's all four of you. You're all wizards."

"We're WHAT?" The boys yelled, standing up off the couch.

"WIZARDS!" Gustavo screamed at them like they were incapable of processing thought.

"Like spells and potions and flying on broomsticks?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Kelly confirmed.

"But that's impossible!" Logan insisted, "There's no such thing as magic!" He looked over at the owl though and began to doubt what he just said.

"What about being famous?" James looked as though his dreams had been shattered, "We can't just disappear and go away to some magical school!"

"You'll still be able to work on music," Kelly assured him, "You just will only be able to go on tour during summer!" It didn't seem to help James though. He sat down in a slump, pouting.

"Kelly," Gustavo addressed her, "Go get Griffin while I talk with the dogs alone." The boys' eyes went wide at this, but Kelly did as she was asked. He turned to the boys. "You dogs may want to sit down for this." Kendall, Carlos and Logan joined James on the couch. "There are some things you four need to know before you meet other wizards. I'm going to tell you about bloodlines, Washburn's history and the difference between American wizards and those around the world."

**(A/N): So, how is it so far? Yes, they're not going to Hogwarts, but that's because they're American, not British. As for the age, I've got an explanation for that in the next chapter. This one, unlike my other stories, I can see an end because there will be seven of these, one for each year. Maybe even an eighth if people like it. I won't be able to update it every day because each chapter takes a lot more work than my other one, **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_** (which centers mostly on the girl OC rather than the boys). This story will stand on its own, but will have references to both **_**Big Time Rush**_** episodes ****and things that happened in **_**Harry Potter.**_** So, although it's not necessary to know both parts, I recommend that the books are read and the show is watched.**


	2. History Of Magic By Gustavo

**(A/N): After almost a week, here's the next chapter! This chapter is very conversation heavy, but that's not how this story will usually be. I just needed a way to give explanations and stuff and this seemed to be the easiest. I added a little humor to it, but this chapter is for information needed for later in the story. Thank you to **_**Armstrongs**_**, **_**Milkamoo97**_**, and **_**bluestring**_** for your reviews! Thank you to the people who favorited and alerted to this story! The disclaimer: Big Time Rush and the wizarding world that Harry Potter lives in belong to imaginative people who are not me. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: History Of Magic By Gustavo

Gustavo had moved one of his chairs over to sit directly in front of the boys, facing them. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were leaning in, waiting for Gustavo to begin. Somehow, Carlos had gotten a hold of some popcorn to snack on while listening to the lecture.

"Let's start off with something easy," Gustavo began, "Bloodlines. There are three types of bloodlines in the wizarding world. The first one, pureblood, is where everyone above you in your family tree was born of only wizarding blood. There are no muggles as any of their ancestors. It's rare to find purebloods."

Logan raised his hand and Gustavo looked at him strangely, but then gestured for him to speak, "What are muggles?"

"People who can't perform magic," Gustavo answered before he continued his lecture, "The second bloodline is the most common, half-blood. It means that you've had some type of muggle ancestor, but you still have some wizarding blood in you."

Carlos raised his hand to everyone's surprise. He didn't bother waiting long as he just asked his question, "What's an ancestor?" Everyone but Carlos facepalmed.

"An ancestor is a person you are a descendant of," Logan explained. When Carlos still looked confused, Logan went on, "Like a parent, grandparent, great grandparent and so on." Carlos seemed to get this as he smiled and began stuffing his face with popcorn again.

"Anyways," Gustavo continued, "The last one, Muggleborn, is just that. They're born of muggles. No one above them has any wizarding blood."

"So that's all four of us then?" Kendall assumed.

"No," Gustavo told them to their shock. "Only Carlos." This caused Carlos to look confused, but Kendall, James and Logan to stand up and argue.

"But our parents-"

"How can we be-"

"I'm sure I would remember this-"

"QUIET!" Gustavo yelled. They shut up. "SIT!" They sat to wait for Gustavo to continue. He cleared his throat. "Your parents didn't tell you because of a law put in effect in America. If a family decides to live in a muggle-based neighborhood, then they must not tell their children until they are old enough to go to one of the two wizarding schools here in America. After the Salem witch trials, the American Wizarding Council decided it would be best to keep wizards and witches as quiet as possible, so they enacted this law. It's kept the American muggles from finding out."

"Isn't that against the American law that allows us to have freedom of speech?" Logan contradicted.

"Do you want to be burned at the stake?" Gustavo asked. Logan shook his head. "And neither did the American wizards and witches, so they accepted it. However, this caused a lot of wizarding families to move to new towns of their own so they could escape that law. Most wizards now live in wizarding communities. Your families didn't in both Minnesota and here."

"So, what are we?" Kendall asked.

"As I said, Carlos is a muggleborn," Gustavo told them, "Logan, you're a half-blood, just like myself and Kelly. Kendall and James, you are both pureblood."

"Naturally," James smiled.

"IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE BETTER!" Gustavo screeched at him and James jumped. He took a deep breath and continued, "There are great wizards and witches that are half-blood or muggleborn. Take Harry Potter from England. He's half-blood and he is not just the only survivor of the killing curse, but he's also the wizard that took down the most evil wizard of all time."

"And who is that?" Carlos asked.

"WE DON'T SPEAK HIS NAME!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well, then why-" Kendall began.

"NO!" Gustavo screamed causing all four boys to jump. "He's dead anyways. No need to continue this. A great witch would be Hermione Weasley. Born Hermione Granger and is a muggleborn. She helped Harry Potter from the beginning along with her now husband, Ron. She was always top of her class and has invented many spells since she graduated."

"So, she's kind of like Logan," James observed.

"Except," Logan intervened, "I haven't invented anything, I'm not muggleborn and I'm not a girl!"

"It sounds like she liked school, so-" James explained.

"ENOUGH!" Gustavo interrupted. "I still have a lot to tell you!" The boys gave Gustavo their full attention. "Washburn Academy of Magical Arts is the school you will be attending in the fall." Kendall, James and Carlos frowned at this, but Logan looked delighted. "It was founded by four of the first immigrants from Europe."

"So the pilgrims," Logan added.

"No," Gustavo told them and Logan looked shocked, "There was immigration before that of wizards and witches who wanted to find a new place of their own, one just for magical people. They had heard rumors of another land mass and wanted to take it. Led by the four founders of Washburn, the group of mostly young people went off on broomsticks and found America. After checking around the entire land, they found a spot and settled. Children were obviously made and a school was needed. Thus Washburn was founded."

"Aren't you going to give us more detail?" Logan asked, excitement evident on his face. His friends groaned.

"It's already bad enough we have to learn this," Carlos complained, "Why would we want more?"

"You can learn more at school," Gustavo told the boy. "I just needed to give you the rundown so I can tell you the four founders. The houses of Washburn were named after them. These four founders were all descendants of the four people who founded the British school, Hogwarts. The founders of Hogwarts were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"So, the descendents have those last names too?" James asked.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO JUST LET ME TALK?" Gustavo yelled. The boys jumped again. Gustavo took a deep breath and continued, "No. Hogwarts was founded long ago and, eventually, the names died out. Slytherin's descendant was Gregory Gaunt, Hufflepuff's descendant was Tabatha Triggs, Ravenclaw's descendant was Barbara Bristow and Gryffindor's descendant was…" He paused at this. It was obvious he knew, but he didn't want to say it right away. He took a deep breath and gave the name, "Kyle Knight."

"WHAT?" Kendall stood up, his eyes wide open in shock. His friends were staring at him, their surprise was only surpassed by Kendall's.

"Does that mean that Kendall's royalty?" James sounded very jealous.

"Wizards don't technically have royalty," Gustavo told him, "But we do have famous wizards. And Kyle Knight was one of the most famous American wizards. I would tell you more, but you don't need to know it."

"But I want to know more!" Kendall pleaded, "I actually agree with Logan that I want to know more."

"You'll be taking a class at Washburn called the History of Magic," Gustavo assured, "You'll learn more then." Kendall sat down in a huff. "Anyways, there is one more thing about bloodlines that I have to tell you. This regards James."

James lit up at his name, "Am I famous too?"

"Not in the wizarding world." James pouted again. "But you should know this. Every Diamond in history has ended up in the House of Gaunt. They usually marry people from the House of Gaunt. The House of Gaunt is where most evil wizards have come from." Kendall, Logan and Carlos suddenly scooted away from James a little at this. James furrowed his eyebrows. "The Gaunts are known to be mostly pureblood. They hate muggleborns and think that they shouldn't practice magic."

"I don't think that though," James told Gustavo, "I mean, Carlos is a muggleborn and he's one of my best friends." Carlos smiled at this. He, Kendall and Logan all relaxed back to their places after James's words.

"Yes, well, just so you know," Gustavo explained, "Now, about the difference between American wizards and the rest of the world."

"We're in the land of the free?" Carlos suggested.

"NO!" Gustavo yelled, then seemed to think better of it, "Well, yes, but that's not the difference. Other wizarding schools around the world have their kids start at the age of eleven, but in America we start at eighteen."

"America is always behind," Logan noted, shaking his head.

"It's not because of delays," Gustavo told them, "We used to start with eleven year olds. It's because after the Civil War, schools became segregated in America, but there was no separate wizarding school for African Americans, so they were brought to Washburn and there was madness. Most of them being muggleborn made things even worse. After riots at the school, they stopped admitting students, finishing up with the students that they had. This was to let magical kids and muggle kids learn to coexist in muggle schools before coming to Washburn and, hopefully, be more mature. They opened back up to allow students once they reached eighteen, the cutoff kids were then let in. The other American wizarding school did the same thing. It did help the students. There were fewer fights recorded after the age change."

"Wait," Logan commented, "So this would mean that they started with eighteen year olds in," He paused to do the math in his head, "1971 cause that's seven years after the Civil Rights Act of 1964."

"No," Gustavo shook his head, "1884."

"But that would mean-" Logan began.

"Yes," Gustavo nodded, "Washburn was technically the first integrated school in America. It's just, no one could actually say that, cause it's a wizarding school."

"But that's long before other integration…" Logan tried to see some sense.

"Parents were warned and some paid extra to send their kids to other countries, but most were fine with Washburn since they went there themselves. Wizards and witches have always been at the front lines of civil rights movements in America. Probably because we can't tell others about us."

"Fat lot of good studying history did in school then," James looked angry.

"I think that this is the first calmish conversation we've ever had," Kendall addressed Gustavo.

"It's weird," Gustavo mentioned.

Suddenly, Kelly came back into the room with Arthur Griffin. He was an older man that was CEO of the company that owned Big Time Rush, the boys' band, and Rocque Records, Gustavo's record label. For the first time, they saw him walking around without assistants.

"How are my new students?" Griffin asked the band. The guys looked confused. Griffin caught this and continued, "Oh, did Gustavo not tell you? I'm your headmaster!"

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes for a second and then let out an earsplitting scream.

Carlos stopped, looking confused as he asked, "Wait. What's a headmaster?" The other boys stopped as they looked at Carlos, wondering how he could have graduated on time.

"It's like the principal," Kelly explained. At this, Carlos screamed and the other boys joined in again. The three adults shook their heads at the screaming teens.

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Kendall yelled out as he, Logan, Carlos and James burst through the door to 2J. The teen boys found the red-haired, fragile looking woman sitting at the table, waiting patiently for them. She didn't even twitch as she heard her son scream. Gesturing to the seats, she waited while the four boys sat.<p>

"Did you get your letters?" Mrs. Knight asked, knowing that the boys wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah," Kendall spoke up as all four held up their letters, "Even Carlos did."

"I thought he would be a muggleborn," she admitted. "He's always had that magical hook to him." Carlos seemed to take this as a compliment as he smiled.

"I have something important to ask," Kendall looked his mother directly in the eye, "I know you've kept this secret from me for years, but what happened to my father?"

"I see that Gustavo told you about Washburn's history," Mrs. Knight replied. She looked down at her hands as she interlocked her fingers together, seemingly preparing for what she had to tell them. "Yes. Your father was a descendent of Kyle Knight. He was everything that exemplified a Knight. Brave, loyal, daring, chivalrous. He was a lot like you."

"What happened?" Kendall was getting impatient.

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Work happened. While I was at home, caring for you and Katie, your father was out doing what only a few wizards are selected to do. Work for the American government. He was a part of a special force to keep muggles safe from those dark wizards that were willing to torture them. He died protecting one. Logan, your father saw the whole thing. They were partners, so it was hard for him too. After that, your father quit and came home, knowing that he wouldn't be able to work as well without Carson by his side. Your parents helped me so much during that time."

"What about my parents?" James asked, "They're a witch and wizard too. Did they help?"

"Your parents," There seemed to be some coldness to Mrs. Knight's voice. "Were barely helpful. Your mother at least sent me a fruit basket, but your father told me that it was his own fault for protecting muggles. Your parents were both Gaunts and me being from the House of Knights means that we don't normally get along. We tolerate each other for the sake of you kids. If it was up to your dad, all of you wouldn't be friends."

James just stared, unable to say anything. Carlos spoke up instead, "What about my parents?"

Mrs. Knight smiled at the Latino daredevil, all the coldness gone, "Oh, sweetheart. Your parents are muggles! They thought that Carson was lost in the military. But, yes, they did help as best as they could. They and the Mitchells would watch Kendall and Katie while I was at work."

"So, if Carlos's parents are muggles," Logan started, "Then shouldn't we let them know that their son is a wizard?"

"Yes," Mrs. Knight assured, "We're leaving tomorrow to tell them along with Gustavo and Kelly."

"Mom," Kendall spoke up again, "Does Katie know?"

"I'm telling her tomorrow before we go," Mrs. Knight assured him, "Now remember. If you go out in public, do not tell anyone about this. Don't even make any innuendos."

"What's an innuendo?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I don't know that one either." James admitted.

"An innuendo," Logan explained, "is like a hint. So we can't say that we're any different than anyone else."

"Exactly," Mrs. Knight told them, "Blend in. You can't stand out too much or something bad might happen."

"Like what?" Kendall looked confused, "What could muggles do to wizards?"

"It's not what the muggles would do, it's what the Agency of Magic will do. They're our government. They can forbid you from going to wizarding school, break your wand, force you to never use magic again and, in extreme cases, send you to Alcatraz."

"But Alcatraz doesn't take prisoners anymore," Logan pointed out.

"It doesn't take muggle prisoners anymore," Mrs. Knight corrected him. "It's much bigger than it looks to the nonmagical eye. Those parts that the muggles see are used for tourism, but there are floors above it that house wizards and witches that have done evil things. It's guarded by dementors." Mrs. Knight shivered at the thought. Then, she smiled at the boys, "But I don't want you to think about that. Go have fun." With that in mind, she left the boys to think things over.

**(A/N): Okay, enough with the explanations. This was needed to get the information out there even though it's not my best. If you still have any questions, just ask them in a review! Or PM me! I'll answer them unless they need to be kept secret for a reason. The next chapter, they explain magic to Carlos's family! How will things go?**


	3. Discrimination Is Everywhere

**(A/N): I'm really sorry this took so long to get up, but I did say that it would take longer to write this story. I don't know why I didn't upload this earlier cause I've had it done for weeks… Anyways, thank you to **_**Milkamoo97**_**, **_**bluestring**_**, **_**QuillDraconis95 **_**and **_**Logan Henderson Is Mine**_** for your reviews! Once again, I don't own Big Time Rush nor the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Those belong to amazing people who are not me so please don't sue. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Discrimination Is Everywhere

The next morning, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James woke up, thinking that what had happened the day before had been a dream. They didn't even talk about it for fear that the others would laugh. However, when they walked into the main part of the apartment and found Mrs. Knight, they discovered that everything was real.

Mrs. Knight was holding a stick that the guys assumed was a wand. She would mutter words under her breath as she did movements causing plates to fly up in the air and set themselves on the table. In the sink, the dishes were washing themselves, no help of human hands whatsoever. Waving the wand again, the frying pans on the stove flipped the pancakes into the air and caught them. The fridge suddenly opened and the milk came flying out to the table to pour itself into the glasses. The boys stood there standing and staring with their mouths open wide.

"I know!" Katie called out to them from the couch, "Isn't it cool?" She was smiling as she watched the food set itself on the dining table. "I can't believe Mom never told us!"

"I couldn't tell any of you," Mrs. Knight defended her actions, "It's the wizarding law! None of the children can know until the oldest child in the family is allowed to go to Washburn."

"Wait, so this wasn't a dream?" Kendall confirmed, "The four of us are really wizards?" Carlos reached forward and pinched Kendall's arm. Kendall grabbed it and looked at Carlos accusingly, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"To see if you were dreaming, but you're not," Carlos replied, "Which means we're wizards! I'm going to go eat magical food!" He ran over to the table and began stuffing his face with food.

"Make sure that you don't eat too much," Mrs. Knight told him as she waved her wand. The frying pans flew over to the table and dropped their pancakes on the growing stack. "The way we're getting to your parent's house is a little hard to stomach the first time through."

"How are we getting there anyways?" Logan asked as he, James and Kendall sat down at the table, "Broomsticks?" He laughed at the thought, but he was the only one laughing. It quickly stopped.

"Broomsticks are too slow," Mrs. Knight replied as she and Katie joined them. "And we can't use floo powder because we're not attached to the floo network here and neither are Carlos's parents." The others looked at each other, confused at the thought of what floo powder was. Mrs. Knight didn't notice as she went on, "There's too many of us to apparate. Besides, that's not exactly the safest way for beginning wizards. So, we're going to use a portkey." She finally noticed their confused looks. "Oh, that probably sounded like gibberish to you, didn't it?" They nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Well, let's start with what we're using today. A portkey is-"

Suddenly, there was a loud pop sound as Gustavo and Kelly literally appeared out of nowhere. The boys and Katie jumped out of their seats in shock, Carlos knocking his plate off the table. Mrs. Knight, however, didn't seem concerned.

"Sorry we're late," Gustavo started, "Ooh, breakfast!" He grabbed a bunch of pancakes off the plate and began stuffing them in his mouth.

"That was not portkey transportation," Mrs. Knight clarified. "That was apparition."

"Have they finished eating yet?" Kelly asked Mrs. Knight.

"No!" The boys answered instead as they and Katie got back up on their seats to eat.

"Mhmpht," Gustavo tried to speak. When he realized that no one could understand him, he swallowed the pancake and then tried again, "Then finish! We have to go! We're leaving for our tour tomorrow and we won't have enough time to buy your school supplies if we don't get this done soon!" Carlos, James and Kendall groaned at the thought of school supplies. Logan looked happy.

"So, what do we have to get?" Logan asked, "Pens, pencils, paper."

"More like quills, ink and parchment," Kelly told him. "Oh, and electronic devices don't work around magic, so no cell phones." All four boys groaned this time. "Which means at least one of you should get an owl."

"Owl?" The guys looked at each other confused at the thought of using owls to communicate. "What the?"

"Are you done yet?" Gustavo seemed impatient. "We don't have time for questions!"

The boys looked down at their empty plates before replying, "Yep." Mrs. Knight used her wand and the stuff on the table went back into the kitchen, going to where they were supposed to be.

"Good," Gustavo responded, "Now, I need something that we can use for the portkey." He spotted the pillows on the couch, went over there and grabbed one. He pulled out a wand and tapped the pillow, saying, "_Portus_." He put away his wand before walking back over to the group. "Everyone must be touching this pillow." He held it out for them. Mrs. Knight and Kelly immediately went over and put fingers on the pillow, but James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katie looked at each other confused. "TOUCH THE PILLOW!" The five left scrambled over and touched the pillow.

"This is going to feel like you're hooked on," Mrs. Knight told the boys and Katie. "And whatever you do, don't let go." The new wizards looked at each other in shock and horror.

Suddenly, they felt the hook. They were lifted off their feet and began bumping into each other as they span in a circle. Before they knew it, they had landed in front of Carlos's house. The pillow fell to the ground as the guys and Katie began walking around dizzily. Logan ran over to the bushes and lost his breakfast in them.

Kelly looked to Gustavo, "They took that well."

"Much better than I thought they would," Gustavo added. Logan wiped his mouth before he rejoined the group.

Gustavo led them to the front door where he knocked. They waited a few seconds before Carlos's mom answered the door, looking surprised to see the group standing on her doorstep.

"Mrs. Garcia," Kelly began, "There is something we need to discuss with you and your husband."

"Mom!" Carlos got to the front of the group. "I'm a wizard!" Mrs. Garcia's eyes went wide at his proclamation.

"Maybe you should come in," Mrs. Garcia suggested. The group followed her inside.

* * *

><p>Officer and Mrs. Garcia were sitting in their living room with the group. There weren't many seats, so the boys and Katie had to sit on the floor while the adults took up the two couches. Carlos had already greeted his siblings by telling them he was a wizard. They had looked at him like he had finally snapped.<p>

"So," Mrs. Garcia broke the silence. "What mental hospital are you sending him to?"

"Mom," Carlos spoke up, "I'm not crazy! I really am a wizard!"

"Of course you are son," Officer Garcia smiled at him before he turned to Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly who were on the longer couch, "What's the harm in letting him think he's a wizard? He'll figure out the truth eventually."

"Actually," Kelly started, "He is a wizard. Carlos, give them your letter from Washburn."

"Uh," Carlos looked confused, "I forgot where I put it."

"I have it," Mrs. Knight announced as she dug around in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out four small envelopes. "Sorry, I had to shrink them to make them able to fit." She turned to Gustavo, "Do you think it's alright to do magic in front of them now that they have to know?"

"Griffin can get you out of any trouble," Gustavo told her. "But I think you should be fine. Wizards have done worse."

Mrs. Knight shrugged before she pulled her wand out and tapped on the envelopes, saying, "_Engorgio_." The envelopes in her hand swelled back to their normal size. Officer and Mrs. Garcia watched with wide eyes. Mrs. Knight didn't seem to notice as she flipped through the envelopes, pulling out Carlos's. She handed it over to Carlos's parents. They took it and pulled the parchment out of the envelope. Scanning it, they began to get smiles on their faces.

"My boy's a wizard!" Officer Garcia got up off the couch and pulled Carlos into a hug.

"My baby got accepted into a college!" Mrs. Garcia got up too and joined the family hug. "I never thought it would happen!"

"Washburn isn't a college," Gustavo spoke up, stopping the family hug. "It's a wizarding school. Grades aren't how you get in, magical power is."

"We're going to take Carlos to get his school supplies after this since we won't have time after the tour," Kelly explained. "We just wanted to tell you and ask if either of you had any questions."

"I still don't get how he got in," Mrs. Garcia commented. "Can you give me a better explanation than he has magical powers?"

"This might take a while," Mrs. Knight responded before they went into an explanation of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall were sitting in the front yard of the Garcia's house. They had gotten tired of listening to the details of the wizarding world that they knew they would learn at school anyways. They left so they could take a break from the change that none of them were ready for in the first place. Sitting in front of any of their houses was usually what the boys did during the summer months, back when they lived in Minnesota.<p>

"I wonder where this school is," Kendall spoke up.

"A big school, someone must have seen it," Logan added. "They can't keep a school secret for long."

"They probably have some spell to keep it hidden from muggles," Carlos decided. When the other three looked at him, he said, "What? There's gotta be spells for everything!"

"He has a point," Kendall admitted. "You saw the way that my mom made breakfast this morning. And we got here so much faster than if we'd have to take a plane."

Before anyone could say anything else, there were two distinct pops that came from across the street. The boys looked over to find Mr. And Mrs. Diamond heading their way.

"Stop this right now!" Mrs. Brooke Diamond was yelling at her ex-husband. "You have no right to tell your son who to be friends with! That's my job!" James looked at his three friends in confusion before he looked back to his approaching parents.

"Not now, Brooke!" Mr. Diamond dismissed her before he stopped in front of the boys. "James, you're coming with me!"

"What?" James exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Why?"

"No!" Mrs. Diamond insisted, "He's coming with me!" She grabbed her son's hand and began to pull him away.

James pulled his hand from his mother's grip, "Not until I find out what's going on!"

"At least we agree on something," Mr. Diamond addressed his ex-wife. "We both don't want our son to be associated with mudbloods and blood-traitors."

"HEY!" They head a yell coming from the Garcia house. The group looked behind them to find Mrs. Knight, Officer and Mrs. Garcia, Gustavo and Kelly standing in the doorway. It was Mrs. Knight who had yelled. She rushed over to stand between the boys and James's parents. "What did you just call them?"

"And if it isn't the mothering blood-traitor," Mr. Diamond responded. Mrs. Knight gasped and slapped his face.

"I'm sorry about him," Mrs. Diamond apologized, "He never knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Don't apologize," Mrs. Knight told her, "We all know you're thinking the same thing."

"Well, we're taking our son," Mrs. Diamond insisted, grabbing James's arm and pulling him away.

"NO!" James insisted, pulling his arm away from his mother. "I don't want to leave my friends! We're going on tour!"

"Big Time Rush is done," Mr. Diamond spoke up. "There's no way I'm letting my son stay in this group."

"WHAT?" the four boys yelled.

"You can't do that!" Gustavo got right up in front of Mr. Diamond's face, "James has a contract. YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"

Mr. Diamond stood his ground, "I'm going to find a way." With his words hanging in the air, he turned around and stalked off, eventually disapparating. Mrs. Diamond looked at the group, helplessly, before she left too.

"Mom," Kendall glanced over at his furious mother, "What did James's dad mean by mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

Mrs. Knight looked at her son for a second, frowning, "Those are dirty words. Don't ever say that to anyone."

"But what do they mean?" Logan asked.

"Mudblood is a rude word for a muggleborn," Kelly explained, stepping forward to join them. "It means dirty blood. Most wizards don't use it, but there are some families that think they're better than others." James shook his head, ashamed of his family. "And blood-traitor is used for those people who associate with muggleborns. Never listen to it."

"Is there something wrong with being muggleborn?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

Gustavo shook his head, "There is nothing wrong with being muggleborn! A lot of great wizards are muggleborn, sometimes even showing up pure-bloods."

"We should go," Mrs. Knight insisted. "Where's Katie?" She went back into the house to find her daughter.

"How much is all of this school supplies going to cost?" Officer Garcia asked.

"We'll take care of it," Kelly replied. "Don't worry about it." He seemed happy with this arrangement.

Gustavo was holding the pillow again as he changed it back to a portkey right as Mrs. Knight and Katie came out of the house. The boys grimaced as everyone but Carlos's parents gathered around to touch the pillow.

"So, where are we going anyways?" James asked.

"The Mall of America," Gustavo told them. The boys and Katie looked at Gustavo, confused, right before they felt the hook and disappeared from the area.

**(A/N): Well… James's parents are jerks… But, now they're going shopping! At the Mall Of America! ….Wait… What? Where could there be something magical in the Mall Of America? You'll just have to wait to find out! The next one might take a while, but I already have part of it typed up, so you never know. Until next time, review and happy reading!**


	4. Time For A Ride

**(A/N): I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. Most of my time has been either on schoolwork, my book, planning events for my organization or writing for my other story, **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_**. And I don't really know why it took this long to update…. I had this chapter practically done MONTHS ago! Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Devony V**_** (Yeah, the throwing them into Hogwarts is overplayed. Besides, Hogwarts is a **_**British**_** school. The boys are American so they should go to an **_**American**_** wizarding school.), **_**Logan Henderson Is Mine**_**, **_**bluestring**_**, **_**rizmaslow**_**, **_**WritingOnWalls**_** (Yeah, I saw it a long time ago, around the time that BTR came out. I waited for someone to write a story like this, but no one did. SO I wrote my own! If it's not out there, write it yourself.) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (I love them both too! I cried at the end of Harry Potter. I grew up with the stories so it was like the end of my childhood. And BTR is AMAZING! And the alley is actually IN the Mall of America! I mean, where better to have it? It's explained in this chapter!). I do not own either Big Time Rush or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They belong to some amazingly talented people who are not me. And now, ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Time For A Ride

"The Mall of America? Seriously?" Logan mentioned after he lost the last of his breakfast in a bunch of bushes nearby the area they had appeared in. This time, Carlos had joined him and Kendall looked like he would lose it if he opened his mouth. James was doubled over, trying to keep his composure. Katie was surprisingly taking it well.

"Why not hide something in plain sight?" Kelly reasoned. James stood up straight, the dizziness having finally gone away. Kendall seemed to be getting better too. Carlos left the bushes to rejoin them along with Logan.

"Muggles don't see a lot," Gustavo added. "They usually refuse to believe in magic."

"But they must see something!" Logan argued. "What about those that insist magic is real?"

"We use magic to hide it," Mrs. Knight shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stop doubting it Logan and just go with it," Kendall suggested. Logan sighed and nodded, keeping his mouth shut and not asking any more questions.

The boys and Katie followed the adults into the mall. Going through it, they were amazed by the largest mall in the United States, but the stores inside were recognizable and common among other malls.

Before Logan could ask another question, Katie did, "This looks just like a regular mall! Where's the magical stuff?"

"This way," Mrs. Knight responded. After they turned a corner, they ended up in a normal hallway with tons of common stores. The newbies to magic still looked confused, but followed the people who knew exactly where they were going.

Eventually, the group stopped at another crossroad of hallways. It looked normal, but something seemed off. None of the passersby seemed to notice the hallway to the right. They wouldn't even glance at it as they walked past.

"See that hallway there?" Kelly pointed at the avoided hallway. "Muggles see it as a closed down store."

"And that's where we're going," Gustavo announced, leading the way. Kelly, Mrs. Knight and Katie followed, no questions, but the boys hesitated for a second before running to catch up.

The group walked down the eerily empty hallway that had no stores on the sides. There was barely any light. Eventually, it got so dark that Kelly had to pull out her wand and whisper "_Lumos_" to it. A bright light resonated from the tip of the wand, allowing the group to see.

Soon after that, the group got to the end of the hallway to come face to face with a brick wall. The boys and Katie stared at the wall, wondering if they took a wrong turn somewhere.

The adults didn't seem concerned as Gustavo pulled out his wand and stepped up to the wall. Pressing the wand against the wall, he muttered to himself, "Two across, five down." As he spoke, he pressed two bricks across and then five down the wall with the wand.

Suddenly, there was a grinding sound as the bricks began to move. Gustavo stepped back as the group watched the bricks rearrange themselves to form an archway. They had to blink multiple times to get used to the sudden light that came out of the archway. Kelly spoke to her wand "_Nox_" to get it to turn off the light coming from the wand.

Once they could finally see, the guys' and Katie's jaws dropped. If they had any doubt that magic existed, it was gone by taking one look at the hallway past the newly formed archway. It was crowded with people doing their shopping, but those people were dressed in cloaks. Sitting outside many of the stores were items for sale, but they were nothing like those in the main part of the mall. There were cauldrons of all sizes, boxes moving on their own and sparking items flying around. There were cages of owls, cats, rats and many other weird animals. They heard laughter and looked up to see some people not much older than the boys flying around on broomsticks. They seemed to be tossing around a red ball.

Carlos decided to lean down to look at one of the exotic animals in cages. It looked like a small, black fluff ball. No one was sure if it actually WAS an animal since it seemed to be a hairball left behind from another animal. It was completely still, had no eyes and no sense that it was alive at all. Thinking nothing of it, Carlos stuck his finger into the cage to poke the fluff ball.

That's when chaos happened. Right as Mrs. Knight pulled Carlos away from the cage, the fluff ball revealed sharp teeth and jumped towards where Carlos's finger had been, just missing it. After realizing it had missed its meal, the fluff ball relaxed back to its sedentary form, waiting for its next victim.

"Don't touch anything," Mrs. Knight warned them.

"Can I get that as a pet?" Katie asked, pointing at the fluff ball with enthusiasm. Carlos stepped away from Katie, holding his finger for safety as though Katie herself would attack it. Mrs. Knight shook her head and Katie sulked.

"Our first stop is Gringotts," Gustavo announced, pointing down the hallway. Everyone looked towards where he was pointing. Further down was a large intersection. Smack dab in the middle of this intersection was a building. It had white columns and over the giant doors were gold colored letters spelling out, 'Gringotts'. It took a second for the guys to realize they were standing in shock again while the others were heading towards Gringotts. They quickly caught up.

Inside, they almost froze in shock again. The inside of the building answered their silent question of what Gringotts actually was. It was a bank, but not like the banks they had been to before. It was built the same as a regular bank, but the tellers weren't human.

"What are they?" Logan whispered. He got a dirty look from one of the creatures that was nearby.

"Goblins," Gustavo responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He and Kelly walked up to one of the goblin tellers. They started discussing getting their money out.

"Do humans work here?" Carlos asked, looking overwhelmed at the atmosphere.

"Of course!" Mrs. Knight insisted. "Why wouldn't they?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Gustavo and Kelly came back with two goblins.

"We can only take four people at a time," one of the goblins spoke to them. "So, Kerstack will take the boys." The second goblin nodded as though ready for the task.

"I don't think-" Kelly started.

"Oh, they'll be fine," Gustavo interrupted, "Just as long as they hold onto the railing during the ride." The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"Very good," Kerstack responded. His smile seemed more like a smirk making the guys nervous.

The goblins led the humans over to an elevator. After taking it down a level, they reached a balcony which overlooked a chasm. The boys looked over the edge, hesitantly.

"Be careful," Mrs. Knight advised. "That's one of the many security measures they have here."

"That hole," Gustavo added, "Is enchanted so that if you fall down it, you're falling forever." The boys stepped away from the edge as if they would fall by just looking down it.

Everyone watched the first goblin place his hand against the railing. A piece of the railing began glowing before it sank into the ground. Rising up out of the hole was a flying platform. It flew over to connect to the area where the railing had disappeared.

"Come along," the first goblin gestured toward the adults and Katie.

As Gustavo, Kelly and Katie got onto the platform, Mrs. Knight turned to the boys, "Remember, hold onto the railing. You'll be fine." She gave them a smile before she joined the others and the goblin on the platform.

The goblin pressed his hand against the railing on the platform. Almost immediately after, the railings popped back up, separating the boys from the others. The platform separated from the balcony the boys were still on. The adults and Katie held onto the railing of the platform which was hovering over the deep hole.

Suddenly, the platform flew down and Katie's scream could be heard echoing through the hole.

"You're next," Kerstack told the boys. They looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Have you ever thought about adding seats?" Logan asked.

"And make it easier for people to steal from us?" Kerstack exclaimed. "Not a chance." He began doing the same thing as the previous goblin, pressing his hand against the railing. It retracted and another empty platform came up, attaching again. Kerstack gestured to it. The boys gulped before they stepped onto the platform.

"Hold on," Kerstack told them snidely. Each of the boys grabbed the railing like their lives depended on it cause it did. Kerstack smirked as he pressed his hand against the railing of the platform. It separated from the balcony. The boys braced themselves for the fall. A few seconds later, it did. No amount of preparation could have prepared them for that fall. It was as predictable as those dropping rides at theme parks and it sure felt like one as the boys looked up to make sure their stomachs didn't get left behind in the drop. They weren't, but that didn't stop that sick feeling in their bodies.

Suddenly, the platform stopped falling and the guys were pressed to the ground.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos groaned. Kerstack started laughing causing horror in the guys.

As instant as it had stopped, the platform began moving forward through a tunnel. The boys slid along the platform from the sudden movement. The only thing that kept them from flying off was their hold on the railing. Once they were able to get to their feet, they got a chance to look around the tunnel.

Along the sides of the tunnel, there were small balconies jetting from the wall. These balconies had slots for the moving platforms to dock. On the wall were giant doors, each of them had a different type of complicated lock. Some didn't even have handles so it was unknown how they actually opened. The tunnel was lit up by candles that threatened to be blown out as their platform zoomed past. They never did though and the boys suspected that magic had something to do with it.

They didn't get to check out anything else as the platform stopped again. From the suddenness of the stop, the boys were launched forward, falling on their faces. That's when they heard laughter. To be specific, laughter from a little girl. Lifting up their heads, the guys noticed their platform was slowly attaching to a balcony. Standing on the balcony with the first goblin was Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly and Katie. A laughing Katie.

"I told you to hold on," Mrs. Knight reminded them. The boys groaned as they got back up to their feet.

"Is magic always this painful?" Logan asked rhetorically. No one answered.

Once the platform was docked, the boys and Kerstack walked off it, relieved expressions on the boys' faces and an amused one on Kerstack.

"Now that we're all here, we can open your vault," the other goblin began. He walked up to the large metal door. This one didn't have a handle. Instead, it had a whole bunch of levers along the bottom of the door. The goblin walked up to the levers and began pulling them down in what seemed like a random order.

"If anyone besides a goblin did that," Kelly mentioned to the boys, "They'd be sucked into the vault with no way out. And, to make sure a non-employed goblin doesn't get in, the goblin working the door has to know the exact order to pull those levers. They change it often."

"Do they check these vaults to make sure no one's trapped?" Kendall asked.

"About once every hundred years," Kerstack remarked. He gave them a toothy smirk. The boys suddenly wanted to be back up in the mall, dealing with the finger-biting fluff ball.

There was a click and they paid attention to the goblin opening the vault. He had finished pulling the levers and was now holding his hand up against the door. A second later, there was a cranking sound as the door began to open on its own.

Whatever the boys were expecting to see in the vault, it must have been hugely different from what they actually saw cause all they could do while looking in there was stare. Although there were a couple stacks of bills in the corner, most of the room was covered with gold coins. There were some flashes of silver and bronze among the sea of gold coins. Along the walls were shelves. Some shelves held CDs, the most recent BTR CD lying on top of a line of them. Another few shelves held trophies. The rest of the shelves held items that could only be described as magical.

Gustavo held out his hand to Kelly, "Bag."

Kelly sighed, "It's called a purse."

"I DON'T CARE! We need a place to put the coins!" Gustavo exclaimed. Kelly rolled her eyes, but handed her purse out to Gustavo. He stepped into the vault and started pushing piles of coins into the purse. There seemed to be no limit to space in the purse because Gustavo had obviously stuffed more than the purse should have held. The boys guessed that magic had something to do with it again. Once Gustavo finished gathering coins, he gave the purse back to Kelly.

"Back to the platforms," Mrs. Knight told everyone. "We're going shopping." The guys groaned at both the moving platforms and the thought of shopping.

**(A/N): WOO! SHOPPING! What magical items are they gonna get? We all know the obvious things. Textbooks (which Logan will love), cauldrons, robes, hats, possibly an animal or two… Are they going to meet any of their future classmates? And what about the fact that the boys are famous? Are there gonna be some fangirls of theirs that are magical as well? You'll just have to wait to find out! Hopefully, I'll have it out earlier than this one was… Anyways, until then, happy reading!**


	5. Shopping For Some New Characters

**(A/N): Okay, it's been a month since my last update of this, but I can explain. One of my classes had this essay that I had to do AND I've got a lab practical next week AND my final exams are the week after AND my parents are FINALLY taking my writing seriously so I've been writing a query letter to send to agents. Yeah…. It's really hard to summarize a 300 page novel into a paragraph. Oh, and yes, I did mention finals. That means the end of school and beginning of SUMMER which means MORE UPDATES! Something to look forward to in the next few weeks.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**bluestring**_** (Here's the next chapter!), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (I didn't even think of that costume…. Maybe I'll put it in somewhere…), **_**DaughterofPoseidon94 **_**(Thank you for telling me I have talent! I did put Daniela in the story. She's actually in this chapter. You only get to see a glimpse of her right now because I still have to twist her into the plotline. I hope I have her personality down. Just tell me if something seems off about her.), **_**rosegirl14**_** (Thank you! My writing used to always be drama and mystery, but I've been using BTR fanfics to help with my humor because it used to SUCK! Glad to hear the practice is working!) and **_**rizmaslow**_** (Looks like I've accomplished my goal then. I like making people wonder what happens next. It keeps people reading. And I hope this was soon enough for you!).**

**I don't own Big Time Rush nor the magical world of Harry Potter. All of those things belong to people that are not me. If you see something recognizable, it doesn't belong to me. Daniela and her family, although they're OCs, they are not mine either. They belong to **_**DaughterofPoseidon94**_** who asked if I could add these characters in. As for the pets…. You'll see…. Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5: Shopping For Some New Characters

"Where to first?" Mrs. Knight asked the group as they left Gringotts. Each of them immediately said somewhere different.

"Bookstore," Logan suggested.

"We should probably get them robes," Kelly reasoned.

"What the heck is Quidditch?" Kendall noted a sign outside of one of the stores. There were broomsticks in the window and armor of some type was set up on a mannequin outside. People their age were gathered outside the shop, staring through the window with longing.

"I still want the fluff ball thing," Katie sulked.

"Hello magical ladies," James waved at a group of giggling girls. Their giggling got louder as they pointed at the four boys.

"Is that a prank store?" Carlos pointed at a store with a sign that said, 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. It was colorful and explosions seemed to happen around it often.

"We can go to those places later," Gustavo insisted. "The first things we need to get are wands." The guys and Katie looked at Gustavo expectantly. "As much as I hate the fact of giving such powerful objects to such destructive people, it's the best way to really introduce you dogs to magic." He led the group over to a store that had a sign outside it reading, 'Franklin's' in big letters with smaller words, 'American-made wands since 1776' underneath it. The boys looked at each other before following Kelly, Gustavo, Mrs. Knight and Katie into the store.

Inside Franklin's were aisles of shelves that almost reached the ceiling. Each shelf was littered with long rectangle boxes, having symbols on them that made no sense to any of the guys, even Logan. Right in front of all the aisles was a desk. The group heard crashing coming from behind it as things flew into the air only to fall back down. They heard the screech of a cat before they saw it dart out from behind the desk. It climbed up one of the shelves to rest on top of some boxes.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight called out.

Suddenly, the crashing stopped and a man popped out from behind the desk. The little bit of grey hair he had stuck up everywhere. As he smiled, the group saw that he was missing some teeth. Most of his body and clothes had dust on them and there were half moon glasses in front of his eyes.

"Ah," the man spoke up, "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." The guys looked at each other uncertainly. The man looked over the boys for a second before looking at the others. "Oh, the lovely Jennifer Knight. I still remember the day your wand picked you. Ivy, four and a quarter inches, unicorn hair core." Mrs. Knight nodded, smiling as she remembered. "And Kelly Wainwright. Willow, six inches and also a unicorn hair core, but from a different unicorn. That unicorn almost killed me as I tried to get its hair." He turned to Gustavo who suddenly had a smirk on his face. "And Gustavo Rocque. Oak, twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring. Set my shop on fire the first time you tried a wand."

"What?" the guys exclaimed as they turned to Gustavo.

"And you yell at us whenever we get in trouble," Kendall added.

"Hypocrite," Logan noted.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Gustavo screamed

"And he's still got the yell," the man mentioned. The guys and Katie laughed until they got a glare from Gustavo.

"Boys," Kelly began, "And Katie, this is Oliver Franklin. He makes the best wands in the Americas." Mr. Franklin bowed slightly.

"Now, let's get started," Mr. Franklin decided. "We'll start with the easiest, Mr. Knight." Kendall stepped forward a bit. "Let's try something like your dad's." He searched around the shelves until he pulled out a box and brought it back to his desk. He opened it, grabbed the wand and held it to Kendall. "Rowan, fifteen inches, Phoenix Feather."

Kendall looked to his friends before reaching out to grab the wand. As soon as his hand wrapped around it, nothing happened. Kendall looked around, waiting for someone to tell him that all of this was just a practical joke.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Carlos asked.

"Wave it, Mr. Knight," Mr. Franklin suggested. Kendall shrugged and waved the wand.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion in the back of the shop as boxes flew off the shelves and pieces of wood scattered around the shop. The boys and Katie stared, frozen in a shocked state.

"Did I do that?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Franklin responded. "This wand is not for you." He pulled the wand from Kendall and placed it back into the box. After that incident, Mr. Franklin had Kendall try out wand after wand, sometimes causing more disaster and sometimes nothing happened. There were times that Mr. Franklin snatched the wand away from Kendall before he even got the chance to wave it, mumbling, "No, not that one."

"If Kendall's is the easiest, I'd hate to see what ours is like," Logan muttered. James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

Mr. Franklin paused as he looked down at a box. He took a look at the four boys before looking back at the box. He whispered to himself, "I wonder." He turned back to the group, "Mr. Rocque, if you had to give a one word description for each of these boys, what would it be?"

"Trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble," Gustavo answered.

Kelly rolled her eyes before adding, "Kendall's the leader, Logan's the smart one, James is the player and Carlos is the crazy one."

Mr. Franklin looked down at the box again for a second before coming over to the group. "Try this one, Mr. Knight." He pulled a tan wand out of the box. It was a simple wand with the only design being crisscrossing lines carved into it. Kendall hesitated for a second, not wanting to destroy any more of the shop. When everyone continued to stare at him expectantly, Kendall reached forward to wrap his hands around the base of the wand.

It was at that moment that Kendall knew this was the wand they were looking for. He felt a warm, tingling feeling in his hand where the wood touched. The others watched in interest as there seemed to be a wind coming from nowhere, lifting his hair up as the wand in his hand glowed.

"Interesting," Mr. Franklin noted. "Very interesting."

"What's interesting?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mr. Franklin waved it off. "I'm sure this is just a coincidence. Anyways, your wand, Mr. Knight, is an eleven inch mahogany wand with a dragon heartstring core. Pliable and good for transfiguration."

"Wait, dragon heartstring?" Kendall seemed concerned when he heard those words. "Like Gustavo's? Great."

"HEY!" Gustavo yelled. "Dragon heartstring is the best!"

"They're not from the same dragon," Mr. Franklin assured Kendall.

"What kind of dragons?" Carlos asked, suddenly excited.

"Mr. Rocque's came from a Hungarian Horntail," Mr. Franklin explained. "One of the most dangerous dragons in the world." Gustavo seemed proud of this. "Mr. Knight's is from an American Fireball. They're huge pests in the Americas. This one was killed in Nevada after it came across a wizarding family in one of the ghost towns."

"Cool," Carlos commented.

"Not when the dragon is trying to eat you," Mr. Franklin mentioned. Logan suddenly stepped away from Kendall as though his new wand would bite him. "Anyways, Mr. Diamond, your turn." Kendall walked away from the desk so that James could step forward. Katie leaned over to take a good look at Kendall's wand with interest. He showed it to her, but kept it far enough away that Katie couldn't get her hands on it.

"So, what are we starting with?" James asked, excited to find out what his wand was going to be like.

"I want to try something," Mr. Franklin announced. "Let's see if I can find it." He disappeared down one of the aisles, leaving the others by themselves.

Carlos made his way over to Kendall, "Why don't you try casting some magic?"

"Uh, it would help if I actually KNEW magic," Kendall pointed out.

"Just wave it and say a word," Carlos suggested.

"Don't do that," Kelly warned. Kendall didn't even get a chance to because it was at that point that Mr. Franklin came back with three boxes. He placed them on his desk, opened the first one and held a wand out for James.

"Let's start with this one, Mr. Diamond," Mr. Franklin insisted. It was a dark brown colored wand with a square shaped handle. Lines were carved into this one too, but they were of a random design. James shrugged and grabbed the wand. His hand immediately felt warm as the wand glowed a bit in his hand. He could swear he heard music in his head as he looked down at the wooden object.

"That was easier than Kendall's," Logan pointed out as the light dimmed down.

"I've got an idea for each of you now," Mr. Franklin explained. "I just hope I'm wrong." The guys looked at each other, suddenly concerned. "Anyways, Mr. Diamond, your wand is made of maple, fifteen inches and unicorn hair. Spongy. Great for charms." James seemed to accept this as he walked over to Kendall where they began comparing their wands.

"Ha, mine's longer," James teased. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"That means it'll be easier to break," Logan pointed out as he stepped towards the desk. "Now, I'd like to ask, is there a special formula for deciding which wizard gets which wand?"

Mr. Franklin stared at him blankly, "Not really. The wand chooses the wizard. No one really knows how. Even to those practiced in wandlore, such as myself, it is still a mystery." He opened the next box and pulled out another wand. This one had a round handle at one end. The entire wand was a dark brown wood. It didn't have any carvings in it, making it look like a simple wand. Logan stared at it, not even reaching out for it. "Well? Go on. Try it."

Logan shrugged, reaching forward to wrap his hand around the handle of the wand. He immediately frowned as he felt the warm touch of the wand. It fit perfectly in his hand as though it was made for him and him alone. Logan stared at the wand, noticing a faint white light resonating from the wand.

"Huh," Mr. Franklin spoke once the light had gone away, "Three out of three. Who would have thought?" The entire group looked around at each other in confusion. "Your wand, Mr. Mitchell, is made of beech and dragon heartstring. It's eight inches, flexible and would be an ideal wand for a healer."

"Of course," Everyone but Logan and Mr. Franklin responded. Logan smiled happily at his wand as he walked over to join Kendall and James. Carlos stepped to the desk.

"What kind of dragon did you get that one from?" Carlos asked.

Mr. Franklin chuckled at the question, "Mr. Garcia, you are a curious one. That one came from an Antipodeon Opaleye. Those dragons are from New Zealand and they live in valleys instead of mountains like normal dragons." Carlos smiled at the thought as Mr. Franklin pulled the wand out of the last box. "Now, try this one, Mr. Garcia." Carlos quickly grabbed the wand.

He almost dropped it when he felt the wand vibrate slightly. However, the wand seemed to know that Carlos was going to be shocked because it stuck to his hand. Carlos felt a slight breeze through the shop as he reformed the grip on his new wand. He was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet as he looked over his wand. The handle was a black wood with swirls carved in it and it encircled the base of the wand. The rest of the wand was straight and plain with a dark brown wood.

"And that's four out of four," Mr. Franklin spoke with an ominous edge to his voice. Carlos was too busy entranced by his new wand to pick up on what Mr. Franklin had said, but Kendall, Logan and James did. "Merlin, I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means."

"What are you talking about, Mr. Franklin?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you," Mr. Franklin insisted, but he wouldn't look at any of the guys.

Before anyone could press the issue, Carlos suddenly stopped being excited, "This has dragon in it, right?"

"Actually, it does," Mr. Franklin confirmed. "It's got dragon heartstring in it too. The wood is dogwood. Twelve and a half inches long and bendy. A great wand for defense." Carlos opened his mouth. "And before you ask, the dragon was a Peruvian Vipertooth. A venomous dragon that likes to terrorize humans in Peru. I got a whole bunch of them when they had to do population control down there."

"Awesome," Carlos responded.

"How is a dragon that likes eating people awesome?" Logan asked him.

"Cause it's a dragon!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan and Kendall facepalmed.

"Why is it that all of you get dragon wands and I get a unicorn one?" James asked randomly.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Franklin reminds him. "It's not your choice. Wizards tend to like their wands after a while. Anyways, that'll be fifteen galleons for each of them." Kelly sighed as she opened her purse to pull out a whole bunch of the gold coins.

"Inflation has even hit the wizarding world," Mrs. Knight noted, shaking her head.

"What are galleons?" Logan asked.

"Galleons, sickles and knuts are the money that wizards use," Gustavo explained. "Galleons are the most valuable." The group watched as Kelly paid the right amount.

"Are you sure that you wanna hold those wands?" Katie asked. "You might break them." The guys stared at her. "Maybe you should put them in the boxes." They continued to stare. "Okay, that's getting creepy."

"We're gonna have to get used to carrying around wands anyways," Kendall pointed out. "Might as well get used to it now."

"Just don't break them," Mrs. Knight lectured. Mr. Franklin was watching them with interest as he placed the now empty wand boxes into a bag.

"Got it," the guys promised. Kelly grabbed the bag and they headed for the door, calling out their goodbyes to Mr. Franklin.

Before they could leave, another group had walked in. They were obviously a family from their similar appearance. The parents were carrying bags of other shopping items while the two girls had somehow gotten out of carrying anything. One of the girls seemed like she was older than them, but still young enough to be a student at Washburn. Her brown eyes stood out due to the gigantic amount of eye make-up she had on and her voluminous raven hair reached just past her shoulders. She had a slight smile on her face as she looked down at the other girl.

The second girl looked to be the guys' age and was obviously excited. Her hazel eyes shined in the light as she looked around the store. A purple knit hat covered part of her long, straight black hair. She was short, much shorter than the rest of her family, but she had this look about her that made it seem like she could take on someone twice her size. Her eyes fell upon the guys at the same time as her older sister.

"Hey Daniela," the older girl spoke up. "Aren't those the guys that-" She didn't get a chance to finish because the younger girl, Daniela, covered her mouth with a hand. The guys raised their eyebrows as they watched the two girls.

"Ignore my older sister," Daniela insisted, turning to the guys. "Hi, I'm Dani. Are you guys starting at Washburn this year?" The guys nodded. "Cool. I'll see you guys on September first then." She pulled her sister towards the desk Mr. Franklin was standing behind, an amused smile on his face. The sisters' parents followed along, giving awkward smiles to Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly.

"Come on," Gustavo insisted. "We need to go on so that we can get back and get ready for the tour!" He practically pushed the guys out of the store before any of them could talk to the girl.

"So, she was a wizard too?" Carlos assumed.

"No Carlos," Mrs. Knight told him. "That was a witch."

"So, she's evil," Carlos decided.

"Carlos," Kelly tried, "A witch is a female magical person, no matter if she's evil or not."

"So, she's not evil," Carlos corrected himself.

"She didn't seem evil," Logan mentioned. "She seemed nice."

"MOVING ON!" Gustavo screamed, causing the people around the magical mall wing to look at Gustavo curiously. "Where do we go next?" The boys and Katie all suddenly came up with suggestions, pointing at different stores in the area. "Nevermind!" He pulled an American coin out of his pocket. "Heads, Kelly picks. Tails, Mrs. Knight picks." He flipped it and it landed on heads.

"Time for robes," Kelly announced, leading the way to a store called Rob's Robes.

"Clothes shopping. Ugh." The boys dragged themselves after the others, annoyed looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>After the guys were measured, were poked by needles to adjust sizes on their robes, had their hair messed up for their pointed hats for special occasions and sweated from the amount of times they had to change into pants, sweaters, dress shirts and ties, the group finally left the store. The guys groaned as they carried the bags out.<p>

"Where to now?" Katie asked. She was starting to get bored. "Can we check out the animals or something?"

"I think the boys deserve a treat after that," Mrs. Knight decided, noticing how tired the boys seemed. "Why don't we check out the joke shop?" The guys suddenly were excited. Even Katie perked up.

"Fine," Gustavo gave in. "I'll give them five minutes." The boys and Katie ran for the store called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before anyone could stop them. Going inside, they paused, jaws dropping as they took in the sight in front of them.

It was like a controlled chaos in the building. Other students were in the room, playing with the different joke items in the shop. In the air, there were miniature cars and broomsticks flying around, seemingly on their own free will. From the second story balcony, some students had ears on a string that were being lowered down to the ground floor. The group noticed someone suddenly seem sick, throwing up everything from their stomach. The sick person shoved something into their mouth and then got better. Walking off, the guy continued to look around the shop as if he hadn't been sick in the first place. Mrs. Knight, Gustavo and Kelly came into the store to join the group.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the back of the shop and everyone's attention went to the back. A man came out of a door, coughing up a storm. Some smoke came from the room as he stepped away from it. The man was tall with bright red hair. He was missing an ear.

When the man spoke, his voice had a British accent to it, "Nobody panic! I just blew up a toilet, that's all!" This didn't seem to bother anyone as they went on with what they were doing. The man walked around the shop with a smirk on his face.

"That man is my hero," Carlos mumbled.

"That is George Weasley," Kelly informed them. "He's one of the founders of this chain. The first one is in England."

"I heard my name," George came up to the group. "You shouldn't talk about people when there are Extendable Ears about." He looked over the group with a smile on his face.

"So, if you own the chain, why aren't you in the original shop?" Logan asked.

"Because I like to make sure that my shops are running as chaotic as possible," George responded. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Plus, my family is visiting America for a vacation and I thought I'd check up on this place while I'm here." He looked over the four boys and Katie with a smile on his face. "Ah, you're newbies to magic, aren't you?" They nodded. "I still think it's weird how America starts so late compared to us. Oh well."

"Dogs," Gustavo addressed the boys, "You have five minutes." He, Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Katie walked away to explore the shop, leaving the guys with George.

"Did he just call you dogs?" George noticed.

"Don't ask," the guys responded.

George shrugged, "I have a feeling that you boys like to get into trouble. Walk with me." He started to walk away and the boys had to run to catch up with him. George picked up an item and stuffed it into Kendall's hands. "Extendable Ears. Used for eavesdropping." He continued walking around the shop stuffing different items into the guys' hands. By the time they got to the back of the shop, they had all gotten to know each other enough that George was laughing at the boys' stories.

"You guys are great," George told them. "You kind of remind me of a new generation of Marauders." The boys looked at each other in confusion, but didn't get to ask about it because Gustavo had come back.

"Dogs," Gustavo got the boys' attentions. "We're leav-WHAT ARE YOU CARRYING?" The guys and George jumped at the sudden scream. People in the shop turned to stare at Gustavo in annoyance.

"They're carrying some necessities for being a new student at Washburn," George replied for them. Gustavo glared at the boys and they were bracing themselves for another yell to put the items back.

"Fine," Gustavo agreed to the items bringing smiles onto the guys faces, "Just don't use it in my class." The guys' smiles disappeared as they found out that Gustavo was going to be one of their teachers. Their faces showed horror as Katie, Mrs. Knight and Kelly came back. Katie was sulking again because her mom wouldn't let her get anything due to them still living at the Palm Woods, a muggle community.

"Why do they get stuff and I don't?" Katie complained, pointing at the guys. "I want SOMETHING!" She stomped her foot in anger.

"I have the perfect thing for you," George told the little girl. "Wait here and I'll be right back." He was only gone for a minute before he came back with a purple puff ball in a cage. Carlos took one look at it and screamed, moving as far away from it as he could, holding onto his finger. George ignored this. "Here. This is a Pygmy Puff. An item from our WonderWitch line." Katie took a look at it with a slight smile on her face. "And it doesn't bite."

"Eh, still worth it," Katie insisted. "Mom?"

Mrs. Knight sighed, "Fine. You can have it. Just keep it in your room and don't let anyone see it." Katie grabbed the cage from George, a giant toothy grin on her face.

"Let's get out of here before we spend too much money," Kelly decided as the group headed for the check-out.

* * *

><p>After the joke shop, they went around the stores, gathering small supplies like cauldrons, scales and vials for potions class and telescopes for astronomy. They went into the bookstore to gather their textbooks for their classes. When the guys went into the bookstore, Carlos, James and Kendall thought they would only get the required books, but they found themselves interested in some of the books available. Logan's smile wouldn't go away as he grabbed a lot of books off the shelves, not just the necessary ones.<p>

Once the group had paid for the books, the four guys walked out, each with their noses in books. Logan was looking through _Washburn, A History_. Carlos energetically flipped through a comic book called _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. James found himself engrossed with _Charms for Charmers_. Kendall had his nose almost pressed to the pages of _Quidditch Through The Ages_.

"Do we have a Qudditch team at Washburn?" Kendall asked randomly.

Gustavo nodded, "There are four. One per house and there are games between the houses."

"Then can I get a broomstick to try out for the team?" Kendall looked excitedly over at a store with a broomstick in the window.

"First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks," Mrs. Knight informed her son. Kendall sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. There were people their age still playing the game above everyone's heads.

"Where is Washburn?" Logan asked, looking up from his book. "There's nothing in here about location."

"We can't exactly tell you where it is," Kelly explained. "Except that it's generally in the northern part of California. It's right next to a lake and a forest."

"Yeah, I got that last part," Logan noted. "It says here that the forest is forbidden from going into due to the dangerous creatures inside it." Carlos, Kendall and James looked up from their books to concentrate on Logan's words. "Creatures like werewolves, trolls, giants, Acromantulas, centaurs and blood-sucking bloodbears along with the normal dangerous animals like wolves, bears and giant cats."

"Remind me to never go into those woods," James commented.

"And the lake apparently has a giant squid," Logan added. The guys smirked as they thought back to the time they had put a giant octopus into the Palm Woods Pool.

"Okay, now all that's left is the pets," Mrs. Knight told them as she pointed at a store. It was the same store where the black puffball was sitting outside. A sign right above the door read 'Magical Menagerie'. The group headed inside only to have to cover their ears from the loud noise that attacked them. Looking around, they noticed that there were not only cats and dogs in cages, but also owls, rats, toads, giant orange snails, rabbits, ravens and a few animals that they could not name.

Logan glanced at a turtle-like creature within a see-through box. It seemed to scowl at him before turning around and lifting up part of its shell. Before Logan could realize what was going on, a fireball came from the creature's butt, hitting the side of the box. Logan quickly backed away from the creature before it could figure out a way out of the box.

Katie had found a basket of different colored puffballs. She looked at them closely, noticing that they were humming. One of them opened their mouth and stuck out a long, skinny tongue. The tongue moved around until it rested on another puffball. The second puffball shivered as its humming got even louder. Katie lifted the cage with her pygmy puff in it, allowing the pygmy puff to check out the bigger puffballs.

Kendall was checking out the owls. As he walked past each one, he noticed that they seemed to watch him, turning their heads to follow him. He shuddered as he continued looking at the owls. His eyes rested on a spotted owl. It was the only one that wasn't staring at him, but that was because it was sleeping. Kendall watched the bird as it covered its head with its wing, breathing deep as it slept.

James sat down beside a fenced in area in the middle of the store. Puppies were scampering around inside it. Most of them were too interested in playing with each other to notice the popstar watching them, but one puppy broke away from the crowd to come up to James. He stuck a finger into the holes in the fence, allowing the puppy to sniff his finger. James scratched the puppy behind his ear as the puppy panted happily.

Carlos pressed his face up against a glass box, watching some slick, black rats performing tricks. He watched as they jumped through hoops, pressed buttons to get food, passed around items to each other with their mouths and ran through puzzles with no errors. One of the rats stopped what it was doing and turned to stare at Carlos showing off its creepy red eyes. Carlos decided to leave the rats alone.

The group came back together just in time to be greeted by a woman coming towards them. She smiled at the group.

"Hello," the woman spoke once she reached them. "I'm Matilda. How can I help you?"

"Okay boys," Mrs. Knight addressed the guys. "You can pick one animal each. You can have an owl, cat, toad, dog or rat."

"I want that spotted owl," Kendall pointed to the sleeping owl.

"I call this dog," James was holding the puppy he had bonded with earlier.

Everyone looked to Carlos and Logan. The two boys shrugged, not really knowing what to get. While Kendall grabbed the cage for his new owl and Kelly walked off with Matilda to pay for Kendall's and James's new pets, Carlos and Logan wandered around the store, searching for an animal for themselves.

Suddenly, the door to the back room flung open and a cat and dog raced out through the store. The group stared at the animals as there was hissing, growling and barking coming from the two fighting animals. Before Logan knew what was going on, there was a hissing cat in his arms. The dog had sat down next to Carlos and was staring at Logan and the cat.

"I don't know why those two fight all the time," Matilda noted from the cash register. "They came here together. The two were found wandering on their own. Before we brought them here, they were the best of friends. Now, when they're alone, they fight all the time. They both have been here for ages."

Logan looked down at the cat in his arms. She had stopped her hissing and was staring up at Logan. There were black spots on her bronze colored fur. Her ears were perked up and Logan could hear a slight purring emitting from the animal.

Carlos, meanwhile, had knelt down to pet the fully grown dog. She was smiling and panting slightly as she wagged her tail at the attention she was getting from Carlos. The group could tell this dog was a German Shepherd just by looking at her even though her hair was sticking up in places and looked as though it hadn't been cared for. She was skinner than she should be, but still seemed overall healthy.

Logan and Carlos exchanged looks before telling Matilda, "We'll take them." Matilda happily rung up all four animals before the group left the store, finally heading for home.

* * *

><p>The group and their shopping bags landed in apartment 2J as the pillow they kept using as a portkey fell to the floor. For the first time, all four guys stayed standing, no nausea evident on their faces. Gustavo and Kelly headed for the door.<p>

"Pack up, dogs," Gustavo called out to them, "We're heading on tour tomorrow and you're bringing your new stuff because we head for the train afterward." He and Kelly left the apartment. Mrs. Knight headed for the kitchen to start making lunch for the group while Katie headed to her room, smiling at the pygmy puff still in its cage.

The guys opened cages to let their new pets out. They watched as the pets explored the room as they slumped down on the couch, exhausted from all the shopping. It wasn't long before each of the animals had settled down. Kendall's spotted owl rested on top of the balcony, surveying the entire room. Carlos's dog had figured out that Mrs. Knight was working with food and sat down next to her, begging for scraps. James's puppy had curled up on James's lap and fell asleep, James scratching him behind the ear. Logan's cat found the remote for the TV and was batting at it with her paw.

"You know, we still haven't named them," Kendall pointed out. The four boys put their hands to their chins as they thought about what they could name their new pets.

"Sydney," Carlos came up with a name first. "I think I'll name her Sydney." He looked over at his dog that was licking her lips as she watched Mrs. Knight make sandwiches.

"Fox," James decided next, picking the puppy up off his lap to come face to face with the dog. "What do you think of that name? Is Fox good?" Fox licked James's nose and James smiled. "Fox it is then." He placed Fox back on his lap where the puppy curled up in a comfortable position.

"Bastet," Logan named his cat. The spotted feline turned to look at Logan for a second before going back to playing with the remote. Kendall, Carlos and James stared at Logan in confusion. "What? It's the name of the Ancient Egyptian Goddess that has a cat's head."

"Of course you'd pick that," Kendall responded. He turned to look at his owl watching everyone from his perch on the balcony. His owl looked down at him before taking flight to land on Kendall's shoulder. "Now, what would be a good name for you?" The owl on his shoulder hooted in response.

"Maybe you should name him Hooter," James suggested.

"No," Kendall insisted. "He doesn't look like a Hooter. Besides, that sounds like I named him after the restaurant, Hooters." His owl suddenly took flight again and headed for the kitchen. Right as Mrs. Knight finished a sandwich, the owl snatched it up and brought it back to Kendall, dropping it on his lap. The owl then landed on Kendall's shoulder again, hooting happily.

"That little thief," Mrs. Knight commented, putting her hands on her waist as she stared at the owl on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall held up the sandwich as he looked over at his owl that seemed to be proud of himself, "Maybe more like a bandit." Kendall got a smile on his face. "That's what his name can be! Bandit." Bandit the owl shook a bit, ruffling up his feathers before turning to look at Kendall, hooting again. "Sounds like he likes it." Kendall reached up to stroke Bandit's feathers.

Suddenly, Bastet, Logan's cat, pressed a button on the remote causing the TV to turn on. The entire group looked up to see what was on TV. It was the news and, at that moment, they were talking about the weather. Bastet pressed another button on the remote and the channel changed to the kid's show, Wiggle Waggles. Before the guys could make a comment, Bastet pressed yet another button, changing the channel to the History Channel. On it was a documentary of Ancient Egypt and how they viewed cats. Bastet seemed to like this as she pushed the remote out of the way and concentrated on the TV.

"Now I see why Logan got this cat," Carlos mentioned. Kendall and James nodded while Logan smiled at his cat.

"I approve of this choice, Bastet," Logan talked to his cat. Bastet turned her head to look at Logan before she got up, jumped onto his lap, curled up and focused on the TV again. Logan relaxed back on the couch, scratching Bastet behind the ear as he joined her in watching the program on TV. Carlos, Kendall and James rolled their eyes, leaving the couch to do other things. James sat down on the ground with his puppy, brushing Fox's fur coat with a dog brush he had bought. Kendall began feeding pieces of meat to Bandit. Carlos got Sydney's attention by grabbing some food from the kitchen and walking away with it. Sydney followed him out of the room. The four guys and their pets bonded until Mrs. Knight announced it was time for lunch.

**(A/N): Whew! That was a long one…. So, the guys have their stuff for Washburn and they've already met someone who's going to be in their class! And they've met George! And they have pets! Bonus points if you know where I got Sydney and Fox from! Just a random fact here: one of the owls that played Hedwig in the **_**Harry Potter**_** movies was named Bandit. That's where I got the name for Kendall's owl. Get ready because the next chapter has a little bit of their summer tour and then they get on the train to head to Washburn!**

**Now for a little business…. Because **_**DaughterofPoseidon94**_** sent me an OC to put into this story and I did, it feels unfair to not let the rest of you have a chance. SO, if you have an idea for an OC that you want in this story, you can send me the information on your OC. I need minor characters to help move the story along anyways. While I already have love interests for both Kendall and Carlos, if you want your OC to end up with either James or Logan, you're welcome to send me one of those. Just remember, not EVERYONE can get the romantic interest with James or Logan (although James is probably going to end up with quite a few OCs to move the story along….) and I do need characters in other houses (In case you forgot: Knight is Gryffindor, Gaunt is Slytherin, Triggs is Hufflepuff and Bristow is Ravenclaw). And another thing, I do need guys just as much as girls, so if you want to send me a boy OC and girl OC who are going to end up together, I'll accept that too. If you want your character(s) in the story, send me by PM or review (although I prefer PM for this one because then I can send one back if something's unclear) the information on your character based on these things:**

**Basics (Name and blood status at least)  
>Appearance (Self explanatory)<br>School (House and year at least. If you want them on the Quidditch team, let me know, but I have limited numbers of spots there since the guys are going to play Quidditch…. Unless they're gonna be on a different team….)  
>Magic (Wand, Patronus, Animagi if you want them to be one, Pet, Boggart. If you can think of anything else to add, you're welcome to it.)<br>Family (Self explanatory)  
>Personality (Anything you can think of, but I do need what they want to be once they graduate and possible love interest)<br>A short bio (Where in the US do they come from and what type of childhood did they have? Did they grow up in a wizarding community or were they as in the dark about magic as the guys when they got their letters or do they know because of older siblings? Do they know BTR from the media and, if they do, what do they think about the guys?)**

**Just to let you know, not in this story, but in one of the sequels a wizarding war will break out. I feel the need to reveal this so that if you want your character to be the equivalent of a death eater (or wannabe death eater) you know that's there. If you have any questions, mention it on your PM or review! I look forward to getting your characters! Until next time, happy reading!**


	6. Traveling Through Some Familiarity

**(A/N): I've finally been able to sort through all the offered characters and have plotlines and introductions for them. Now, I can post this. I know, it's been a while, but I hope it's worth the wait! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Katerina The Von**_** (Thanks for calling my story cool! I work really hard on it. As for coming up with OCs, it's completely fine. You don't have to send one! Just enjoy reading the story!), **_**JanineBTR**_** (I don't think I mentioned this in the PM, but thank you for sending me your characters! I'm honored that you're giving me the chance to write them into my story! I hope that I've written their personalities right here.), **_**Luke-Bones**_** (Of course I would look up the creatures. I have to give my props to J.K. Rowling by at least making sure that I get the details as close to the world she created as possible while adding American twists to them. It's why it usually takes so long to get these chapters up because I do a lot of research for it. Thank you for the compliments!), **_**tacobell**_** (I'm really excited to work with your character! If I get something wrong in her personality or anything, let me know and I'll be sure to change it.), **_**bluestring**_** (Thank you so much! I always hope that my writing is enough to make people happy!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Whew! So glad that I got her personality down! And as soon as I saw Sydney and Fox, I fell in love with them! I've always been a big animal lover, especially dogs. I HAD to put them in here! Which is why I allow dogs at Washburn.). Thank you to these people for sending me your characters: **_**JanineBTR **_**(Alexis and Jonathan), **_**tacobell **_**(Gloriana), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Crystal) and of course **_**Witch Demigoddess **_**for Daniela from the last chapter. I will try my best to keep them to the personalities that you have listed. If I mess up, I'm REALLY sorry! This is the most characters that I've had to deal with at once (besides when I'm working on my own book). I don't own Big Time Rush nor the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Both of those belong to amazing people who are not me. And now, to the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Traveling Through Some Familiarity

"CARLOS! Your dog is messing up Fox's fur!" James pointed at the two dogs wrestling on the floor.

"It's not my fault that Sydney wants to play!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Great, now I have to brush him for the FIFTH TIME TODAY!" James picked up Fox and stormed over to the couch. He picked up the dog brush from the coffee table and began to fix Fox's fur.

"James, chill," Kendall advised the brunette. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. The four guys were packed and waiting for Gustavo and Kelly to show up so they could head out on tour. "Fox is a dog. Let him play. He'll be stuck on the tour bus for the next few weeks anyways."

"You say that now," James retorted, "But just wait until Bastet decides to attack Bandit."

"What are you-" Kendall looked over at his owl, sleeping and sitting on a kitchen counter. Behind Bandit, Bastet was slowly inching towards the bird, tail flicking, as she got in a pounce position. "LOGAN! Control your cat!" Kendall's yell woke up Bandit who then flew up to the balcony, away from Bastet. The cat sat down on the counter and seemed to sulk as if upset that she lost her prey.

"I'm sorry that my cat is being a cat and going after birds," Logan mentioned.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight called out from the kitchen. "Stop fighting! Animals have minds of their own. You can't control them!" Carlos reached down to sneak some scrambled eggs to Sydney. Logan got up from his seat to go over and pick up Bastet. The cat purred in his arms. Opening one of his bags, Logan pulled out some cat food to feed Bastet, thinking she was hungry. "Anyways, Kendall, I have something to give you before you go to Washburn." She walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that's about," Kendall commented. His friends shrugged as things went quiet. He and Carlos continued to eat while Logan fed Bastet and James brushed Fox. It wasn't long before Mrs. Knight came back with a silvery cloth. Kendall raised an eyebrow as his mom gave it to him.

"This was your father's," Mrs. Knight told him. "We used it a lot when we were in Washburn together. He never did tell me where he got it. All he said was it was one of two." Kendall stretched out the cloth and looked down at it in disappointment.

"Uh, thanks Mom," Kendall responded. "But what is it?" His friends looked at the cloth in curiosity.

"Oh, right," Mrs. Knight realized she didn't tell him what it actually was. "It's an invisibility cloak." Carlos got up out of his seat and pulled the cloth out of Kendall's hands to look at it. "I remember the times we would sneak out after curfew hidden under this." She formed a lovesick smile on her face as she thought back to her days at Washburn. Kendall wrinkled his nose in disgust as he thought about what she was thinking of.

"You snuck out after curfew?" Logan caught.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Knight replied. Her eyes went wide when she realized who she was talking to. "Not that I encourage that! I don't want to get an owl saying that any of you got caught exploring the castle after you're supposed to be in bed!"

"Don't worry Mom," Kendall told her as Carlos mouthed 'castle'. "We'll make sure we're under the invisibility cloak so we don't get caught." This didn't seem to make Mrs. Knight any happier. He took the invisibility cloak back from Carlos. "Now, let's check this out." He draped the cloak over himself. Logan, Carlos and James gaped as Kendall disappeared.

"That is so cool!" James mentioned as he got up off the couch. Fox took this opportunity to get back over to the table filled with food.

"That could be useful if we wanted to go out in public without being seen," Logan realized.

"Castle?" Carlos finally brought up. "Is Washburn a castle?"

"It is," Mrs. Knight answered. Kendall became visible again as he took off the invisibility cloak. All four guys looked confused.

"A castle in California?" Kendall spoke, "Not possible."

"You were just invisible," James pointed out. "If magic is real, why can't there be a castle in California?" Kendall didn't have an answer for this as he stuffed the invisibility cloak into one of his bags.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gustavo barreled into the room. Bastet hissed in anger at being disturbed while eating, Sydney and Fox scurried out of the room and Bandit shook as he perched on the balcony's edge. The guys yelped in shock at seeing their producer.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled at them. "Grab your stuff! The tour bus is here!"

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight called out into the apartment. "Come say goodbye to your brother! You won't see him until Christmas!" Katie came into the room from the bedrooms, her pygmy puff resting on her shoulder.

"Bye guys," Katie told them as she gave each of them a hug. "It's gonna be quiet without you guys here. And how are you gonna keep out of trouble without me?" The guys laughed.

"We'll write," Kendall assured her. He gave his mom a hug too. The guys quickly got their pets into cages, grabbed their stuff and followed Gustavo out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Whew," James wiped his sweat laden face with a towel. "That was a great performance if I do say so myself." He and the guys were on the tour bus, relaxing after their performance in a town in Kentucky. The bus was moving as they had to get to their next concert in Iowa. He sat down next to Kendall only to have Fox jump up onto his lap. Fox had a squeaky toy in his mouth and was staring up at James hopefully. James pulled the toy from Fox's mouth and threw it down the bus. Fox immediately raced after it, passing by Sydney who grumbled since she was trying to sleep.<p>

Logan looked up from his _Washburn, A History_ book, "Did you guys know that we might be separated once we get to Washburn?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"You know how Gustavo told us that there are four houses at Washburn?" Logan reminded them. Kendall, James and Carlos nodded as Carlos sat next to Logan with a glass of water in his hand. "Well, houses are like family there. Houses take classes together and live in the same place."

"So, we'll just choose the same house," Carlos decided. "Then we won't be separated."

"That would work if we got to choose our houses," Logan responded. "But we don't." Carlos, Kendall and James shared frantic looks. "There's a sorting ceremony that happens when we get there. Some way, this ceremony is supposed to place us in houses that reflect us best. Usually, relatives end up in the same house." Kendall and James turned to each other, knowing that their families usually went to separate houses.

"Maybe we can convince them to put all of us in the same house," James hoped.

"I don't think it's a person that does the sorting," Logan flipped through some pages in his book. "It doesn't say how, except that there's a sorting ceremony." He shrugged before closing the book and putting it to the side. It seemed like he wasn't done reading because he grabbed the top book off a pile next to their couch. The book was one of their required textbooks for a class.

"You do realize that we don't start school for another month," Kendall reminded Logan.

"I know," Logan replied. "I want to get ahead." The other three boys rolled their eyes before getting up to roam the tour bus.

* * *

><p>A month later, the Big Time Rush tour bus stopped in front of Los Angeles Union Station. The four guys filed off the bus and stared up at the train station. People walked past the boys as if the boys weren't famous. They frowned in confusion. Kelly and Gustavo walked up to the boys as some people were unloading the boys' trunks and animals and putting them on carts.<p>

"Why is no one recognizing us?" James asked. "We're famous!"

"I cast a spell on us," Kelly explained. "It's called a glamour."

"Oh, I know that!" Logan realized. "I read about this two days ago. It allows us to walk around without getting recognized. Although, it only lasts for an hour and doesn't work in crowded places. The glamour makes people skim over whomever it's cast on. They realize that we're here, but not who we are."

"If we were in class, I'd give you five points," Kelly told him. Logan smiled in triumph. "Now, grab your stuff and let's go." The boys each grabbed a cart with their stuff on it and followed Gustavo and Kelly into the building.

The group made their way through the building until they reached the arrivals/departures board. The guys glanced at it, noticing that there was nothing about Washburn on it. They tried to ask Gustavo and Kelly about it, but the two adults were already walking away. The boys had to rush after them. By the time the guys caught up, they had made it to the waiting room. Looking around in awe, the boys noted that even though it was a huge structure, there weren't very many people in there.

"The train leaves at ten, right?" Gustavo checked with Kelly.

"Yes," Kelly confirmed. "And right now it's 9:40."

"Dogs!" Gustavo turned to the boys. "You need to run into that wall." Gustavo pointed at the wall to the right side of an archway. The boys stared at him.

"Okay," Carlos agreed, putting his helmet on. Before he could run over to the wall, his friends stopped him.

"Before Carlos suffers more brain damage," Logan spoke to Gustavo and Kelly, "We want to make sure that we don't actually hit the wall. Do some magic on it or something."

"It's already got magic on it," Kelly explained. The guys stared at the piece of wall skeptically. There seemed to be nothing different between it and the surrounding walls.

"Yeah, I'm not running into that wall," James insisted.

"Fine!" Gustavo exclaimed, "I'll go first!" Gustavo stormed away from the others heading to the wall. The five left behind watched as Gustavo went up to the wall and pretended to lean on it. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching before he leaned further into the wall, disappearing through it.

"WHOA!" The boys gaped at the wall.

"Told you," Kelly reminded them. "Now, who's next?" None of the boys answered because Carlos had already grabbed his cart and ran towards the wall. His friends and Kelly watched as Carlos gave his signature Carlos scream before he passed through the wall. Surprisingly, none of the nearby muggles seemed to notice. Kelly looked to the ceiling as she mumbled, "Thank God for the glamour." She gestured for the other guys to head over to the wall. James headed for the wall next, running as well, but didn't scream like Carlos did. After James was through, Logan took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the wall. There, he paused, staring at the wall with apprehension. After his hesitation, Logan pushed his cart towards the wall as slow as a snail. Eventually, part of the cart went through and Logan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He pushed the cart the rest of the way through along with himself.

"I guess I'm last," Kendall realized. He headed over to the wall and stopped there. He stared at the brick wall for a second before closing his eyes and running at the wall. Once he opened his eyes, he was through. Joining with his friends and Gustavo nearby the wall, Kendall looked around the room.

It was a mirror image of the waiting room that he had just left, but it was much more crowded. People with carts were saying goodbye to what looked like relatives. Hugs and tears filled the room along with an overwhelming level of noise from dogs, cats, owls and an assortment of small animals. Wands were being waved around causing small spells to happen all over the place. The students that had already said goodbye were heading past an arch and towards a train visible through the arch.

"Okay boys," Kelly got their attention. Apparently, she came through the wall while they weren't paying attention. "We'll see you at Washburn. Have fun on the train."

"You're not coming with us?" James realized.

"No," Kelly told them. "You probably don't want your future professors to be around you when you're meeting your classmates. Besides, normally professors get there another way."

"Don't hurt anyone while we're gone," Gustavo insisted. "Just because you know us, doesn't mean we won't take away points or give you detention."

"We won't get in trouble," all four guys responded. Gustavo and Kelly raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, we might have a bad record with that," Logan admitted.

"We did end up in detention a lot," James added.

"And into some crazy problems," Carlos continued.

"And with magic, we're probably going to be attracting a whole lot more trouble," Kendall finished.

"Yeah, be good," Kelly told them. "Just go over to the train and they'll help you there." She and Gustavo nodded to the boys before turning around and heading through the wall.

The guys took in some deep breaths as they grabbed their carts and made their way to the train. While they passed through the crowd of wizards and witches, they overheard whispering and saw people of the crowd pointing at them. It became obvious that Kelly had taken the glamour off of them. The boys stared ahead, keeping their eyes focused on the train. Once they made it there, they were greeted by a conductor.

"Hello young wizards and welcome to the Washburn Express!" the conductor greeted them enthusiastically. "Please allow our baggage handlers to take your luggage carts. They'll take them to the luggage car. Make sure that you go there and change into your robes before we get to Washburn!" As if summoned, four people showed up next to the boys, decked out in uniforms and ready to take the carts. The guys didn't get a chance to say anything before the baggage handlers took their carts and left. "Now, get in there, pick a compartment and have a magical train ride!" The guys stared at the conductor.

"For a wizard, you're really enthusiastic about this," James observed.

The man's smile dropped, "Yeah, well, I'm a squib so I don't really have a choice on my job if I want to stick close to the magical world."

Carlos opened his mouth to ask what a squib was, but Logan was already explaining, "A squib is a non-magical person born of parents with magical abilities. Kind of the opposite of a muggleborn."

"Thanks for reminding me," the conductor seemed to take it personally. He walked off to talk to another group before Logan could respond. The guys glanced at each other in confusion.

Deciding to just leave it alone, the four of them got onto the train. They travelled through the train car, looking in the compartments. Most of them already had enough students that the boys wouldn't fit in there comfortably. Others were almost empty, but the looks that the boys got from the inhabitants were unpleasant enough to avoid sitting there. Finally, close to the back, the boys found a compartment that only had one other person in it and the girl stared out the window, not paying attention.

"Excuse me," Kendall addressed the girl. She quickly turned her head to face them, her red hair flying into her face from the sudden movement. Her green eyes met Kendall's as she waited for him to continue. Kendall looked over the girl. She was small and pale, but had a bit of a sunburn on her nose. Her tank top showed off her freckled arms and her sunburned shoulders. Kendall froze in his spot as he stared at her.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Kendall shook his head slightly to snap out of his stupor, "Do you mind if we sit here or are you saving it for someone?"

"Um, go ahead," the girl responded. "The only person I know here has gone off to talk with his other friends." She scanned the guys for a second before continuing, "Aren't you guys the band, Big Time Rush?" The guys exchanged smirks at being recognized.

"Yes, we are," James responded. "Are you a fan?"

"Not really, no," the girl admitted, making the guys' smirks disappear. "My sister is. That's how I know you. From her posters." Without another word, the girl turned to stare out the window again. The guys, deciding to leave her alone, sat down and began whispering among themselves.

* * *

><p>The Washburn Express rolled along the tracks, heading towards its destination. Passengers were gradually getting changed into their uniforms as time went on. Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James noticed that their fellow students seemed to walk slowly past their compartment often, staring inside and pointing. The girl that the guys had joined wouldn't look away from the window as the train rolled through fields and she didn't say another word.<p>

Once there was a lull in the people passing, Carlos got to his feet, "I think I'm going to explore this place."

"And by explore you mean look for trouble?" Kendall responded.

"No!" Carlos insisted. "Just exploring. If I get into trouble, that's just a coincidence." James, Logan and Kendall exchanged glances. They could swear they heard a chuckle come from the girl staring out the window.

"I think I'll go with him," Logan decided, getting up as well. He and Carlos left the compartment, turning to disappear down the hallway. Kendall and James went back to talking.

Suddenly, the door opened again and a boy with long, greasy, black hair strolled in and sat in front of the girl. James and Kendall decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, but still whisper together to make it seem normal. The girl glanced at the boy, narrowed her eyes and then turned back to the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she insisted.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Rosie h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Griffin," the girl explained, a tear starting to fall from one of her eyes.

"So what?"

She turned back to glare at him, her nose wrinkling in dislike, "So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" The boy stopped himself. The girl didn't notice as she was too busy wiping away her tears. "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Washburn!" She nodded, half-smiling behind the tears she had missed on her face. "You'd better be in Gaunt." That caught Kendall's and James's attentions.

"Gaunt?" Kendall spoke up causing the girl and boy to look over at him. "Who wants to be in Gaunt? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He directed the last part to James.

"My whole family's been in Gaunt," James reminded him.

"Oh, right," Kendall winced.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition," James grinned. "And we obviously know where you're heading."

"Knight," Kendall replied with a proud smile, "Just like my parents and the rest of my ancestors. All the way up to the founders themselves." The boy with the greasy hair snorted. Kendall turned to glare at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the boy responded with a slight sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go since you're neither?" James interrupted. Laughing, Kendall offered James his fist which James bumped, joining the laughter.

The girl, however, was not amused, getting to her feet and turning her glare on James and Kendall.

"Come on, Alphonso," the girl told the greasy haired boy, "Let's find another compartment." Alphonso got to his feet and followed the girl out, having to jump over Kendall's outstretched foot so he wouldn't trip.

"See ya, Alphony!" James called out, causing a roar of laughter between the two best friends again. The compartment door slammed shut, leaving Kendall and James alone.

"I hope Carlos and Logan don't run into that guy," Kendall mentioned. "He seemed kind of sketchy."

"And did you see his hair," James added. "He obviously doesn't even know how to use shampoo. How could that girl trust him when it's so hard to look away from that greasy mop on his head? Even being around that hair makes me worried about mine." He shivered as Kendall rolled his eyes. As though it would help, James pulled his comb out of his pocket and began treating his hair.

"Come on," Kendall got to his feet. "Let's go find that luggage car and change before we get there." James nodded, getting up as well. The two boys left the compartment.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos walked through the train slowly. They would have walked at a normal pace, but they kept getting stopped by their fellow students, asking what it was like to be famous. Finally, they made it to a car where no one left their compartments. Looking inside, the guys got glares from the students. The ones already wearing their uniforms had green and silver ties and a crest on their robes with a picture of a snake. They pulled away from the windows quickly and started walking away.<p>

Suddenly, the sound of the train car opening caught their attentions. Walking into the car were two people in their uniforms though these had ties of red and gold. The crest on their robes had a lion with a knight behind it as though both were getting ready to go into battle. The boy and girl froze once they saw Carlos and Logan, letting the guys get a good look at them.

The girl had blonde hair, reaching slightly past her shoulders. Her blue/green eyes screamed recognition as she stared at the two first years in front of her. The uniform was a bit loose since she was so petite. Logan's and Carlos's eyes moved onto the guy next to her. The boy's black hair seemed so dark that it made everything else about him seemed pale. His blue eyes were calculating as though trying to figure out a way out of whatever they had walked into.

"Shit," the boy mumbled. "First years. They're gonna tell the prefects and then we'll get detention once we get back." Logan and Carlos exchanged confused looks.

"Relax," the girl told him. "Remember, I pointed these guys out back at the station? They're the famous ones. They're cool." She looked back at the two boy band members. "Hey boys. I'm Alexis Jones. This is my boyfriend, Jonathan Reid. We're both Knights and fifth years."

"This car is where the Gaunts always sit," Jonathan mentioned, relaxing when he realized Carlos and Logan wouldn't run off telling on them. "We're about to prank them. What are you doing here?"

"Exploring," Logan and Carlos answered.

"Well, a little advice then," Alexis replied. "Unless you want to get in trouble, you might want to get out of here. Gaunts can be really high-strung." Carlos and Logan bolted out of the car. Not long after they were safe in the next car, they overheard a small explosion and screams coming from the train car they had just left. The explosion caused people to poke their heads out of their compartments and stare at Logan and Carlos. The pointing and whispering began again as the two boys walked fast through the train car. They tried their best to look completely innocent as a few older students with prefect badges on their robes ran past them.

They were stopped at the end of the train car. It wasn't by prefects, but by two girls with smiles on their faces. From their appearances, they didn't look like they could be friends, but they obviously were from the way they were exchanging glances.

The girl with the Knight Crest and tie included in her uniform had long brown hair that was set up in a fish braid, but her right side bangs had been missed. The bangs were kept from falling into her sapphire eyes by the black nerd glasses that shouldn't have been a good fashion statement, but on her it was. She also had bracelets covering her wrists. The girl standing next to her had much lighter brown hair that was almost blonde. She had added in streaks of every color imaginable into her long hair and side-swept bangs. The blue in her blue and bronze tie matched her eyes. The blue and bronze crest on her robe had a picture of an eagle on it. She had altered her uniform a bit: sweater-vest gone, shirt untucked from her skirt with a couple buttons undone at the top of her shirt and the tie was loose. There were multiple piercings in her ears and a small stud in her nose.

"Hey look," the girl with the altered outfit spoke first. "We've caught a couple of Big Time Rush members." Carlos and Logan exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"Oh, if only electricity worked around magic," the Knight girl responded. "Then I'd be able to send out a scuttbutt about this."

"What should we do with them?" the girl with the multicolored hair asked.

"Let us go?" Carlos suggested.

The two girls looked at each other before deciding, "Nah."

"But, we need to change!" Logan reasoned.

"We'll lead you to the luggage car," the girl with the glasses offered. "By the way, I'm Crystal Hemer. Second year Knight."

"And I'm Gloriana Scheize," the other girl revealed as she and Crystal led the boys into the next car. "Second year Bristow."

"And we obviously know you two," Crystal added. "Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. Part of Big Time Rush. And you're first years."

"We're fans of your music," Gloriana went on.

"It practically saved my life," Crystal mentioned. The four of them stopped at a door. "And here's the luggage car."

"We'll see you around," Gloriana told them. "Good luck on your sorting!" The two girls waved and then left Carlos and Logan. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and went into the luggage car.

Inside there were trunks and suitcases piled up to the ceiling. Some of the columns had fallen, spewing the luggage all over the walkway. There were a couple of changing booths for people that wanted to change there, but most people grabbed their uniforms from their luggage and left for their compartments to change there. Looking at the people, Logan and Carlos noticed Kendall and James in the back, pulling their uniforms out of their suitcases. They quickly went over to join their friends.

"Hey," James greeted Carlos and Logan. "The girl in our compartment left. What happened with you guys?"

"We met some people," Carlos told him.

"And here comes someone we've already met," Kendall pointed behind Logan and Carlos. The two boys turned to find Daniela, the girl they had met at the wand shop, heading towards them.

"Hey!" Daniela greeted them. She grabbed a suitcase from the ground. "You might want to get changed soon. My sister says we're gonna be there in like five minutes." She pulled her uniform out of her suitcase and went into one of the changing booths. The guys looked at each other before quickly getting their own uniforms out and ducking into some changing booths.

**(A/N): So, we've met all the OCs now! And that girl and boy from the compartment seem familiar…. And so does the invisibility cloak…. Next up's the sorting! It might be a while before I post that chapter because I have to write the sorting song…. Oh well. I hope I don't butcher it. If anyone still wants to send in an OC, you're welcome to it, but all the guys have their love interests slots filled. Until next time, happy reading!**


	7. Let The Sorting Now Begin

**(A/N): Yay! I've FINALLY got this chapter finished! And it's right in time for school to start (even though mine started last week)! I really have to give props to JK Rowling for coming up with so many sorting songs. Those things are tough to write! Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Aww! Thank you for calling me amazing! You are amazing too! And the sorting song is hopefully not too bad…), **_**JanineBTR**_** (I'm glad that I was able to get your characters right! It's a challenge to work with other people's characters, but I don't mind it. And thank you for loving it! I just try my best on these chapters and hope that people like them.), **_**Katerina The Von**_** (Yep, it's that way for a reason. Remember that the slogan of this BTR/HP crossover series is: Is history doomed to repeat itself? That's the main question that everyone will eventually be asking themselves.), **_**Luke-Bones**_** (Thank you for being an obsessive and concealing fan! Hopefully, this update wasn't too late.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (I've got a few new characters here! Although, I had to create them so that there would be some students in the other houses. And most of the new characters I created will just be passersby. Like extras. But they're needed because every house needs first years!), **_**tacobell**_** (Glad that you're enjoying seeing Gloriana in this story. I couldn't really fit her in this chapter, but I hope you still like it! I hope I didn't let anyone down with the sorting song. The people I tested it on seem to like it, so hopefully it's good.), **_**bluestring**_** (I hope this sorting song lived up to your expectations! I also threw in a school song, like in the first book.) and **_**Guest**_** (I'm happy that you like that chapter! I'm not forgetting the story. It just takes me a while to write. As for using the first book's sorting song, I considered it, but I felt as though the best way to test my own creative abilities would be to create my own. So, I did. It took me longer than using one of the already written sorting songs, but I'm happy with how it turned out.)**

**Once again, I do NOT own Big Time Rush or the magical world that Harry Potter lives in. They belong to people that are not me. And some of the OCs also don't belong to me. Daniela, Alexis, Jonathan, Gloriana and Crystal belong to **_**Witch Demigoddess**_**, **_**JanineBTR**_**, **_**tacobell**_** and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_**. They've only given me permission to use their characters. However, I DO own the sorting song written in here along with the Washburn school song! Now, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Let The Sorting Now Begin

Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan stepped off the train together. They were immediately greeted by a bellowing yell of, "First years! First years this way!" Turning their heads, they saw a man towering over all of the other students. The man was bigger than Freight Train which the guys didn't think was possible.

"He must be a giant," Logan decided.

"Actually, he's half-giant," Alexis told them as she passed by the boys with her boyfriend, Jonathan. The guys watched as the couple headed in the opposite direction of the first years. Shrugging, the four guys known as Big Time Rush headed over to join the other first years gathering around the half-giant.

"Alright," the half-giant began once all the first years had gathered around. "All of you follow me to the boats!" He turned and led the first years away from the train. The four boys looked at each other as they joined the crowd.

After a minute of walking, the half-giant and the first years reached a lake. Along the side of the lake, there were row boats without the oars.

"Four to a boat!" the half-giant declared. He got into one on his own. The guys watched as the girl they had shared a compartment with on the train got onto the same boat as Alphonso, Daniela and another guy that Alphonso seemed to know. Once everyone was in a boat, they started moving all on their own. Slowly, the boats moved across the black surface of the lake. The boys looked around for a reason, but found none. Lanterns from the front of the boats lit the way as the boats traveled in sync down the lake. A forest covered the shore to the right while mountains were on the left. As a group, the boats turned a corner.

Eyes brightened at the sight of the castle in the distance. A feeling passed over the guys that could only be called magical. The only light other than the stars of the sky were the lights coming from the windows. The castle had numerous towers, balconies, doors, windows and bridges between towers. It looked like something out of a storybook that had sprung to life right beside the lake. Due to the starlight hitting it in the right place, the stones of the castle seemed to sparkle. Most of the light came from the five-story windows that faced the lake. The windows were so huge that people could be seen from inside.

"Whoa," the guys mumbled together. For the rest of the boat ride, they were as speechless as their fellow classmates. The only sounds that any of them heard was the water splashing as it parted for the boats.

Once the boats finally reached the edge, the students and half-giant got out of the boats. Following the half-giant towards the castle, the students stared in awe at their surroundings. None of them seemed to notice when they finally reached the doors to the castle. The half-giant knocked on the doors.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Kelly stood there with a smile on her face. The guys jumped in surprise as they saw her.

"Don't worry, Casimir," Kelly addressed the half-giant. "I'll take it from here." Casimir gave her a salute before he disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Students, follow me." She walked further in the castle. While the other students followed her, the guys hung back for a second. They exchanged confused glances before they raced in front of the group to talk to Kelly.

"Kelly, what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, while we're here, it's Professor Wainwright," Kelly responded. "And you'll find out in a second. Just be patient." The guys pulled back. As they followed Kelly through the entrance hall, they looked around the room. There didn't seem to be a ceiling or, if there was, it was too high to see. Torches lined the stone walls and there seemed to be no sign of anything electrical in the room. Kelly led them up to the grand staircase where she paused and turned to the group.

"Welcome to Washburn," Kelly greeted the students. "I am Professor Wainwright, your deputy headmistress. The welcoming banquet will be starting soon, but before you eat, you'll be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is an important factor in your lives here at Washburn. During this ceremony, you'll be placed in one of the four houses. Your house will be like your family. You'll live together, go to classes together, spend time in your common rooms together and eat at the same table together. The four houses are Knight, Triggs, Bristow and Gaunt. Each time you do something good, such as answer a question correctly in class, you'll gain points for your house. And if you do something bad, you'll lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the school year wins the house cup. Now, I have to get the sorting ceremony ready. Wait here until I return." With that, Kelly headed up the stairs.

"Does anyone know what happens at the sorting ceremony?!" Carlos called out.

"My sister told me there's some kind of test," Daniela revealed. Kendall, Carlos and James looked at each other nervously, but Logan seemed confident. He went through the different spells he had researched over the summer in his mind, wondering which one he would have to use.

"What kind of test?" James asked. The other first years watched Daniela nervously, hoping it would be easy, but the girl just shrugged. A collective groan emitted from the group as they went silent, trying to figure out what to do.

It wasn't long before Kelly returned with a smile on her face. She looked over the first years for a second before she instructed, "Follow me." They did, heading up the stairs after her. Kelly and the group of students behind her reached the skyscraper-like double-doors at the top of the grand staircase. With a slight smile, Kelly placed a hand on each door and they opened for her. "Welcome to the Great Hall."

Students' jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. No one bothered to close them as they took in their surroundings. Long dining tables stretched from one side of the room to the next, each one filled with students wearing different colors. The colors they wore matched the décor hanging above heads in the banners depicting the houses' shields. Towards the front of each of these tables were open spaces where the new students were expected to sit once they were sorted. At the other end of the Great Hall was another long table where Griffin, Gustavo and a few other older people sat. The new students decided that the older people were their professors. Candles counted for most of the light in the room, but these candles weren't on the walls. They were hanging in midair over the heads of everyone. The many fireplaces on the sides of the room were lit up, providing extra warmth to the room that somehow wasn't overbearing even through the room was filled with warm bodies. The ceiling couldn't be seen behind the clouds above their heads. Although when the clouds parted, the ceiling still couldn't be seen. Instead was the sight of the night sky outside, stars sparkling down on them.

Kelly stopped them in front of everyone. While the first years stood nervously, horrified that they would be humiliated by being tested in front of their peers, Kelly stepped up onto the platform where the professors' table was. There, right on the edge of the platform, was a stool with a hat on it. Since everyone was quiet, staring at the hat, the first years did too. The hat was obviously old due to the many wrinkles and tears in the material. Before anyone could ask why they were staring at an old hat, a tear appeared right along one of the folds and a poem rang from the hat.

_With a wave of a wand  
>And a little imagination<br>The four founders created me  
>And put the sorting ceremony into motion<br>Now many years later  
>Here I am<br>Still giving my opinion  
>And bringing wisdom to this land<br>For when you put me on your head  
>I'll know your every skill and thought<br>So I can do my job  
>And put you in either Knight, Triggs, Bristow or Gaunt<br>For each founder had qualities  
>That they preferred over others<br>And I'll tell you who goes where  
>Before I put you all into slumbers<br>True to their namesake  
>Knights value bravery<br>They know to answer  
>When they get the call of chivalry<br>In problems for the Gaunts  
>Cunning is the answer<br>Your group will strive to be the best  
>With a Gaunt as your leader<br>Knowledge is key in Bristow  
>Where they must know everything<br>From the most complex of spells  
>To the songs people sing<br>For the House of Triggs  
>Honesty is best<br>Although since they're not picky  
>They'll gladly take the rest<br>Don't be shy, step on forward  
>And I'll give you a treat<br>I'll sort you in your houses  
>And then you all can eat!<em>

As the hat fell silent, applause roared in the Great Hall. While Kelly waited for it to die down, she opened up a scroll in her hand, reading it silently. After all cheers and claps disappeared from the hall, Kelly opened her mouth to read the first name, "Allaway, Alphonso." Eyes went to Alphonso as the pale boy escaped the crowd of first years to step up on the platform. Kelly lifted the hat from the stool, gesturing that he should sit on it. Alphonso did, allowing Kelly to place the hat upon his greasy, long, black hair.

Not even a second later, the hat screamed out, "GAUNT!" Applause broke out from the table with the green and silver banners above it depicting a snake. The boy gave the hat back to Kelly before he went over to join them at that table. One of its members with insanely long blonde hair reached over to place an encouraging hand on Alphonso's shoulder.

While Kelly read off a few more names, Kendall leaned over to talk to James, "Thank God he's in that house. I don't think I could take it if he was in Knight with us."

"What if I'm not sorted into Knight?" James asked. "I don't wanna be in Gaunt if most evil wizards come from there and it'll accept people with hair like that." Kendall rolled his eyes before the two guys focused on the sorting again.

"Becket, Leonardo," Kelly called for the next first year. A boy with auburn hair took in a deep breath before he went up to sit on the stool. Kelly placed the hat on his head.

A minute passed before the hat yelled out, "TRIGGS!" Cheers came from the table with a yellow and black banner above their heads. An otter was the prominent animal in their shield. Leonardo ran over to join them.

"I wonder why it takes longer for some people than others," Logan whispered to Kendall who shrugged in response. They looked back to the sorting.

"Castillo, Daniela." With a smile, Daniela went up to the stool and sat down. She took a deep breath as she felt the hat be placed on her head.

It took a few seconds before the hat declared, "KNIGHT!" Daniela let out her breath in relief. She took the hat off her head, handing it to Kelly before running over to the cheering table with the red and gold banners above them.

"Cool," Carlos noted. "We already know someone in our future house!"

"Carlos, we aren't guaranteed a spot in Knight just because Kendall is a descendant of the founder!" Logan exclaimed. "He's got the best chance out of all of us. I'll probably end up in Bristow because of my smarts and, from what I've read, you'd be a good fit for Triggs. As for James –"

"Diamond, James." Kelly's announcement of James's name made Logan cut himself off. Murmurs came from the different tables, especially the Gaunt table, as people stared at James. Nervously, James headed for the stool. To himself, he wished that his friends had gone first because he knew he wasn't ready to be sorted. Sitting on the stool, Kelly placed the hat on his head.

James squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the yell that would send him into the House of Gaunt. Instead, a whisper rang in his ear, "_Hmm… You're a puzzle._" James opened his eyes and saw that no one seemed to have moved. They continued to stare at the hat and it became obvious that no one but him had heard that. "_I see that ambition in you that the Gaunts love. You get that from your family. But, you made friends with a Knight. And I can tell that you would not be happy away from your friends. You've got that loyalty in you. You'd fight for them or alongside them. Which proves enough for me to put you in _KNIGHT!" The hat had screamed the last word. There was a short silence due to the surprise of James not getting put into Gaunt.

Suddenly, the Knights cheered while the Gaunts sulked. Kelly took the hat off James's head and he headed over to the Knight table, completely on the opposite side of the room from the Gaunt table. A smile had appeared on his face, lighting up his mood. He sat down right next to Daniela. The two of them exchanged quick smiles before they concentrated on the next person to go, Carla Diaz. The raven haired girl had already sat down on the stool, waiting underneath the hat.

"BRISTOW!" the hat declared. The girl smiled as she handed the hat to Kelly and then joined the cheering table with the blue and bronze colored banners above them.

"So, with your reasoning, was James supposed to end up in the House of Knight?" Kendall asked Logan.

Shaking his head, Logan responded, "No, he should be in the House of Gaunt because of his ambitious attitude! The hat must have a flaw or something."

"Logan, that thing is hundreds of years old," Kendall reminded him. "It's gotta be right or they would have gotten rid of it long ago."

Logan didn't get to answer because Kelly called out, "Garcia, Carlos." Placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder, Kendall wished him luck. As soon as Carlos was free, he ran up to the stool and sat down on it, practically bouncing in the seat. With a smile, Kelly placed the hat on Carlos's head.

"_Don't scream_," the hat immediately whispered in Carlos's ear. Carlos went wide-eyed, but kept his scream in. "_Good. You take instruction well. You like to get in trouble, both unintentional and intentional. That total disregard for rules is a definite skill of the Gaunts, but you mostly do the trouble with your friends. Yet, you've got to have courage to do all those insane things. And who am I to break up the four? _KNIGHT!"

The Knight table erupted in cheers. Some of the girls were rubbing it into the faces of the girls at the Triggs table next to them that Knight already had two of the Big Time Rush members. James catcalled from his spot next to Daniela. The girl pushed James over a bit, allowing room for Carlos to sit next to her. Carlos ran over to them, realized he was still wearing the hat, returned it and then sat down in between James and Daniela. Carlos and James gave each other high-fives, excited to be in the same house.

They talked among themselves and Daniela until Kelly called out, "Knight, Kendall." Talking erupted in the hall, no one bothering to keep it quiet as Kendall broke away from the group and headed for the stool. The Knights energetically watched Kendall while the other houses gazed upon him with curiosity. Kendall sat down on the stool and Kelly smiled as she began to lower the hat on Kendall's head.

The hat didn't even reach Kendall's head before he heard the words, "_I don't even need to touch you to know you belong in _KNIGHT!" The hat screamed out the last word while it was still hovering above Kendall's head. Students sitting at the Knight table got to their feet, giving Kendall a standing ovation. Kendall smiled, handing the hat to Kelly before he joined the others at the table, sitting right across from James.

"Now all we need is Logan here so we can stay together!" Carlos called out to Kendall over the sounds of cheers. The other tables didn't seem to care about this loss because it was obvious that a Knight would end up in the house of his ancestors. They preferred to keep an eye on the other students.

"Lafoy, Trista." The name Kelly called out made James's face drop. He looked at the students just in time to see a girl with hair as black as coal step away from the others. She went up to sit on the stool, a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"Dear God," James mumbled, watching Kelly lower the hat upon the girl's head. Carlos, Kendall and Daniela looked at Trista curiously.

"GAUNT!" The hat screeched as it touched a strand of her frizzy hair. Trista's smirk grew as she headed over to the cheering Gaunt table, acting like she owned the place.

"Who is that?" Daniela asked James.

"That's my cousin," James revealed, watching the girl join the other new Gaunts.

"Wasn't she the one that tried to kill you by setting you on fire?" Kendall remembered. James slowly nodded, glaring at Trista from across the room. The girl caught his eyes. She waved back at him for a second before she turned her friendly gesture into a rude one. The others around her roared with laughter at the gesture. With a scowl, he turned back to the front where Trent Mercik had just been sorted into Gaunt.

"Mitchell, Logan." Logan froze at the sound of his name. The red-haired girl who the boys had seen on the train noticed and pushed him slightly so he'd move towards it. He looked back at her and she gestured for him to move. Slowly, knowing all eyes were on him, Logan got up on the platform and sat down on the stool. Kelly lowered the hat upon his head.

"_You've certainly got an excellent mind, don't you?" _The hat whispered into Logan's ear. "_I can see why your friends make you do all their work. You would do excellent in Bristow._" Logan looked worriedly over at his friends at the Knight table. "_Ah, but you'd miss your friends. Your loyalty shows no bounds. Yes, I see enough courage in you, with the right circumstances of course. And, like I said to Mr. Garcia, who am I to break up the four? _KNIGHT!" Logan gave a sigh of relief as Kelly grabbed the hat allowing Logan to head over to the cheering Knight table. Some of the students at the table were rubbing it in other houses' faces that all the members of Big Time Rush were in Knight. The kids at the Bristow table seemed to take this one harder since Logan was their closest chance to get a Big Time Rush member. Kelly even seemed smug as she stuck her tongue out slightly at one of the teachers at the table. The guy snarled back.

By the time the chatter had died down again, the Sorting Hat had already sorted a few more people. Kelly looked to her sheet and called out, "North, Andrea." The girl that the guys had shared a compartment with on the train stepped forward, green eyes focused on the hat in Kelly's hand. Andrea sat down on the stool and Kelly lowered the hat onto her head.

The hat was only there for a second before it cried out, "KNIGHT!" The other members of her new house, including the boys of Big Time Rush, cheered for her. Andrea gave the hat back to Kelly before running over to sit beside the other first year Knights. Sitting down across from Daniela, she looked to her left and groaned as she realized that Kendall was on her right.

"Offense taken at that," Kendall told her before he and his friends turned to watch Blake Rehak get sorted into Gaunt.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the only girl anymore," Daniela sparked up a conversation with Andrea. "I'm Daniela, but my friends call me Dani."

"I'm Andrea," the red-haired girl replied. "But my friends call me Andy."

"What is up with you two having nicknames that sound like guys' names?" Kendall joined in on the conversation. The two girls slowly turned to glare at him. "Er, forget I said that." He looked up at the sorting just in time to see Wendi Schull run off to the cheering Triggs table.

"There aren't very many people left," Logan noted. "I wonder if we're going to be the only new Knights this year."

"More room for us!" Daniela declared. She and Andrea shared a high-five. The two girls looked to the front.

"Trumbauer, Autumn." A girl with blonde hair escaped the crowd to sit on the stool. Kelly placed the hat on Autumn's head.

After a few seconds of deliberation, the hat screamed, "GAUNT!"

"That's the last girl!" Andrea realized.

"It's a really small class size this year," Alexis leaned over to tell her. The first years looked over at her. "Normally, there are over a hundred people each year. Either this is a really slow year or more people are sending their kids to that other American wizarding school."

"Hey, didn't we meet you on the train?" Carlos remembered.

"Yep," the girl nodded. "Alexis. I was with my boyfriend, Jonathan."

Jonathan leaned over to look at them from the other side of Alexis, "And in case you're curious, we have detention Wednesday for that thing we did earlier." Kendall and James looked at Logan and Carlos, expecting to hear about what happened, but the two boys kept their mouths shut.

"As I was saying," Alexis went on, "It could be something else. There have been rumors about an evil wizard growing power. More families could be homeschooling."

"But there's no safer place than Washburn," Jonathan insisted. "No one wants to mess with Professor Griffin."

"It was a guess," Alexis retorted. "There could just be less wizards and witches in their generation." She turned to look at the sorting, obviously deciding that the conversation was over. The last person, Rory Verano, was up. Everyone watched him get sorted into Bristow. Since everyone was sorted and seated, Kelly rolled up the scroll she had been reading from. Grabbing the stool, she walked off with the stool, hat and scroll.

Griffin got to his feet, causing all talking to cease. He opened his mouth to address the students, "Welcome to Washburn! I'd like to take this opportunity to say a few words: Hinney, Occulan, Rallids, Inolf. Now, enjoy the banquet!" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan exchanged confused looks.

"Is it just me or is Griffin weirder than usual?" James asked.

"Maybe it's a spell," Carlos suggested.

Logan shook his head, "No, spells are in Latin and that is not Latin. It's gibberish! Maybe they're the last names of people. That's the only thing that I can come up with."

"Whatever it is, it's still weird," Kendall mentioned. "But what else should we expect from Griffin?"

"Uh, guys?" Daniela got their attention. "Aren't you gonna eat?" At those words the guys looked down at the table and their mouths watered instantly. On the previously empty dishes that lined the table, food had somehow appeared. From barbeque items like ribs, hamburgers and hot dogs to pastas and casseroles of all shapes and sizes, practically any food that the heart desired was there and more. Some of the foods along the table were unrecognizable, but looked just as good as those around it. As if it was planned from the beginning, a big bowl of corndogs sat right in front of Carlos.

Carlos grabbed some corndogs and brought it up to his face happily, declaring, "I love magic." Without warning, the guys dug into their food, barely even taking time to use their silverware. Andrea wrinkled her nose in disgust while Daniela chuckled at the guys' enthusiasm. Chatter echoed in the halls as people ate. Conversations came up to get to know the new first years and what people did over the summer.

"What is this stuff?" Logan pointed at a pitcher of an orange liquid. "It's too dark to be orange juice."

"It's pumpkin juice," Daniela revealed, grabbing the pitcher and pouring a glass for herself.

"We used to have butterbeer too, but there was an incident two years ago," Alexis revealed.

"I wonder if that's the reason Professor Fredrick left that year," Jonathan mentioned. "We did trash his office pretty bad after getting drunk on butterbeer." The guys exchanged looks.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the Triggs table and everyone looked over at them. The students watched as a ghost floated up from the table. The older students quickly went back to their eating while first years gaped at the ghost.

"Is that the ghost of Abraham Lincoln?!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Yes," a voice behind her replied. Everyone turned to see another ghost there. The first year Knights' jaws dropped as the recognized the ghost. "And I always get that reaction. George Washington, first President of the United States at your service." He gave a slight nod of his head to them. "I'm also the Knight House ghost. Mr. Lincoln is the Triggs House ghost." He pointed over at a ghost conversing with some students at the Bristow table. "Benjamin Franklin, the Bristow House ghost." George gestured over to a one-armed ghost around the Gaunt table. "And there's Thomas Jackson, better known throughout the U.S. as 'Stonewall' Jackson. He's the Gaunt House ghost."

"Wasn't he one of the generals during the Civil War for the Confederacy?" Logan remembered. George nodded.

"Ugh, history," James, Carlos, Kendall and Daniela complained. Logan and Andrea still seemed interested in learning more.

"'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it'," George Washington told them. "A quote from George Santayana that is repeated in many ways and for good reason. Keep that in mind during your seven years here." He watched Carlos stuff two corndogs in his mouth at once. "And you, be careful while eating or you may be joining us ghosts sooner than you think." With that said, the ghost floated off to talk to some of the other Knights.

Daniela quickly pulled one of the corndogs out of Carlos's mouth, telling him, "You're welcome for saving your life." She placed the corndog on Carlos's plate, wiped her hand on a napkin and went back to her own food. Carlos gave her a smile while he still had one of the corndogs in his mouth.

Once everyone finished their dinner, insisting they were full, the food disappeared before their very eyes only to be replaced with desserts of all shapes and sizes. Stomachs suddenly seemed empty at the sight of things from vanilla pudding to pumpkin pie to mini chocolate fountains that never stopped flowing. Somehow, the various ice cream treats along the table stayed frozen while the brownies stayed moist and warm to the touch. Like with dinner, there were items unrecognizable to the people that had grown up eating muggle foods. The magical foods were found to be made of chocolate, pumpkin or both.

Logan and Andrea struck up a conversation about classes, wondering when it would start. Carlos was entertaining James and Daniela by doing an impersonation of Gustavo.

"So, was Griffin always headmaster?" Kendall asked Alexis and Jonathan.

"For as long as we've been here," Alexis revealed.

"I always wondered what he did whenever he wasn't around us," Kendall mumbled.

"Yeah, although that's more than we can say about the DADA professors," Jonathan added. When Kendall looked confused, Jonathan went on, "Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some say the position is cursed because no one lasts for more than a year." Kendall turned away from them and looked to the table where the professors were sitting. Gustavo was greedily eating up a whole bunch of different desserts while Griffin and Kelly were talking.

Finally, the dessert disappeared. As Griffin got to his feet to speak, the room went silent.

"Now that we've all been fed, I've got some announcements for the start of school," Griffin began. "First off, the forest outside is forbidden to all students. And when I say all students, I mean all students." He gave a quick glance over at Alexis and Jonathan. The two of them just smiled back. "The castle's caretaker, Mr. Timmons, has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be used in the hallways between classes. Quidditch try-outs are next week. See Mr. Fedele for sign-ups and more information. Remember that first years are not allowed to try-out." Kendall scowled. He had been hoping to play.

"We've got a few new professors this term," Griffin went on. "Let's give them an enthusiastic Washburn welcome. After Professor Isidore accidently ingested a little poison, our potions position opened up. It will be filled by Professor Rocque." Gustavo got to his feet and nodded to the slight applause from the students. "He's done the job in the past, so he's happy to take it once again. Professor Rocque will also have another mandatory class called Creative Studies." A mumbling erupted in the room as Gustavo sat down again. The noise quickly stopped when Griffin continued. "Professor Wainwright will take over Transfiguration and the job of Deputy Headmistress." Kelly stood up to bow slightly before taking her seat again. "And the rotating door of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is filled this year by Professor Sullivan." A woman with long black hair raised her hand, indicating that it was her. "And now, before everyone goes to bed, we should sing the school song!" He pulled out his wand and waved it. A ribbon erupted from it, climbing up in the air to settle above everyone's heads. Words appeared on the ribbon. "Pick a tune and sing along!" A second later, voices echoed the room as they sang:

_Washburn, oh Washburn  
>Our brains are empty, but yearning<br>Wash out the cobwebs  
>And burn in some learning<br>Washburn, oh Washburn  
>Please don't leave us hanging<br>Teach us everything you know  
>Until our ears are ringing<br>Washburn, oh Washburn  
>Can't you hear us singing<br>Be there for us until the end  
>And things will never be boring!<em>

The students had smiles on their faces as they sang the lyrics. Slowly, the students broke off until only Kendall, James Carlos and Logan were left. Their fellow classmates watched as the guys held onto the last note, harmonizing together. As if it had been planned, the four first years stopped together. Cheers erupted from the Knight, Triggs and Bristow tables while the Gaunts scowled. Kendall looked over at Andrea to find her rolling her eyes. Suddenly looking determined, it became obvious that Kendall would do anything he could to get Andrea to like his band.

"Goodnight to all!" Griffin spoke to the students. "Follow your prefects to your common rooms!" He sat down to patiently wait for the students to leave the Great Hall. The six first years in Knight looked down the table for their prefect. A girl got up from the table and gestured for the Knights to follow her. Only a few others besides the first years went up to her. She didn't seem to mind, already heading out of the Great Hall.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other Knights?" Logan asked.

"No," the girl replied. "My job is to show the first years where to go. The others can get the password from one of the other prefects." She walked up a set of stairs and the group found themselves on the second floor. "Be careful here. The stairs like to move." The first years looked at each other and then up. Sure enough, above them, the stairs were moving up, down, sideways, upside down and, sometimes, disappearing into the wall.

It took a while, including a few wrong turns, before the group reached the top. The prefect stopped them right in front of a portrait of a man with a horse. The man in the picture was moving as he fed an apple to his horse. He looked up and noticed the group watching him. With a smile, he demanded, "Password." The guys' and Andrea's jaws dropped at the sight of a moving and speaking picture. That's when they noticed that it wasn't just this portrait, it was all of them. Every photo lining the walls of the room of staircases moved. The humming that they had heard coming up the steps had come from the pictures as the people in them spoke in hushed whispers.

"_Magnus Tempus Adsilio_," the prefect told the picture.

Suddenly, the picture swung open, revealing a hole in the wall behind it. The prefect led the others inside. Looking around, that's when they noticed that it was the Knight common room. Comfy looking couches littered the room along with a few tables and chairs for people to study at. On one side of the room, a huge fireplace took up most of the wall, heating the room. An archway took up the wall opposite the fireplace. Looking inside, it became obvious it was a mini library as bookshelves lined the walls and a few couches and reading lamps were in the middle. Right across from the entrance to the common room was another archway. Beyond it was a set of stairs.

As the older kids that had joined them went up the stairs, the prefect turned to the first years, "Your rooms are up those stairs. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Goodnight and be ready for class tomorrow." Without another word, the girl headed up the stairs. The first years exchanged looks before they went up too. At a landing, the stairs split so the guys and girls said goodnight as they headed up their respective staircases. The guys passed by a few doors before they finally reached one that said 'First Years'. Right at the bottom of the door, there was a doggy door as though the makers of the castle knew dogs might need to get out quickly. With a collective breath, they headed inside.

The room had four canopy beds with red curtains that could be held back with a gold rope. It seemed the beds had already been picked out for them because their luggage and animals were on the respective beds. Fox and Sydney looked up from their sleeping places at the ends of the beds. Bastet barely flicked a tail to acknowledge their presence. Bandit hooted from his perch on the top of the balcony. The guys each headed over to their beds, getting ready to sleep. Glancing out the windows at times, they noticed that their room was in one of the many towers in the castle.

Logan struck up a conversation as they changed. "We didn't get split up!"

"This place is totally awesome," James admitted. "It's like we're royalty by living in a castle."

"And the food is AMAZING!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And we got to meet some new people," Kendall added.

"So, is school worth it to be here?" Logan checked as the four of them got into their beds.

"Worth it," James, Carlos and Kendall agreed. A few seconds later, snoring was the only sound coming from that room.

**(A/N): Okay, I have one small explanation. I know Bellatrix Lestrange is older than the Marauders, but I need her equivalent in this story for things to work. And in case you're wondering, yes, Trista Lafoy is the Americanized Bellatrix Lestrange. Like I said at the beginning, the characters are SIMILAR, not exactly the same. Hopefully, you'll forgive this small change in age so that I can tell this story correctly. And now, we've found out the name of that girl the guys had met. Andrea North! Kendall didn't have much of a good impression on her, did he? The house ghosts have shown themselves! And they're a part of American history as well! Is there a reason for that? Oh yeah, but I won't reveal it. I will admit something. After I wrote the school song, it got stuck in my head and I was singing it while walking around my house. My sister gave me a weird look because of that... Up next, the guys tackle their first classes! Until then, happy reading!**


	8. Projects Are Revealing

**(A/N): And here's another update! I'm trying to get updates for my stories up faster, but once again, no promises. Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**JanineBTR**_** (Since the school is American, I felt as though the ghosts should be well known Americans. The fourth ghost, "Stonewall" Jackson was a general during the American Civil War for the Confederates, as in the side that lost. His war tactics and personality were most similar to what Slytherins/Gaunts prefer and that's why I chose him for the ghost role.), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (You know I can't give out any spoilers! I can tell you that your character is in this chapter. Slightly though. Let me offer you some advice. Patience is an excellent trait to have. Your character is Logan's eventual love interest, but they have to get to know each other first! I've got six, possibly seven, more stories after this one! This story only covers the guys' first year! So, be patient and enjoy the story.), **_**tacobell**_** (Gloriana is in this chapter! And thank you for understanding when she can't be here. That sorting song took me so long to make, but I was so excited when I got it done.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (I know I sent you a PM about the picture, but thank you again for that! It's amazing and awesome and fantastic and such an honor that you'd spend the time to make something based off of my work! And thank you for letting me use it as the cover for this story! You're an amazing person! Thank you for the compliments. And if you liked Carlos running off with the hat, you'll love what happens in this chapter! As for Trista… I've got some plans for her… There's a small preview of her… chaos… in this chapter.), **_**bluestring**_** (Yay! I'm so glad you liked the song! And I hope this chapter covers your expectations!) and **_**Lexi**_** (I hope this update was soon enough for you.). I do not own Big Time Rush or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They belong to imaginative people who are not me. I also don't own the right to these characters: Daniela and Gabriela (**_**Witch Demigoddess**_**), Alexis and Jonathan (**_**JanineBTR**_**), Crystal (**_**Cryss'BTRusher**_**) and Gloriana (**_**tacobell**_**). Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Projects Are Revealing

The next morning, the guys were woken up by the sound of an air horn. They groaned, slowly opening their eyes. Flying around their room was a ghost. At least, they thought it was a ghost. It didn't seem like any of the ghosts they had met in the Great Hall since it kept shape-shifting. When the guys tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, the ghost-thing changed into the air horn again, blasting its sound in Logan's ear.

Once the ghost-thing turned back into its human form, it spoke, "Wake up, ickle firsties! You've got five minutes before you're supposed to be awake!" He chuckled and disappeared through the wall. Moaning as they realized they wouldn't be able to enjoy those last five minutes asleep, the four boys got up and got ready for their first school day.

"Waking people up minutes before they're supposed to be up," James shook his head. "Now, that's evil."

* * *

><p>Sitting down at the Knight table in the Great Hall, the guys quickly loaded their plates with food. Daniela and Andrea were already there, looking over pieces of paper and talking among themselves.<p>

Daniela looked up to tell the boys, "Professor Wainwright has the schedules. You might want to get them now. We've got Potions Class with Professor Rocque after breakfast." Before they could even move, Kelly walked past them, dropping a piece of paper in front of each of them. Kendall, Carlos and James glanced at the paper and then went back to their food, but Logan paid more attention to the schedule listed, joining the conversation with Andrea and Daniela.

"We've got potions and History of Magic today," Logan realized.

"Not too bad for a Monday," Daniela replied. "I've seen my sister's schedules. Some years she'd have four classes in one day."

"Think this is anything like college?" Andrea asked. "That's where I was planning on heading before I got my letter."

"If you think about it, Washburn kind of replaces college," Logan responded. "We live in dorms, we eat in a cafeteria, we go to classes that are in block schedules so we're not always in class and the people around us are college-aged. That means some students will be drinking, throwing parties, rebelling, using their newfound freedom away from their parents. It'll be a lot like college."

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance because Alphonso had come over to talk to her, "Hey Andy, what classes do you have today?"

Kendall looked up at Alphonso's voice, "Hey greasy-head! You've got the wrong table. The evil wizards are on the other side of the room." Logan shook his head at the bullying.

With a scowl, Andrea got to her feet, "Come on, Alphonso. I'm done with breakfast. I gotta get my books from the tower." She grabbed Alphonso's arm and pulled him away.

"I don't know why she's friends with that guy," Daniela shook her head. "He's creepy."

Suddenly, Daniela's older sister plopped down in the spot next to Daniela, "Dani, we gotta talk."

"Okay?" Daniela could practically feel the guys watching her and her sister. "What's up, Gabi?"

"You know that I'm Head Girl this year, right?" Gabriela began. Daniela nodded. "Well, I wanted to warn you that just because I am Head Girl doesn't mean I won't take points away if you and your little friends get in trouble. From what you've told me about them, they get into trouble a lot. So, be good." With a warning glance at Daniela and the guys, Gabriela got up and left.

"You talked to her about us?" Carlos turned to Daniela in surprise.

Daniela's eyes went back and forth as she noticed that the guys were staring at her, "Uh, just a little. Nothing huge. We should go. Class starts soon." Daniela got to her feet and headed out of the Great Hall. The guys glanced at each other before they followed her.

* * *

><p>The first years filed into the potions classroom in the stone basement of Washburn. Gustavo stood at the front of the classroom, writing something on a chalkboard. Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall sat together. They looked around the room and noticed that the students were already dividing up based on their houses. Sitting right in front of the boys were Andrea and Daniela. While Andrea talked with Alphonso in front of her, Daniela tapped her fingers on the desk, impatiently waiting for class to start.<p>

Trista, James's cousin, was the last to walk in. She smacked her gum loudly as she strutted behind the guys, pushing their heads forward as she walked past each of them. They glared at the girl as she took a seat right next to Alphonso. With a scowl towards Andrea, Trista grabbed Alphonso and turned him so he was facing the front.

"Do not associate with Knights," Trista insisted. "They make big deals out of nothing." She gave a quick glare to James before she focused on the front again.

The boys didn't have a chance to say a word before Gustavo turned around to address them, "Welcome to Potions Class, first years. I am Professor Rocque and I will be teaching you. This is the class where the skills you need are patience, time-management and the ability to follow directions." He looked over at the guys, knowing they would cause him grief throughout the year. They stared back innocently. "Today's lesson will be ways to figure out if a liquid is poison. We will start with these two potions here." He held up two vials with liquid inside. Both liquids looked mud-like and thick. One of them had bubbles in it. "Who can tell me which one of these is poison?" Logan, Andrea, Alphonso and some of the Bristows raised their hands. "Let's see. Eeny, meeny, miny, you with the red hair." Gustavo finally pointed at Andrea. "Miss…"

"North," Andrea told him. "Andrea North. The vial that has the bubbling liquid is the one that's not the poison. It's polyjuice potion which allows someone to take on the appearance of another."

"Excellent, Miss North," Gustavo actually gave her a smile. "Ten points to Knight." While the four boys of Big Time Rush fist-bumped, Daniela gave Andrea a thumbs up. "What is the poison?" Only Logan and Alphonso raised their hands. Gustavo gave Logan a quick glance before gesturing to Alphonso. "You, greasy-head." Chuckles came from James, Carlos and Kendall causing Logan to shake his head slightly. The three boys stopped when Andrea turned to glare at them.

"Alphonso Allaway," Alphonso gave his name. "The poison is also polyjuice potion, but it's prepared incorrectly. Polyjuice potion must be made exactly like the instructions say or it will become a poison. In this case, the lacewing flies were not stewed for the instructed twenty-one days."

"Very good, Mr. Allaway," Gustavo praised. "Ten points to Gaunt." The Gaunts celebrated quietly. "Let's move on." Gustavo put the vials to the side and brought over a cauldron filled with a clear liquid. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" Once again, Logan, Andrea and Alphonso raised their hands along with a couple Bristows.

Before Gustavo could call on someone, Trista popped her gum. Gustavo flinched at the sound. He tried to pull himself together and go on, but Trista did it again.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Gustavo looked at the Gaunt girl.

"Lafoy," Trista responded. "Trista Lafoy. The name which everyone will show respect when they hear it." A smirk appeared on her face. "Or they will suffer."

"Miss Lafoy," Gustavo addressed her with annoyance. "No gum chewing." Trista smacked her gum even louder. Gustavo began to get red in the face. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan covered their ears. "Get rid of it NOW!" Trista didn't seem intimidated. She rolled her eyes, but picked the gum out of her mouth. After showing it to the entire class, she tossed it into the cauldron full of liquid.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the cauldron, hitting Gustavo in the face. Gustavo was mainly unharmed, but his eyebrows had burned off. The four guys winced and Daniela and Andrea covered their mouths.

"This is kind of a leap," Trista started. "But I'm guessing that whatever that is, it's not safe to drink."

"TWENTY POINTS FROM GAUNT!" Gustavo screamed in her face. "CLASS DISMISSED! EXCEPT YOU!" The students gathered their things and raced out of the classroom, leaving Trista alone with Gustavo.

* * *

><p>James was practically dancing as the boys made their way to History of Magic. He didn't even care that some of the people in the hallways were laughing at him. His friends were some of the people laughing.<p>

"I am loving it here!" James declared. "We didn't have to do anything for our first class, no homework and Trista, the girl that can do no wrong in my family, got in trouble!" He stopped dancing so he could walk along with his friends. "And thanks to Kendall's future girlfriend, the Knights are already in the lead for the cup!"

Kendall's smile disappeared, "Andrea's not my future girlfriend! I could never date someone that's friends with a Gaunt."

"Good thing too," Daniela passed by them. "She hates you."

The group reached the classroom, but the previous class was still in there. They joined the others sitting beside the door.

"With things going so great here, what could go wrong?" Carlos mentioned. His three friends turned their heads to glare at him.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Logan exclaimed. "Now, something's gonna go wrong."

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

The others didn't get a chance to speculate about what could happen because the door to the classroom opened. A wave of second years came out of the room, talking to each other. The guys looked up and noticed Crystal and Gloriana walk out. They saw the guys and stopped in front of them.

"So, how's your first day so far?" Gloriana asked. James and Kendall stared at the girls in front of them, not knowing who they were.

"Not bad," Logan admitted. "James's cousin got in trouble in potions class. So, Gaunt lost some points."

"Nice!" Crystal responded. "The Gaunts have been so annoying since they won the house cup last year."

"That's for sure," Gloriana agreed.

"Who are you?" Kendall and James asked.

"Crystal and Gloriana," Carlos told his friends. "We met them on the train."

"If you need anyone to keep you from getting lost, let us know," Crystal offered. "We know this place like the back of our hands."

"Well, most of it," Gloriana corrected. "This place is older than America. There's bound to be some secrets that no one living knows about."

"But we still know a lot," Crystal replied. "So, let us know if you need any directions. Things can get confusing. Especially if you get caught on the moving staircase."

"Last year, I ended up on the sixth floor when I was trying to get on the fourth," Gloriana added. "Someone should really make a map."

"Come on," Crystal told her friend, "We've got Transfiguration in twenty minutes." The girls waved to the guys before they walked away.

"A map?" James caught. "That would be nice."

"Why would we need a map?" Logan asked. "Once we get to know this place, we won't have to rely on a map." He looked up and noticed the other students heading into the classroom. "We should go inside." The four boys got to their feet and went into the classroom.

As the guys settled into their seats, Andrea and Alphonso walked in. Andrea sat next to Daniela and gestured for Alphonso to sit next to her. The Gaunt looked over at Daniela glaring at him and then at Big Time Rush who were sitting behind the girls. While Logan showed indifference, Kendall, James and Carlos stared at Alphonso as though daring him to sit near them.

"I think I'm gonna sit with the other Gaunts," Alphonso told Andrea. Before she could argue, he joined his house in the back row.

"Why are you friends with him?" Daniela demanded of the other Knight girl.

"Because he's nice," Andrea defended.

"He's a Gaunt!" Daniela argued. "I have never heard of a nice Gaunt. Look at them!" Andrea turned to watch the Gaunts. The girls whispered among themselves unless they spat out a rude comment about what someone from the other houses was wearing. The guys in the House of Gaunt were quiet, but they scanned the room as though they were predators searching for their prey. Andrea even caught Alphonso giving Big Time Rush those glares. "I'm telling you. All of those Gaunts are going to end up as dark wizards."

"Alphonso isn't like them," Andrea insisted. She wouldn't say another word on the subject after that.

After a few more attempts to get Andrea to see some sense, Daniela gave up and turned to the guys, "So, what are you guys gonna do to leave your legacy?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Oh, come on," Daniela replied. "Your legacy! Don't you wanna be remembered once you've graduated? Something that you can tell your kids when they find out about Washburn." The guys stared at her. "Maybe you'll have led the Quidditch team to victory over all the other houses." They blinked at her words. "Or get the most detentions ever recorded."

"Yeah, that sounds more like us," Carlos mentioned. Daniela rolled her eyes, but she smiled slightly.

"Can you do me a favor and stay far away from me when you get in trouble then?" Andrea requested.

"No promises," Kendall told her. Andrea narrowed her eyes, yet she didn't respond. Instead, she opened her textbook and concentrated on that.

Suddenly, Trista came in the room and, completely ignoring her fellow Gaunts, sat right behind James. He stared at her with widened eyes.

"Hey Jamie," Trista greeted her cousin. "I see your hair grew back since the last time we saw each other." James's hands immediately went to his hair as though he could protect it from Trista. He scooted as far away from her as he could without leaving his seat. It wasn't far enough because Trista reached up to twist her finger in James's hair. "I'll admit. I've missed you. And now we get to be in the same class for seven years." Yanking, Trista pulled some strands of hair from James's head. James responded with a yelp. Trista smirked as she scanned over James's friends. "And I have three more torture victims." Logan, Carlos and Kendall gulped. "See you later." Getting up, Trista moved to join the Gaunts. She quickly began whispering, showing James's hair to the others.

"That can't be good," Logan realized.

"See what I was talking about!" Daniela pointed out to Andrea. "Evil, dark wizards in the making!"

"And there's probably some in every house," Andrea contradicted. "For example, the four guys behind us."

"HEY!" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan exclaimed.

They didn't get a chance to defend themselves because it was at that moment that the door burst open. The students turned to watch as an elderly, fit man stormed through the classroom, a scowl present on his face. His unpleasant attitude quickly made the young magical people feel as though they were stuck in a dungeon. The man waved his wand and all the shutters on the windows closed, leaving the only light coming from a few candles in the room.

"And once again, here I am, stuck teaching this Godforsaken subject," the man complained. "Defense Against the Dark Arts was open! Transfiguration was open! Hell, even Potions was open! But no, I have to teach this bland subject to a bunch of ingrates who are probably not paying attention to a word I say because it's not INTERESTING enough!" The students exchanged confused looks. "Well, I know what will be interesting or at least keep these kids out of my hair, a yearlong project!" The class gave off a collective groan. "SILENCE!"

The man dug into one of the drawers and pulled out a bunch of papers, "My name is Professor Randall and you will call me by that or sir. I am the head of the House of Gaunt. There will be no talking unless called upon. I will only answer questions when I ask for them or at the end of class. Do not interrupt my lecture by raising your hand." He put the stack of papers in the nook of his arm. "Welcome to History of Magic. I'll be giving out a yearlong project." The class groaned again. "I'm giving you a name of a historic wizard or witch. You will do research on this person, write a ten-page essay on them and hand it in to me by the end of the school year. It can be longer than ten pages, but not shorter. I expect you to write not only their history, but also your personal opinion on them. Things like what would you have done in their situation. I have written down a few things on the paper to help with your search. I suggest the library for more information since you can't use the internet here."

Professor Randall began handing out papers. It seemed that the professor had assigned historic figures from different time frames and different countries. From the medieval period to more modern periods, every era was represented. Some historic figures were American while others were African or Russian.

Stopping in front of Daniela, Professor Randall placed a piece of paper on her desk, "Miss Castillo, you get Ariel Singleton." Daniela picked up the paper from her desk, raising an eyebrow as she looked it over. Professor Randall moved on to Andrea, giving her a piece of paper. "Miss North, your paper is on Lily Potter, maiden name Evans." Andrea smiled slightly as she looked over the information on the project. "Mr. Knight, your topic is James Potter."

Andrea's smile disappeared, "Wait, what?! I have to do a project on someone who's got the same last name as Knight's project person?!"

"Ten points from Knight for speaking out of turn, Miss North," Professor Randall responded. "And I'm giving them out to you students randomly. Are you satisfied or do I have to take away more points?" Andrea mumbled under her breath, but didn't say a word loud enough for the professor to hear. "Good. Mr. Diamond, Sirius Black. Mr. Mitchell, Remus Lupin. Mr. Garcia, Peter Pettigrew." He gave out a few more assignments before reaching the Gaunts. "Mr. Allaway, Severus Snape. Miss Lafoy, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Once the professor finished giving out the papers, he stood in front of the class, "None of this project is to be done in class. Now, let's get started on the first lecture. In the spirit of it being the first day of school, we're going to focus on Washburn's founding." He picked up a piece of chalk and began writing notes on the board. While Logan, Andrea and the Bristows paid attention to the lecture, the others zoned out, daydreaming about being out of the class.

* * *

><p>"That was the most boring class I've ever been in," Carlos declared as the first years walked out of the classroom.<p>

"Seconded," Daniela mentioned.

"There were some interesting points there," Logan offered. Kendall, Carlos, James and Daniela turned to stare at Logan in surprise. "What? You're still surprised that I enjoy school?"

"Who wants to do some exploring?" Kendall asked, changing the subject.

While James, Carlos and Daniela seemed psyched about the idea, Logan was unsure about it, "We don't know what's out there. Some creature could snap us up or we could run into some older Gaunts that love torturing first year Knights. I say we head to the library to get started on this project."

"We've got a year to do it!" James pointed out. "Why would we do something like that?"

"To get it done so we don't have to worry about it or before we forget about it," Logan defended.

"Why don't you get started then?" Kendall suggested. "We're gonna check out the school. After we change out of these uniforms, of course." The group of first years turned a corner, out of sight.

* * *

><p>After they changed into normal clothes, Logan went off to find the library while James, Kendall, Carlos and Daniela headed outside. Students wandered around the grounds. Over by the lake, people were swimming. Other kids sprawled themselves out in the grass. Some were studying with books while others were talking or playing games.<p>

An explosion made the guys and Daniela turn their heads to stare at the source. A group of students were laughing along with a person that was charred from the explosion. The charred girl reached down to pick up the remnants of what had exploded. She left the game play and joined the students watching whatever game they were playing. She grabbed a ball from a pile, tapped it with her wand and mumbled some words. Sparkles erupted from her wand and landed on the ball before she passed the ball to someone still in play. The students began passing it around or trying to get it out of the other team's hands.

"So, Dani," Carlos picked up a conversation with the Knight girl as the four of them walked around outside. "What's your story?"

"Hmm?" Daniela seemed confused.

"I think Carlos is asking how you ended up here," James clarified.

"Oh," Daniela responded. "Well, I'm a witch. My parents went here when they were my age. And yes, that means I'm pureblood. I've lived in a muggle community in Hollywood, Florida my entire life. I learned about magic when my sister was a first year here. Since then, I picked up her books and learned a few spells. And now, I'm here!" She glanced over the guys. "You know, I've heard about you guys in the wizarding world, not just as famous people in the muggle world. Well, everyone except Carlos. Why haven't I heard about you?"

"I'm muggle-born," Carlos informed her.

"I knew I smelled a mudblood among them!" Someone from behind them exclaimed. The guys and Daniela turned to come face to face with Trista, Alphonso and a few other Gaunts. Trista was the one that had spoken. "This school is really going downhill if they allow muggle-rats like Garcia in here." Carlos tried to attack her, but was held back by James.

"It is not a good idea to attack Trista," James insisted. "She'll kill us."

"Damn right, I will," Trista pulled out her wand. "Which one of you would like to duel first?"

"How can we duel if we haven't learned any spells?" Kendall asked.

"_Everte Statum_!" Trista called out. A bright light burst from her wand and hit James, sending him flying backwards. Carlos and Kendall stared back at James with surprise.

Before Trista could shout out another spell, Daniela pulled her wand out and pointed it at the Gaunt girl, "_Locomotor Wibbly_!" A ball of red light came from the tip of Daniela's wand and hit Trista in the knees. The Gaunt girl's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Daniela turned to the guys expectantly, "Don't you guys know any spells?!" They shook their heads. "Great. I'm on my own against a bunch of Gaunts."

Trista tried to get to her feet, but couldn't even move her legs. She looked up at Alphonso, "Alphie, go get them!"

Daniela scoffed, "Like I'm supposed to be scared of a guy whose nickname reminds me of an aphid?"

"_Herbifors_!" Alphonso shouted, pointing his wand at Carlos. Flowers of all colors and shapes suddenly grew from the muggle-born boy's skin. Carlos looked down at the flowers, confused. He tried to pick one off, but it just grew back. Alphonso smirked at his handiwork.

The smirk was wiped off his face when a spell from Daniela's wand hit his nose. Boogers flew out of his nose and sprouted wings. The Gaunts stared at the boogers in horror as the boogers turned on the Gaunts and attacked them. One of the more burly Gaunts picked up Trista before the whole group ran away, the flying boogers following him.

James finally got to his feet, joining the others, "I'm thinking we need to learn some spells to survive here."

"And we know the best place to go for that," Kendall mentioned.

"Logan," James, Carlos and Kendall chimed.

"We should probably get Carlos to the hospital wing," Daniela looked over the boy covered in flowers. "I don't know the counter spell to whatever Allaway cast."

"Logan will know it," Carlos decided. "And if he doesn't, he'll go crazy trying to find the cure." Kendall and James nodded knowingly. Carlos picked off another flower only to be replaced within a second. He handed the flower to Daniela, "Thanks for helping us."

Daniela smiled as she took the flower, "Oh, it was no big deal. I couldn't let you guys get hurt by those stupid Gaunts."

"I think you would look really pretty with the flower in your hair," Carlos suggested.

"I'm not much of a flower-wearing person," Daniela insisted.

"Here, I'll do it," Carlos grabbed the flower from her hands and placed it behind her ear. He moved her hair so it was covering her ear, but the red flower was still sticking out, keeping some of the strands of her hair from falling into her face. A blush appeared on her face as Carlos's hand brushed her cheek on the way back to his side. "There. It suits you." Kendall and James exchanged knowing looks, smiles appearing on their faces.

"Uh, thanks," Daniela told him. "We should go find Logan so he can cure you. Didn't he say he was heading for the library?" She led the way back into the castle with the other guys following her.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the library to find Andrea sitting at one of the tables, still wearing her school uniform. She chewed on the end of her quill as she read a book called <em>History of Twentieth Century Wizards and Witches in Great Britain<em>. Other books and papers were spread out on the table in front of her, each of them with similar subjects. Logan got a glimpse of one of the papers and noticed that Andrea had crossed out the word Potter on the sheet and wrote above it the word Evans.

A sudden creak from the floorboards under Logan made Andrea look up at him. She scowled at the sight of him.

"Great," Andrea complained. "Now you're invading the library! I thought troublemakers always avoided the library."

"As you might have noticed, I'm not here with my friends," Logan pointed out. Andrea furrowed her eyebrows, looking around. Not only were his friends not around, but she and Logan were the only people in the library, besides the librarian.

"Oh," Andrea replied. "Then, why are you here?"

"Same as you," Logan responded. "Starting my History of Magic essay. Do you mind if I join you? A lot of the books you've picked out are the ones I need too."

"Go ahead," Andrea gestured to one of the chairs. As Logan took a seat, Andrea continued, "Your project is on Remus Lupin, right?" Logan nodded. "That's what I thought. Lupin came up in some of my research. It seems as though Lupin was best friends with Lily's husband." She handed the book she was reading to Logan, pointing at one of the passages with her quill. "See?"

"Interesting," Logan grabbed the book from her hands. "But probably just a coincidence. None of the others came up, right?"

Andrea winced, "Actually, I've seen your friends' project people in there too. Along with Alphonso's and Trista's. I haven't seen Dani's though. Hers might be somewhere else." Logan frowned as he looked over the passage in the book. "What?"

"It's just that this seems familiar in a way," Logan admitted. "Four best friends in the same house, part of an exclusive club that's only got them. Causing trouble in the school, keeping secrets from everyone. It just sounds like me and my friends."

"And Knight got Potter, didn't he?" Andrea suddenly seemed annoyed.

"Yeah," Logan remembered. "When did you start calling Kendall by his last name?"

"Today," Andrea answered. "He's getting on my last nerve. All of your friends are. There is nothing wrong with Alphonso. They wouldn't hate him if he was a Knight. It's only because he's a Gaunt that your friends make fun of him."

"I'm sorry about them," Logan apologized for his friends. "When I first met them, they made fun of me. And now, they're my best friends."

"I highly doubt that Alphonso will want to be friends with them," Andrea revealed. "He makes fun of them just as much, no matter how much I try to talk some sense into him to stop being so mean to people."

Logan closed the book, "Do you mind if I check this out in my name? I'll let you borrow it if you need it."

"I won't need it anyways," Andrea assured him. She pointed at some notes on the table. "I've gotten everything I need from that book." Logan nodded and got up to go check out the book at the librarian's desk. Andrea opened another book and began taking notes.

As Logan went through the process of giving his information to the librarian to check out the book, the door to the library creaked open. There were a few moments of silence before Andrea burst out into laughter. Logan turned around to find his friends and Daniela standing beside the table that Andrea was sitting at. Carlos was covered from head to toe in flowers. Watching, Logan saw Carlos pick off a flower and drop it to the ground. A flower immediately grew back in the vacant spot. Logan had to bite his lip to keep from laughing too. When Logan finally had the book checked out, he joined in with the group.

"I see someone cast a flowering hex on Carlos," Andrea spoke once she was able to stop laughing.

"Not just someone," Kendall replied. "Your little Gaunt friend, Allaway."

Andrea's smile disappeared, "That can't be possible."

"It happened," Carlos insisted. "And please tell me that you or Logan knows how to cure me!"

"I'm on it," Logan ran off to the library section on healing.

Andrea looked over at Daniela, her smile slowly coming back, "Did Carlos give you that flower in your hair?" The blush on Daniela's cheeks came back. "Oh my God, he did!" The librarian hushed her, but Andrea ignored it.

"Shut up," Daniela hissed.

"Okay, we'll talk later about it," Andrea decided. "But I have an idea." Andrea got up out of her seat, grabbing her wand from the table. She went up to Daniela, pointing her wand at the flower. "_Conservo_." A mist came from the tip of Andrea's wand, settling on the flower. "There. You're welcome."

"What did you do?" Daniela asked.

"I preserved the flower," Andrea told her as though it was obvious. "Now, it'll always look like new. My wand was designed for charms like that."

"Thank you," Daniela gave her friend a smile.

Suddenly, Logan came back, pulling out his wand, "I know what to do." He pointed his wand at Carlos. "_Seco Fiore_." All of the flowers that were covering Carlos popped off of him and fell to the ground.

"WOO!" Carlos cheered. "FLOWER FREE!"

"SHH!" the librarian hushed him. "This is a library!"

"Sorry!" Carlos called out to her only to get shushed again.

"So, what happened?" Logan asked.

"We were minding our own business," James began. "Wandering around outside, when my cousin, Allaway and a bunch of other Gaunts came up to us. Trista started a duel, sending me flying backwards. Dani made Trista's legs collapse and then Allaway came in and hexed Carlos."

"I cast a Bat-Bogey Hex to get rid of them," Daniela admitted. "I've been dying to use that spell since I heard about it from my sister."

"Which is why we need to learn spells so we can defend ourselves if it happens again," Kendall insisted.

"I'm not comfortable with teaching you spells so you can hex people," Logan responded. "And don't say it's to defend yourself because I know you guys." Carlos, James and Kendall mumbled something incomprehensible under their breaths. "And there's something I gotta tell you guys. Alone." His three friends glanced at each other, confused. Daniela and Andrea watched the four of them with interest. "Let's get back to the tower." Logan headed out of the library. Kendall, Carlos and James raised their eyebrows slightly before they shrugged and followed Logan out.

"I wonder what that was about," Daniela mentioned.

"It might have something to do with the project in History of Magic," Andrea replied. "Logan said something about the people that he and his friends got were best friends."

"Huh, weird," Daniela sat down next to the other Knight girl. "And what about yours? Didn't your project person have the same last name as Kendall's?"

Andrea scowled at the thought, "I don't want to talk about it."

"And that means we have to talk about it," Daniela leaned in for anything juicy. "Spill."

"Then, you're gonna tell me everything about that flower," Andrea insisted.

"Deal."

"Okay, my person was Lily Evans. She was muggle-born, like me. Had red hair, like me. Had a friend in a rival house, like me. Smart, like me. Stickler for the rules, like me. And married James Potter, having one kid with him." A smile slowly appeared on Daniela's face. "And Knight got Potter." The smile on Daniela's face got even bigger. "And Knight is a LOT like Potter." Daniela's grin got so big that her teeth were starting to show. "And I know what you're thinking. There is NO WAY that I will EVER marry someone that's an arrogant, stuck-up, celebrity like Knight, let alone date him. No matter how much alike we are to the people we have to do this project on. And no matter what you say about how we should each date one of the guys so that we can go on double dates."

"Never say never, Andy," Daniela responded. Andrea narrowed her eyes. "Oh, but you and Kendall would look so good together! And you know that if he wasn't a troublemaker, you'd be all over him."

"I don't let history decide my fate," Andrea replied. "And neither should you. Now, what happened between you and Carlos?" Knowing that Andrea wasn't going to budge on the subject, Daniela began the story.

* * *

><p>James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were sprawled out on their beds, their pets nearby. Bastet was curled up on one of Logan's books on his bed, Bandit hooted from his perch on the bedpost of Kendall's bed and Sydney and Fox were both chasing after a toy that was charmed to move around the room.<p>

"You know that project we have to do in History of Magic?" Logan began.

"That one that's not due until the end of the year?" Kendall remembered. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The people that we have were best friends when they were in school," Logan revealed.

"Really?" James seemed happy about it. "Cool. What a coincidence."

"And they're a lot like us," Logan added.

"So, what did they do to be remembered?" Carlos asked.

Logan picked his cat up off the book and put Bastet in his lap. The cat purred as Logan stroked her. "They were all a part of something like an army where they went up against the most evil dark wizard of all time." When his friends gestured for him to go on, Logan shook his head. "There's no name of the wizard. The only way he's named is by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. It's almost like everyone's afraid he's going to come back just by speaking his name."

"Maybe you can ask about it in History of Magic," James suggested. "That is, if he allows questions."

"I'll try," Logan assured him. "But that's not what's important. These people are important. They were like us. They were best friends that, although they didn't seem alike in any way, they stuck together. They got in trouble a lot, both because it's their own fault and because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What were they known for when they were in school?" Carlos asked.

"While they were at Hogwarts, they called themselves the Marauders," Logan explained. "The four of them did everything together. They left a legacy by breaking rules and knowing every secret about their school."

"We should do that," Kendall decided. "If our people were the Marauders of Hogwarts, then we should honor their memory by being the Marauders of Washburn. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like fun!" Carlos bounced on his bed.

"I am SO in!" James exclaimed.

"Wait a second," Logan held up his hand. "Kendall, you do realize what happened with James Potter, right?" Kendall blinked, waiting for Logan to go on. "Okay, you don't. Well, James Potter ended up marrying Lily Evans." Kendall raised his eyebrows, not seeing the point. "Lily Evans is the person that Andrea's doing her project on."

"That is not gonna happen to me and North," Kendall insisted, calling Andrea by her last name. "But we can still have fun by ruling this school. Come on, Logan. We can't do this without you."

Logan sighed, "Fine. We can be the Marauders of Washburn." His friends cheered. "But, that means we have to learn some spells to defend ourselves. We'll piss off a lot of people by doing this."

"So, teach us how to defend ourselves," Carlos shrugged like it was no big deal. "And make it fun!"

Logan smiled, "We start tomorrow."

**(A/N): So, the guys are going to become the Marauders of Washburn. What could go wrong with that? Oh, a whole lot… They've got their projects for History of Magic. Are they going to be just as excited to be like them once they find out how young the Marauders of Hogwarts were when they died? And what about Andrea and her denial? Trista is very… um… scary. What could she want with James's hair? And what will Andrea do to Alphonso since she found out that her friend is hexing innocent people? Although I'm sure Carlos would look very… pretty… covered in flowers… What's going to happen in the other classes? And what about this map thing that keeps getting brought up? You'll have to wait to find out! I recommend in the meantime to check out **_**Witch Demigoddess**_**'s artwork based on this story! It's on deviant art. ( libroabierto . deviantart # / d5dk9zc) Check it out without the parentheses and spaces! Until next time, happy reading!**


	9. Quidditch Through The School

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I've got an update for you as a late holiday gift! I tried to get it on Christmas, but it didn't work out. Anyways, thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (I thought you'd like the Carlos/Daniela fluff. I actually enjoyed writing it too. When I searched for spells for their first duel, I found that flower one and that scene just popped into my head. Don't worry, I'll figure out a couple name… Eventually… I should be good at research. That's my future career if my writing doesn't take off. It's also the reason why these chapters take so long to write because I keep looking up the details.), **_**JanineBTR**_** (Wow. Sorry I almost got you caught. Luckily, this chapter shouldn't get you caught since it should be during a school break.), **_**tacobell**_** (Gloriana's in this chapter again! Potions… Well, Snape was really good at potions. It would make sense for Alphonso to be good at it too… Map. Yes, hint hint… Not in this chapter though. Yeah, I need Carlos to have Pettigrew for this story to turn out correctly. This is because of the whole theme of this series: Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. We'll just have to wait and see if the guys repeat that history.), **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (I would love to put Kendall and Andrea together! But there's the thing that James Potter and Lily Evans didn't get together until the end of their sixth year… Kendall and Andrea might get together earlier than that, but not by much. That's why I allowed the other guys to have romantic interests so that people would have some fluff to read.) and **_**SaltTahneeBran**_** (Yay! Thanks for loving this story!).**

**Once again, I do not own Big Time Rush nor the wizarding world of Harry Potter. I also would like to thank these people for letting me use their characters in this story: **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Daniela and Gabriela), **_**JanineBTR**_** (Alexis and Jonathan), **_**tacobell**_** (Gloriana) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Crystal). And without further ado, the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Quidditch Through The School

The next morning, the first years found themselves outside in an open courtyard for their first flying lesson. For this class, the girls were instructed to wear pants rather than the skirts they had to wear for their uniform. At the sight of a man walking in, the group looked up and watched him and Gabriela head towards them. The two of them were carrying broomsticks of all shapes. They set the broomsticks out into rows in front of the students before the man brought a whistle to his lips, blowing it to get the class's attention.

"Good morning, first years," the man spoke. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. I am Coach Gianni Fedele and I'll be teaching you this term on how to fly. This is Gabriela Castillo, my teaching assistant. Not only is she Head Girl, but she's also the captain of the Knight Quidditch Team and the Knight Quodpot Team."

"Overacheiver," Daniela mumbled under her breath.

Andrea raised her hand, "What's Quidditch and Quodpot?"

"They're sports," Gabriela answered. "Quidditch is played around the world while Quodpot is strictly in America. Kind of like soccer and American football."

"Great," Andrea moaned. "I hate sports."

Kendall leaned over to James, "Any attraction I had to her is gone."

"You'll have to learn to love flying if you want to pass my course," Coach Fedele advised. "First years, stand next to your broom." Each of the students stood next to a broom. "Now, hold your hand over the broom and say 'up'. Gabriela will demonstrate."

Gabriela placed a broom on the ground, stood up straight next to it and held her hand above the broom, exclaiming, "UP!" Immediately, the broom flew up into her hand.

"Your turn," Coach Fedele gestured to the first years.

The students held out their hands over the brooms, each of them calling out, "UP!" The results varied with the students. Some, like Kendall, Daniela and Trista, had their brooms shoot straight into their hands. Others, like Logan, Andrea and Alphonso, didn't have a response as the brooms stayed as still as a rock in the ground. James's broom rolled over on the ground, knocking him over. Carlos's broom flew up into his hand so fast that it kept going, pulling Carlos screaming into the sky with it.

"Dang it," Coach Fedele looked up at Carlos gaining altitude. "Why does this always seem to happen to someone on the first day?" The Gaunts, including Alphonso and Trista, pointed up at Carlos and laughed.

"Hey Kendall?" Daniela turned to the blonde. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Let's find out," Kendall replied, getting on his broom.

"Whoa, Mr. Knight," Coach Fedele walked forward. "Do not take to the-" He was cut off as Kendall flew off the ground. "Air. MR. KNIGHT! I WILL DEDUCT POINTS UNLESS YOU COME DOWN!" Kendall ignored the coach as he flew towards the rising Carlos.

"Daniela, don't you dare follow him," Gabriela warned. It was too late. Daniela was already in the skies, following Kendall to go help Carlos.

Reaching Carlos, Kendall directed his broom right underneath Carlos while Daniela was above. She reached down and held his hand to stabilize his grip on the broom.

"Don't let go, Carlos!" Daniela instructed.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Carlos exclaimed. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see the ground.

"Almost there," Kendall mumbled, rising closer to Carlos. Once he reached the Latino, Kendall grabbed him, pulling him onto the broom. "Okay, you can let go!" Both Carlos and Daniela let go. Carlos was safe on the back of Kendall's broom, but Carlos's broom fell from the sky, heading for the first year students.

Screaming and scattering, the students tried to avoid the falling broom. Daniela took a deep breath before she sent her broom in a steep dive after the broom. She grabbed it in midair and pulled her broom up, stopping herself from hitting the ground. The others watched as she slowed her broom down so she could land. Kendall flew down to land softly next to her. He, Carlos and Daniela got off the brooms to the cheers of their fellow students, except the Gaunts. Even Andrea clapped for them.

Alphonso looked over at Andrea with confusion, "Why are you clapping for him? He just broke the rules! That arrogant, show-off."

Andrea turned to her friend in disbelief, "He just saved someone's life! That deserves some clapping."

"I bet he wouldn't save me if I was in danger," Alphonso mumbled.

Andrea didn't get a chance to respond to that because someone yelled out, "KNIGHT! CASTILLO!" Everyone turned to find Kelly storming across the field towards them.

Kendall's and Daniela's smiles dropped off their faces, "Crap." Kelly stopped right beside Gabriela, staring at the two first years with her hands on her hips.

"So, what are you gonna do to them?" Gabriela asked.

Kelly seemed to consider the situation before she mentioned, "There are openings on the Knight Quidditch Team, right?" Gabriela nodded. "And a couple spots for the quodpot team too?"

"Yes, Professor Wainwright," Gabriela confirmed. "Why?"

"Put them on the try-out list," Kelly insisted. The smiles came back on the two Knights' faces. "I have a feeling that they'll help us beat the Gaunts this year. I'm really tired of Marvin Randall waving those trophies in my face."

"But they're first years!" Gabriela pointed out. "The rules state that they're not allowed to be on the team."

"Unless they're given permission," Kelly added. "And I'm giving them permission. Gianni?"

"Yeah, I don't see the harm in letting them try-out," Coach Fedele shrugged. "Remember, try-outs are next week for quidditch. We don't start quodpot until the winter, so those try-outs aren't until November."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Kendall and Daniela checked.

"Oh, I'm still deducting five points from each of you because you disobeyed an order," Coach Fedele revealed. The Knights groaned. "But, I'm giving you each fifteen points for saving Mr. Garcia's life."

"Sweet!" Kendall and Daniela gave each other fist-bumps. Kelly gave them a smile before she walked back towards the castle.

"Back to the lesson," Coach Fedele turned to the students. "Everyone, get on your brooms." After Daniela gave Carlos his broom back, they joined the other first years as they straddled their brooms. "Good. Now, think about hovering above the ground. Only a few inches; I don't want anyone to fall to their deaths."

After some time practicing, the first years were in the air, flying all over the place. James, Logan and Carlos quickly picked up on the skill, but that didn't stop Trista from flying circles around them. She stopped herself right next to Logan, reaching up and pulling some hair from the top of his head. Logan held his head in pain, glaring at Trista.

"I am so excited to have all these new toys!" Trista exclaimed, going back to circling the three boys. "Tell me, is being famous gratifying? Because I fully intend on becoming famous in my own way and discrediting all stupid boy bands." She stopped right next to Carlos, pulling him closer so that she could snarl in his ear, "Perhaps even by killing them all off." Carlos gulped.

Daniela stopped her broom right next to Trista, "Leave him alone, Lafoy. Don't make me jinx you again."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Trista responded. "You're emasculating them!" Carlos tilted his head, confused at what the word meant. James and Logan seemed offended at what the Gaunt girl had said. Trista ignored the boys and leaned over to whisper to Daniela, "There will be a point when you're not there to be their little protector. That's when I'll make them go crazy." With that said, she glided her broom away. The others watched as Trista showed her fellow Gaunts the hair that she had taken from Logan.

"I'm starting to think she's up to something," Logan realized, rubbing his head where Trista had stolen some of his hair.

"Starting?!" James exclaimed. "Trista's ALWAYS up to something! Like the time she killed my neighbor's cat and hid it in my closet." He shivered as he remembered back to that day.

"Oh yeah," Carlos remembered. "She put it on your lucky gray sweater."

"I will make her pay for that," James insisted.

Daniela patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck with that."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the flying area, Andrea was having trouble with her flying. Her broom shook under her as she tried to stay in the air.

Suddenly, Andrea started to tip over. She yelped, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the broom. She closed her eyes as she turned upside-down, red hair sticking down from the top of her head. Andrea hung onto the broom as if her life depended on it.

Kendall glided his broom over so that he could circle around her. With a smile, he stopped so that they were face-to-face, "Did you need some help?"

Andrea's eyes snapped open, "I can do this without you, Knight."

"So, we're calling each other by our last names now?" Kendall responded. "I can live with that. As for your flying, I think you're supposed to be on top of your broom, North."

"Maybe this is how I want to fly," Andrea insisted.

"That seems like it would be uncomfortable."

"Who asked you?!"

Kendall smiled, flying even closer to her so that their faces were barely an inch apart, "Are you sure that you don't need help? You look like you're going to fall, North."

"Listen," Andrea glared at him. "Just because Potter and Evans got together in the end, doesn't mean that history is going to repeat with us, Knight. We are different people than them."

Smile staggering, Kendall replied, "I never said anything about Potter and Evans. Do I sense a little denial?"

Andrea narrowed her eyes, "If I wasn't hanging upside down, you'd so be jinxed from that comment."

"Yep, denial." Kendall looked at Andrea's face with concern. "Your face is turning red. If you don't turn around, you're going to pass out. All you have to do is ask and I'll help."

"You're not teaching the class, Knight," Andrea pointed out. "Why should I ask you for help?"

"Because Coach Fedele is helping a Triggs student that's doing worse than you, if that's even possible," Kendall told her. "And Gabriela is yelling at Dani for picking a duel with James's cousin." Andrea looked around and noticed that Kendall was right. Coach Fedele was trying to help a Triggs student who was zooming all over the place, screaming because he couldn't control the broom. He passed right by Daniela who had her wand out. She shot a blast of ice from the wand towards Trista, almost hitting her screaming sister instead. Trista smirked as she dodged it before sending a yellow spell at Logan. He was ready though and put a shield around himself, making the spell bounce off of him and head back to Trista. She had to evade it quickly, making it accidently hit Alphonso. The greasy-haired boy shook spastically as if he had just been electrocuted.

"Be careful who you aim that wand at, Trix!" Alphonso exclaimed, twitching as he tried to get over the effects of the spell. "That Knight is actually smart!"

"Good to know, Alphie!" Trista responded as she sent another spell towards Daniela.

Andrea turned back towards Kendall, "Okay, you might have a point there."

"Plus, I just proved that I can save people in the sky," Kendall added. "So, North, all you have to do is admit that you need help and I'm here."

"Fine, help me," Andrea gave in.

With a triumphant smirk, Kendall flew underneath Andrea. He directed his broom up so that he was close enough to her that he could grab her. Extending his arms, he did just that, wrapping his arms around the fiery red-head. "You can let go now." Just like that, Andrea let go of the broom. It fell from the sky, almost hitting a Bristow student on its way to the ground. Andrea watched it go, eyes widening at the damage it did to the broom in the end.

"Uh, thanks for that," Andrea told the boy with his arms around her.

"No problem," Kendall shrugged. "Logan's told me that I'm cursed with what is called the Hero Syndrome. I have to save people in trouble. Now, hold on."

That was all the warning Andrea had before Kendall turned his broom into a steep dive. She screeched in his ear, clutching onto Kendall as if her life depended on it. Kendall's triumphant smirk reappeared on his face. Upon hearing the scream, Trista looked up, thinking that someone was getting hurt. This allowed Daniela to finally hit the Gaunt with a spell. A yell escaped Trista's lips as her broom began jerking around as if it was a mechanical bull, trying to buck her off. Daniela cheered at the success of hitting her target.

All the chaos seemed to cease as Coach Fedele blew a whistle before yelling, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kendall pulled up from the dive just above the ground. Andrea scrambled out of his arms so that she could put her feet on the ground. Breathing heavily, she glared at Kendall. He ignored her and looked up at Coach Fedele right as Trista's broom jerked her past him. Coach Fedele rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Trista. Once the spell hit her, Trista's broom stopped bucking her around. She blinked as she tried to get used to the new stillness that her broom had.

"I have half a mind to put you all in detention!" Coach Fedele announced. Silently, the students stared at him, hoping that he wouldn't do that. "But I won't. All the Bristows and Triggs are dismissed. Leave the brooms here." Before he could change his mind, the Triggs and Bristow first years landed, got off their brooms and raced away. "Everyone else, land. Now." The first-year Knights and Gaunts landed along with Coach Fedele and Gabriela. The students stood in a line, ready for whatever punishment that the coach had for them. Coach Fedele walked up and down the line as though he was a drill sergeant and the students were his cadets.

"Can you really give us detention?" Kendall asked. "I thought there wasn't any detention in college."

"This isn't college," Coach Fedele pointed out. "This is magic school. But if you're so against detention, would you rather be suspended or expelled?"

"Detention's fine," Kendall assured him.

"Right, detention to you and Miss North for disturbing the rest of the class," Coach Fedele told them. Andrea glared at Kendall, knowing it was his fault. "Detention to Miss Castillo and Miss Lafoy for your duel. Detention to Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Diamond and Mr. Garcia for aiding Miss Castillo and Mr. Alloway for helping Miss Lafoy. Friday night at eight at the Quidditch Field. Be there or I will up the punishment. Dismissed." Groaning, the Knight and Gaunt first years left for the castle. Coach Fedele turned to Gabriela, "If this is just their first year, I really don't want to see them in their seventh."

"You have to admit, they make everything interesting," Gabriela mentioned. Coach Fedele nodded before the two of them began cleaning up.

* * *

><p>"I blame you," Andrea told Kendall as the group of first year Knights hung out in the Knight Common Room.<p>

"I saved your life!" Kendall pointed out.

"I had everything under control, Knight," Andrea insisted. "I'm not some damsel in distress that you need to save all the time!"

"Fine, North!" Kendall exclaimed. "Next time, I'll just let you fall to your death!"

"That's all I ask for!" Andrea retorted.

As Kendall and Andrea argued, Carlos, James, Logan and Daniela watched from a distance. They were supposed to be working on their homework, but they were too interested in the fight in front of them. Their conversation became so heated that the older Knights would look at them from the balconies after coming out of their rooms. The people in the mini-library adjacent to the common room were caught peeking at the quarrelling couple over their books and papers.

"I don't know why, but they seem perfect for each other," Daniela mentioned.

"Oh yeah," Logan, Carlos and James agreed.

The duo fighting didn't notice when the portrait swung open, an American Eskimo Dog coming into the common room. The dog went up to the arguing couple and sat down, staring up at Andrea. When she didn't notice the dog, a paw came up from the ground and scratched at her leg. Andrea cut off her words to wince and look down at the dog.

"Winnie?" Andrea named the dog. "What is it, girl?" Winnie dropped a piece of paper at Andrea's feet. With a frown, Andrea picked it up and opened it. Kendall reached forward to pet the dog only to get greeted with a growl from Winnie. Retracting his hand quickly, Kendall backed away from the dog. Andrea didn't even bother with looking up from the paper to tell Kendall, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you. Winnie doesn't like strangers." Folding up the paper, Andrea turned to the other girl first-year Knight. "Hey Dani, wanna hang out with me and Alphonso before Transfiguration."

"I really don't want to hang out with that Gaunt," Daniela responded.

"I'll just go by myself then," Andrea decided. She grabbed her bag of books, gave Kendall a scowl and left out the portrait with Winnie following her.

"Why does she hang out with that Gaunt rather than us?!" Kendall asked the others as he sat down next to Carlos on the couch.

"Probably because he's her childhood friend from when they lived in Salem," Daniela mentioned.

"Salem, Massachusetts?" James assumed.

Daniela nodded, "Yeah. While Salem is strictly a muggle community, there's a bordering wizard community. That's why weird stuff always happens there. She lived in Salem; he lived in the wizarding community. They met at some park that was nearby both their homes. Andy was accepted at the all witches' school, the Salem Witches Institute. She chose to come here instead so that she could stay around Alphonso, which I still don't get. He clearly has the usual Gaunt sense to hate all muggleborns from the way we've seen him treat Carlos, but Andy's a muggleborn. It doesn't add up that he likes Andy, but hates you guys."

"Wait, if there's an all witches' school, then there has to be an all wizards' school too, right?" Kendall realized.

"It's up in Canada somewhere," Logan revealed. "The exact location isn't known, but it's close to Alaska. Their uniform includes a long winter coat because it can get really cold there." At the look of the others, Logan explained, "I read about it in the book, _Magic Schools in North America._ Canada's got a deal with the United States. Canadians can come here and to the Salem Witches' Institute for the same price as those living in the United States. In return, U.S. citizens can go to the wizards' school in Canada for the same price as Canadians."

"So, we weren't accepted at the all wizards' school?" Carlos mentioned. "That sucks."

"Not really," Logan responded. "That school produces a lot of dark wizards. You know, the wizards that end up in Alcatraz Prison."

"The place that Trista's destined to go to," James mumbled.

"So, how are your History of Magic projects going?" Daniela asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," Carlos admitted. "Logan, how are our projects doing?"

"Everything's going great," Logan updated them. "Remus was a werewolf so he always felt like a loner. He kept it from his friends because he thought they would be scared of him if they knew. When they found out, they became anamagi so that they could be around him during the transformations at the full moon."

"You made Logan do all your work?" Daniela realized, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep," James, Kendall and Carlos replied.

"That's gonna bite you in the butt when final exams come around," Daniela pointed out. "Not to mention when you have to present your person to the class at the end of term."

"We have to do WHAT?!" Carlos, James and Kendall exclaimed.

"They never read the instructions," Logan explained to Daniela.

"We've got the rest of the year to worry about that," Kendall waved it off. "Now, Logan, what about that other project?"

"What other project?" Daniela suddenly seemed confused. "I don't remember another project. Did I miss something in Potions or Flying?"

"No," Carlos assured her. "It's a project that we're working on. Just us."

"Then, what is it?" Daniela asked.

"You'll find out when it happens," James responded.

"When what happens?"

"Let's go work on this in our room where no one can find out what we're up to," Kendall decided. The other three boys agreed, packed up their stuff and scampered up the steps with it, talking in hushed voices.

Daniela raised an eyebrow at their actions before rolling her eyes, "Boys and their secrets."

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelliarmus<em>!" Carlos called out, pointing his wand at James. James's wand flew from his hand into Carlos's outstretched one. Logan and Kendall applauded Carlos slightly from the sidelines.

"Awesome, Carlos!" Logan exclaimed. "That's three spells that all of us can do now. _Expelliarmus, Protego _and, because Carlos insisted we find a spell to fight back with, _Levicorpus_."

"Magic is AWESOME!" James declared. His friends seemed to agree. "So, now that we know enough spells to not die at the hands of my cousin, what's next on our rise to become the Marauders of Washburn?"

"Become animagi?" Kendall suggested. "Whatever that means."

"Logan has to become a werewolf first!" Carlos reminded them. His friends looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Carlos, do you know how dangerous werewolves can be?" Logan asked. "There's no way I'm going near one, let alone become one."

"But how will we be the Marauders of Washburn if you're not a werewolf like your person?" Carlos pointed out.

"I think that we become the Marauders of Washburn if we follow their rules," Kendall decided. "You know, cause trouble for the others and silently rule the school. Make sure that we are always up to some type of mischief, like we were even before we came here. I mean, we kind of ruled the Palm Woods."

"True," James, Carlos and Logan agreed.

"Hey, what time is it?" Logan asked.

"Uh," James looked at the clock on the wall. "It's five to three."

"Don't we have Transfiguration at three?" Logan reminded them.

The guys waited a few seconds before they yelled out, "CRAP!" The four of them grabbed their books and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the Transfiguration classroom, Daniela sat next to Andrea, looking around for the guys. Noticing they weren't in the room, she turned to the other Knight girl, "Hey, have you seen the guys? I thought they would be here by now."<p>

"Nope," Andrea shook her head. "But have you seen Professor Wainwright? Class is supposed to be starting right now and there's no teacher. There's just a cat sitting on her desk." Indeed, a black cat sat on Kelly's desk, watching the door intently.

"The guys are gonna be in SO much trouble if they don't get here before Professor Wainwright," Daniela mentioned. "I mean, first detention with Coach Fedele, now this? Are they trying to get kicked out of Washburn?"

"As long as they don't get me in trouble, I don't care what they do," Andrea declared, not looking up from her book.

It took a few minutes, but the guys barreled into the room. Everyone stared at them, wondering why they were late. Big Time Rush looked around the room, noticing that Kelly wasn't around. They sighed in relief.

"Okay, we're safe from trouble," Carlos declared.

Suddenly, the black cat jumped off the desk, slowly morphing into Kelly. She crossed her arms as she glared at the boy band. They had their jaws dropped.

"AWESOME!" the guys screamed. They then spoke excitedly as they each tried to describe what had just happened, ask Kelly why she had never done that before and wonder how she was able to do it.

"Boys," Kelly finally was able to get them to stop talking. "You're late."

The guys looked at each other before admitting together, "We got lost."

"Then, get a map," Kelly suggested. "Take a seat before I decide to punish you for holding up this class." The four guys raced over to sit at four desks behind the girl Knights.

"Next step to becoming the Marauders of Washburn," Kendall whispered to his friends. "Create a map." The others agreed.

"Welcome to Transfiguration," Kelly told the class. "I'm Professor Wainwright and I'll be teaching you this term. Now, what I just did is an example of a very complex transfiguration project, turning into an animagi. It takes years to perfect the transformation. Every wizard or witch that becomes an animagi has a different animal that they change into. It's complicated magic that should only be attempted by the most experienced wizards and witches. Any questions?"

Logan raised his hand and Kelly called on him, "Are werewolves animagi?"

"No," Kelly shook her head. "Animagi control their transformations while werewolves must change at every full moon." She looked around and, upon seeing no hands, she moved on, "Okay class, turn your books to page 32. We'll begin the year with learning how to change a spoon into a fork." Groaning, the class opened their textbooks while Kelly started writing on the board.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to fly by for the first years. There were a few fights between the Knights and Gaunts, but nothing major. The guys were learning how to duel through private lessons with Logan and their textbooks. They never got the chance to use it though because Daniela threateningly glared at the Gaunts whenever they came near the boys. Andrea seemed to spend more time away from the Knight Common Room and in the library with Alphonso. While she would smile and talk to Logan whenever the smart boy came into the library to pick up books for the guys' private lessons, she would avoid him when he brought his friends along. Every now and then, Alphonso wouldn't be able to join her so Daniela did instead.<p>

Friday night came around and the first year Knights and Gaunts found themselves waiting in the Quidditch pitch. Appropriately, the two houses stood apart. Even though Andrea had to stand near the guys, she made sure that Kendall was on the opposite side of them. Coach Fedele walked onto the field and sighed as he headed towards the first years.

"Okay kids," Coach Fedele addressed them. "All week, I've been trying to come up with a good detention for you. I've decided to make you clean the locker rooms and storage closets. By hand." Groaning, the students followed him to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>"I blame you," Andrea declared, pulling a moldy sandwich out of a locker. Crinkling her nose, she threw the sandwich into a trash can.<p>

"And that's the sixth time you've told me that since we started," Kendall reminded her. "Stop acting like a broken record, North." He scrubbed a locker with a sponge, bubbles getting all over the metal.

"I can't believe he's not letting us use magic," Carlos complained. He tossed a set of robes into a bin full of dirty clothes.

"Carlos, with the exception of Logan, Andrea and possibly Dani, none of us know any cleaning spells," James reminded him. "And even if we attempt it, you'd probably blow-up the place." He pulled a rag from a bucket of water. After wringing the extra water out, he began rubbing the rag up against some wooden benches.

"This would go a whole lot faster if SOMEBODY would help us," Daniela turned to glare at Trista. The Gaunt girl looked up from her fingernails. Trista had done none of the work. All she had done was sit in the way of them and make insulting comments, knowing that she couldn't curse them without getting in even more trouble. Alphonso looked over from the trophy he had been polishing for the past ten minutes. The boy was intending on getting out of the cleaning by focusing on one thing and always looking busy.

"I don't clean," Trista insisted. "Cleaning is for house elves and mudbloods."

Suddenly, a wand was held under her chin. Everyone gasped as Andrea snarled at Trista, "Don't ever say that word again."

Trista smirked, "Hello mudblood. Got the guts to actually pull the trigger?" Andrea had fire in her eyes as she glared at the Gaunt at the end of her wand. No one dared to say a word.

"Andy," Alphonso got his friend's attention. "Lower your wand."

"I can't believe you're defending her for saying that word!" Andrea exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Alphonso insisted."I'm stopping you from getting in more trouble!" Andrea looked over at the door to Coach Fedele's office. Sighing, Andrea lowered her wand, knowing that Trista would say something to the coach.

"Yeah, that's right," Trista didn't even falter. "Back down, mudblood."

"Get this right," Andrea whispered to Trista. "I know curses that could cause your head to spin just by thinking about how I could have known them. The difference between you and me is that I won't use them. I'd say that makes me much more humane than you." There was a chorus of 'OOH'S from the other Knights.

"Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is," Trista dared.

Suddenly, Coach Fedele's office door opened and he poked his head out, "What's going on out here?!"

The students looked at each other before insisting, "Nothing." Coach Fedele narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't say another word as he went back into his office.

"I'm done with you," Andrea told Trista. She went back to the locker she was cleaning out. Trista opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"And now I'm done," Daniela had her wand out, pointed at Trista. The Gaunt tried to say something, but, once again, no words came out. "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you." Trista crossed her arms and sat back down.

"Now we can get back to work," Logan mentioned. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get out of here."

"What the heck is this?" Andrea held up a piece of clothing that she found in the locker.

"That's a jockstrap," Kendall informed her with a smirk.

"What's a jockstrap?" Andrea asked. Daniela leaned over to whisper the answer in her ear. Screaming, Andrea dropped the jock strap on the ground. "Oh my God! I can't believe I touched that! I need some sanitizer!" She ran out of the room, looking for a way to clean her hands.

"At least she didn't blame you," James told Kendall.

Andrea poked her head into the room, pointing at Kendall, "I blame you, Knight."

"And that would be seven times," Kendall counted.

* * *

><p>The next week, Kendall and Daniela were standing on the quidditch field with a few older Knights trying out for the Knight Quidditch Team. Crystal was one of the people trying out while Alexis and Jonathan were standing to the side since they were already on the team. Gabriela walked onto the field with a box in her arms. Over in the stands, Carlos, James and Logan watched along with a few other people. There seemed to be a whole lot of girls that were crowded nearby the boys, whispering to themselves and trying to gain the courage to talk to them.<p>

"So, give me a quick rundown of this before we start," Kendall whispered to Daniela.

"Didn't you read that book that Professor Wainwright gave you?" Daniela reminded him. "_Quidditch Through The Ages_?" Kendall had a blank look on his face. "Oh come on, that was a book on sports. You guys played hockey before you became Big Time Rush. Surely you'd be interested in a book on sports."

"We never mentioned anything about hockey around you," Kendall raised his eyebrows, wondering how Daniela could have known that.

After a second's hesitation, Daniela spoke, "So, quidditch. It's the most popular sport in the wizarding world. There are three chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker. The chasers' job is to get that red ball, the quaffle, into one of those three hoops sticking out of the ground." She pointed first at the red ball that Gabriela had taken out of the box she had brought in and then at the three giant sticks on one end of the field that had circles at the top of them. "A keeper is like a goalie in that they protect the hoops from the opposing team's chasers. My sister's the keeper on our team." She pointed at the box at Gabriela's feet. "See those balls moving around? Those are the bludgers. They move around the pitch, trying to knock people off their brooms."

"Like some players in hockey when we slam another player up against the sides of the rink," Kendall tried to come up with an analogy to his favorite sport.

"Uh, sure," Daniela continued. "Anyways, it's the beaters' job to keep them away from their team members and hit them towards the other team's players to try and gain an advantage for their team. The seeker flies around looking for one thing: the snitch. It's a small, fast golden flying ball that has to be found to finish the game."

"So, what happens if it isn't found?" Kendall asked.

"Reserves are brought on so that the original players can get some rest," Daniela informed him. "But the game cannot be completed until that snitch is caught. I'm trying-out for seeker."

"I guess I'll go for chaser," Kendall shrugged. "How hard could it be?" Gabriela blew her whistle and the people trying-out gathered around her.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Carlos, Logan and James watched the try-outs progress.

"It's funny," Logan mentioned. "James Potter, you know the guy that Kendall has to do his project on, got on the quidditch team his first year. And they don't allow first years to play quidditch at Hogwarts, unless a professor says you can."

"Weird," James and Carlos replied. The three boys went quiet as they watched try-outs. Gabriela had sent a snitch into the air and the first one that would get it would be their seeker. While Daniela and the other seeker hopefuls took to the air, Gabriela started an exercise where the people auditioning for chaser would have to try and get the quaffle into the goal posts past her.

Suddenly, their view was blocked by a girl standing in front of them. They looked at her and immediately recognized her as Gloriana.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Gloriana asked.

"Uh, sure," Carlos gestured to a spot between him and James. She gave them a smile as she sat down, placing the notebook she was carrying on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked. "You're a Bristow and this is the try-outs for the Knight Quidditch Team."

"Supporting Crystal," Gloriana revealed. "Besides, I'm on the quidditch team for Bristow and I wanted to check out the competition."

"Spy!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Carlos," James began. "When a hot girl comes to sit with us, you do not call her a spy, even if she is one." He turned to Gloriana with his classic, flirty, James smile. "Hello there. I would love to find out more about you, Gloriana." As he spoke to her, he stretched his arm over and put it around her shoulder. "What do you say to showing me around the castle? Maybe find a nice closet to make-out in?" Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes.

Gloriana raised her eyebrows, "Do you really think you can pick up a chick like me by acting like that? It doesn't matter that you're a part of Big Time Rush. Be more creative, Diamond, and I might just say yes to something like that." She took his arm and removed it from her shoulder.

Before James could respond, Logan spoke up, "Hey, looks like Kendall's on for his chaser try-out." The group watched as Kendall got on his broom with a quaffle under one of his arms. He quickly took to the air and headed towards the giant hoops. Gabriela flew in front of the hoops, ready to defend them.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Daniela, Crystal and the other Knights that had attended the quidditch try-outs were waiting in the Knight Common Room for Gabriela to post the team. Daniela had tried to pry out the results of the try-outs from her sister to no effect. She even gathered the guys to help her search Gabriela's room. Unfortunately, Gabriela had set a trap for anyone that tried to check the paper. The boys and Daniela were scratching red spots all over their body for twenty-four hours after they attempted the breach.<p>

The portrait opened and the people stared at it anxiously. Andrea stood there with her dog, Winnie, at her feet. The people groaned as they realized that it wasn't Gabriela.

"I still don't get how people can get so worked up about sports!" Andrea complained, collapsing down on the couch between Logan and Daniela. Winnie perked her head up as she noticed that Carlos was entertaining Sydney and Fox with a box of dog treats. A second later, Winnie had found her way to join the other dogs.

"It's sports with magic," Logan pointed out. "Magic makes everything better."

Andrea stared at him for a second before she nodded, "Okay, you got me there."

"Have you ever even been to a sports game, North?" Kendall asked.

"Like it's your business, Knight," Andrea snapped.

"Well, have you?" Kendall continued to press.

"Will you stop talking to me if I tell you?" Andrea replied. Kendall nodded. "Fine, I went to one basketball game as a kid. They had a new player on the team. A rookie. He lost control of the ball and it hit me in the face." Snorts of laughter came from the people around her. She glared at them. "Not funny."

"I wonder if these dog treats actually taste like bacon and cheese," Carlos spoke his thoughts out loud, staring at the biscuit in hand. The dogs drooled as they watched him anxiously. Without another thought to it, Carlos took a bite of the dog treat. Daniela and Andrea grimaced in disgust. "They do!"

No one got a chance to respond to that because Gabriela came down the stairs, paper in hand. She took one look at the group gathered around before she posted the piece of paper on the bulletin board. Ducking out of the way just in time, Gabriela watched as the group of Knights surrounded the bulletin board to check the students that had made the team.

"Yes!" Kendall, Daniela and Crystal cheered along with a couple other students. They had made the team.

"Told you not to worry," Gabriela insisted. "Practice starts tomorrow. Be ready." That said, she headed back up to her room, leaving the others to celebrate their victory.

**(A/N): Quidditch season has begun! What's going to happen when the first match happens? Who will the Knight Quidditch Team face first? Gaunt? Bristow? Triggs? Who will be the one at the end, holding the trophy? The boys are considering making a map! Sounds like some history repeating. What's this map going to be like and how are they going to find the secret passages of Washburn to add them in? Carlos makes a point that should be considered. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. It would make since then for Logan to become a werewolf. Is that around the corner or is Kendall right and just owning the school is enough to become the Marauders of Washburn? I mean, they've already gotten their first detention. That's not a good way to start their school year… And dragging Andrea into it might cause her to resent them for it, even though she already hates them. Well… Mostly Kendall… Are their destinies intertwined or is there something unexpected that will keep them enemies? Trista, Alphonso and the rest of the Gaunts really do seem to have something up their sleeves. First they took some of James's hair and now Logan's? Something's fishy… Guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out! Until then, happy reading! And I hope that everyone had a happy holiday!**


	10. Settling Into Some Detentions

**(A/N): What's this? And update for a story that's NOT **_**A Rush of Dog Days**_**?! Crazy, right? This took me a while, but I've got it where I want it now.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**SaltTahneeBran**_** (Yeah, Logan being a werewolf would make things difficult. It certainly would be a test on everyone. Plus, how would he perform? They would have to schedule their performances around the lunar patterns. That sounds… difficult.), **_**JanineBTR**_** (The first quidditch match is in here! Along with a bit more of the guys being crazy and the Gaunts' shenanigans.), **_**bluestring**_** (Well, I'm sorry this took so long to update. Real life and other stories get in the way. It's sad cause I love writing this story. While the first quidditch game happens in this one, you'll have to wait a bit for the others. Though you do get to see a bit more of the Lily/Andrea and Snape/Alphonso comparison.), **_**tacobell**_** (There are a lot of things that could happen with this storyline! That's why I'm probably going to be posting eight overall stories about this once I'm done. One for each of their school years and one for out of school to, maybe, wrap things up. That's why plots that start here might not be finished here. On another note, I love your fanart! I'm horrible at drawing so it always amazes me when people can draw things like that.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (By the end of their schooling, I'm guessing that Dani will get into quite a few duels with the Gaunts, some more important than others. She might get a chance to help them with the map, if they let her in on it. As for Kendall and Andy… Well, they have a step in the right direction here…), **_**PhoenixRoseQueenToo**_** (I'm pretty sure that James Potter was a chaser, not a seeker, but I could be wrong. I'm also trying to put in a few small plotlines along with the main one of 'history repeats itself'. Quidditch is one, which is why I put Kendall in there early. Plus, I like to think that Washburn is a little more lenient on letting first years try-out seeing as they're eighteen verses Hogwarts' eleven. That 'Allie-dear'… I might use it. I've been using 'Alphony' right now, but I might be able to have one of the characters say it.), **_**Mrs. James David Maslow**_** (I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. Let me explain a couple things. One, yes, I knew that James had a lucky white v-neck. Would YOU keep a piece of clothing if you found a dead cat on it? I had hoped that the reader would assume that he would throw it out, thus getting a new piece of lucky clothing. My bad for not explaining it better. Second, I'll admit: I'm not a huge hockey fan so I don't know the terms. I could count the number of times I've seen a hockey game on my fingers. So, I didn't know the term. My bad once again. I'll try to do better on that. Third, I didn't mention anything about polyjuice potion in my comments. You can take that up with the reviewers. Sure, I hinted toward it, but I felt that it was slightly obvious in the chapters. And as for writing a book, this isn't a book. In a book, there wouldn't be author notes so we wouldn't be having this written conversation. Once again, I'm truly sorry that you didn't seem to enjoy this story, but others do so I'm going to keep writing for them.), **_**Time Of Our Life**_** (Yay! I'm happy you love it!) and **_**HarryPotterAndHGamesFanatic**_** (Well, thank you. I did put a lot of effort into this. I've even got a plotline for it built in my head. It's small things I don't have yet.)**

**Whew, that was a long thank you section. Anyway, once again, I have no right over Big Time Rush nor the magical world of Harry Potter. I do not own them and this is for fun and no profit, so please don't sue me. I also don't own Big Time Rush's song, **_**No Idea**_**, which is used in this particular chapter. And, without further ado, onward to the story!**

Chapter 10: Settling Into Some Detentions

A few days later, the first years found themselves in their first Creative Studies class. While the other classes had been going on for the two weeks they were there, Creative Studies took longer to get started since the class was a new one that year and they had to get it set-up. The room was huge since every single artistic thing that people could think of was in that room. From easels and paint to paper and pens to musical instruments, it was all there. A dance floor was in one corner with a magically enhanced radio next to it. The first years knew it was magically enhanced because of the sparkle surrounding it and the fact that it was floating. Gustavo stood in the middle of the room, not dressed in his robes, but in his normal clothes from before the boys found out they were wizards.

"Welcome to Creative Studies, first years," Gustavo greeted them. "In this class, you will have a ton of freedom. While there will be a few in-class exercises, most days you will be able to work on your year-long project." The students groaned at the thought of another year-long project. "You will pick a subject and perfect it. At the end of the year, you will present your project to the class and myself. This project counts for the majority of your grade." Once again, there was a groan that came from the students. Andrea raised her hand. "Yes, Miss North?"

"Was this class only created just so that you could continue to work with Big Time Rush on their music despite the fact that they have to be here?" Andrea asked.

Gustavo stared blankly at her before responding, "Pretty much."

Andrea raised her hand again. After getting called on, she spoke, "Then, can it just affect them and not those of us that would rather focus on our magic studies instead of something that we could get at a NORMAL college?"

"Five points from Knight for your sassiness," Gustavo countered. "And if you don't work on a creative project in this class, then there will be MORE points deducted. Now, any more questions?"

"No, sir," Andrea mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Good," Gustavo replied before addressing the rest of the students. "For today, you are free to play with the different items in this room to try and find your eventual project. But first, a performance from Big Time Rush as an example of something you can do." Eyes turned to the boys.

"What?" Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan responded with shock.

"You heard me," Gustavo insisted. "Stand before the class and perform a song for them."

Suddenly, the door to the classroom burst open revealing a bunch of girls, led by Crystal and Gloriana. The crowd of girls called out, "Did someone say 'Big Time Rush performance'?!"

"Aren't they supposed to be in their own classes?" Trista complained. The crowd of Big Time Rush fans ignored her and ran up to the boys. Each of them yelled out a song Big Time Rush should perform while the boys backed away slowly, hoping to not get overrun by their fans.

"Dogs!" Gustavo pulled out his wand. "To the stage!" Mumbling something under his breath, he pointed the wand to the floor. The room shook as part of the floor rose slightly to form a stage. He waved his wand toward the instruments and they floated to the stage, ready to play on their own. Before Gustavo could point his wand at them, the boys rushed onto the stage.

"Gustavo!" James called out. With the look from their producer, James amended his words quickly, "Professor Rocque, what song should we perform for these lovely ladies?" He gave the girls surrounding the stage a wink. They sighed happily.

"_No Idea_," Gustavo responded. When the guys continued to stare at him, he explained, "I mean the song, '_No Idea'_!" The guys nodded, grabbing some stools and putting them on the stage to sit on. They smiled as the music started. Kendall started the lyrics.

_I'll love ya  
>If you ain't got nobody to love<br>And girl, I'll adore ya  
>When there's no one to adore<br>And I'll show you, eh  
>That there's no one to show<br>Oh, and I'll know you  
>If you want somebody to know<br>Oh, oh, oh, yeah_

Andrea rolled her eyes when she caught Kendall sending her a wink. Alphonso looked furious at this. Most of the girls in the crowd screamed when James raised his voice in song.

_Every time you come around  
>You put a lightning bolt on my face<br>Baby, every time you come around  
>Girl, you take my breath away<br>And I just wanna breathe (breathe) until (until) I take you in  
>Cause I want you to breathe (breathe) until (until) you take me in<em>

Kendall took over for a line of the song before all four guys went into the chorus.

_But the truth is  
>That she has no idea<br>No idea that I'm even here  
>I'm even here<br>She has no idea  
>No idea I'm standing here<br>I'm standing here  
>I'm standing here<em>

Daniela froze as Carlos's voice rang through the room.

_I'll kiss you  
>Yeah, whenever you wanna be kissed<br>Oh, I'll miss ya  
>Two seconds after you leave, screaming<br>Come back to me  
>Come back to me<br>Let me please you  
>Let me see you<br>Let me take that heart of yours  
>And I'll be<br>Whatever you need me to be  
>The good guy, bad guy, just tell me, baby<em>

Trista smirked at the last line, pulling Alphonso toward her to whisper something in his ear. No one noticed because Logan started singing.

_Every time you come around  
>You put a lightning bolt on my face<br>Baby, every time you come around  
>Girl, you take my breath away<br>And I just wanna breathe (breathe) until (until) I take you in  
>Cause I want you to breathe (breathe) until (until) you take me in<br>But the truth is_

The boys went back into the chorus.

_That she has no idea  
>No idea that I'm even here<br>I'm even here  
>She has no idea<br>No idea I'm standing here  
>I'm standing here<br>I'm standing here_

Kendall started the solos for the third verse.

_Please tell me you can hear me  
>I'm expressing my love<em>

James went next, smiling as the girls of the crowd swooned.

_Won't stop till I get ya  
>I'm not letting up<em>

Logan was third, raising his voice in song.

_I'mma run into your heart like a kid in a store_

As Carlos finished up the verse, Daniela pushed aside a smirking Andrea.

_Take every ounce of love and beg you for more  
>Beg you for more<em>

The chorus came out of the guys mouths again.

_But she has no idea  
>No idea that I'm even here<br>I'm even here  
>She has no idea<br>No idea I'm standing here  
>I'm standing here<br>I'm standing here_

Once the boys finished their performance, they smiled down at the magical fangirls. The girls tried to get up on the stage to go after them, but found they were blocked by an invisible barrier surrounding the stage. It seemed like Gustavo had thought of everything.

"LISTEN UP!" Gustavo screeched, causing silence in the room. "Anyone that does NOT belong in this class better leave before I deduct house points!" A stampede of fangirls rushed for the door, not wanting to cause any trouble for their houses. Once the door shut, Gustavo mumbled to himself, "I love that threat." The boys got off the stage to join the other first years.

"That is just one of the many possible projects you can do," Gustavo announced to the class. "Groups are allowed as is magic. Be creative. Try to find something no one else is trying. Now, get to it!" The first years separated, each of them exploring to find their project.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before October rolled around. The leaves began to change and the students at Washburn were getting used to their schedule. The days passed by quickly, each one seeming to blend in with the others. Logan was still teaching his friends different types of spells. They had learned enough that when battles broke out between the Knights and Gaunts, all four boys would join in.<p>

The first quidditch game came in mid October. Knight was facing Triggs so the houses were at each other's throats during the week leading up to it.

At breakfast the morning of the game, the guys were smashing food into their mouths, talking about the game in between bites.

"Okay, so what did you guys get from spying on their practice?" Kendall asked.

"Well," Logan began. "They are definitely more of a defensive team rather than offense. You won't get very many points on their keeper so pray that Dani gets the snitch quickly."

"Plus, their beaters are HUGE!" James exclaimed. "Be careful of them." Carlos nodded, mouth too full of bacon to talk.

Alexis and Jonathan came over to join the group. Jonathan gave Kendall a hard smack on the back, "You ready to snap some 'twigs'? We've been projected to win this match."

"Wait, what are the odds?" James asked.

"About 3 to 1," Logan informed him. "Triggs' probability of winning is 26 to 1." James stared at him. "What?"

"Dude, we could make some serious galleons by collecting bets!" James told him.

Logan quickly got to his feet, "Let's do this." They ran off to start their betting business.

Carlos swallowed his food and got up, "Wait! I wanna make money too!"

Suddenly, Daniela and a pissed off Andrea came over to sit among the group, taking James's and Logan's old places. Daniela smiled, "Who's ready for the game today?"

Slowly, Carlos sat back down, "I think I'll stay here." Kendall chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I still don't get why they're making this game mandatory," Andrea complained. "Maybe some of us want to be studying instead of watching some stupid game."

Gasps rang through the group and Kendall pointed at her, "You better take that back, North!"

"It's stupid," Andrea crossed her arms. "Just like you, Knight."

Kendall opened his mouth to retaliate when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, Kendall saw that it was attached to Gustavo. "Knight! Castillo! Come with me." He walked off, heading for the exit doors of the Great Hall. Kendall and Daniela exchanged quick looks before they got up and followed Gustavo out.

In the entrance hall, Gustavo looked over the first years, "What brooms were you two planning on using for the match today?" Kendall and Daniela looked at each other again before shrugging. "Good. I got something for you in my office." He walked off again. Kendall and Daniela raised their eyebrows slightly before they went after him.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Daniela watched as Gustavo opened up a closet and pulled out two boxes, "Don't tell ANYONE I gave these to you. I can't be caught playing favorites. But, I can't let two of my pets go out and play on some Comets from the broom cupboard."<p>

"Pets?" Daniela repeated. She looked to Kendall, but he shrugged in response.

"Here you go," Gustavo gave them the boxes. "All yours." The two first years quickly opened the boxes to find a broom in each one. "They're the latest brooms, Firebolt Gammas."

"Oh Merlin," Daniela muttered. "No way! These brooms are SO expensive!"

"Sweet!" Kendall exclaimed. "Thanks, Gustavo." Gustavo cleared his throat. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Professor Rocque."

"Go out there and beat those Triggs," Gustavo insisted. "I've got money riding on your win."

Kendall and Daniela gave him confident smiles, "We will."

* * *

><p>Andrea and Alphonso walked toward the quidditch pitch along with the rest of the crowd of students. While Alphonso clearly had reminiscing on his mind, bringing up past experiences from their time in Massachusetts, Andrea only seemed to want to complain. Alphonso decided it would be best to just let her get it out of her system.<p>

"Why is it mandatory to watch the match?" Andrea brought up. "It wasn't mandatory in high school to go to a football game! And I know that it's not mandatory to go to sports events in college because my sister never has to."

"It might have something to do with a prank a few years ago," Alphonso explained. "Maddox told me that during one of the quidditch match, some kids stayed in the castle. After the game, the professors came back to find the trophies and suits of armor running around the school on their own. It took weeks to get it back to normal. No one confessed and, to this day, no one knows who did it. So, they punished them all by making quidditch matches mandatory."

"Huh," Andrea responded. "Guess I would have done the same thing. Maddox, he's one of the Gaunt prefects, right?" Alphonso nodded. "The guy with the really long white blonde hair?"

"That's right," Alphonso smiled. "Maddox has kind of taken me under his wing. He's been mentoring me and all I have to do is give confidential messages to other Gaunts."

Andrea raised her eyebrows, "Why don't they just send owls to each other?"

"Apparently, they don't want the messages to be intercepted and it can happen with an owl," Alphonso replied. "That's all that they would tell me. I don't even know what's in the messages; I'm not allowed to read them."

"Maddox French always makes me feel uncomfortable," Andrea revealed. "Whenever we pass each other in the halls, he gives me this dirty look. Like I'm trash, but he can't throw me out."

"You're not trash," Alphonso insisted. "He just doesn't know you as well as I do."

"It's not just him," Andrea sighed. "All of the Gaunts look at me that way. It's because I'm a muggleborn, isn't it?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Alphonso grabbed her arm to stop her. "There is nothing wrong with you being a muggleborn. You're just as good, if not better, than everyone else here." Andrea gave him a smile as the two entered the quidditch pitch.

* * *

><p>Kendall took a deep breath, leaving the Knight locker room with the other Knights on the quidditch team. The team moved together, heading for the entrance to the field.<p>

"Remember, team," Gabriela spoke to the group. "Keep tabs on the Triggs. Just because they're not the Gaunts, doesn't mean that they can't be tricky." The others nodded. At the sound of a whistle, the team got on their brooms and flew out to the field.

The roar of the crowd in the stands heightened as the two house teams took to the air. While the team members threw insults at each other, the crowd began chanting the house names. In one of the sky-reaching stands, the professors looked upon the teams with enjoyment, settled upon their cushiony seats with pride. Kendall noticed James and Logan making their way through the crowd, gathering last minute bets on the game. Carlos had made his way up to the scoring booth where Alexis was seated. Since she was an alternate on the Knight team, she wasn't needed for the game and was asked to be the commentator. Carlos decided he would join her. Andrea and Alphonso stood next to each other at the railing, watching with little interest as the teams circled in the sky.

Finishing up their insults, the teams flew to the middle, forming a circle around Coach Fedele on the ground. The man was dressed in a black and white striped shirt, indicating he was the referee. A shaking box stood at his feet. "I know that this is the first game of the season and most students get really wiled up for the first game, so keep it clean."

The enchanted microphone in the scoring booth turned on as Alexis announced, "And now if you would all please rise and gentlemen remove your hats for the singing of the National Anthem." The people in the crowd got to their feet and turned to look at the American flag in the distance. "Singing today will be Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia." She handed the microphone over to Carlos and he opened his mouth to sing.

* * *

><p>"I'm open!" Kendall yelled out over the roar of the wind around him. Crystal dodged a bludger before passing the quaffle in her hands over to Kendall. The blonde had to dive to avoid an incoming Triggs chaser as he made his way toward the opposing team's goal. Reaching shooting distance, Kendall launched the red ball toward one of the hoops. The Triggs chaser caught it and Kendall cursed under his breath. "Dani! Hurry up with that snitch! We're ten points behind and their keeper isn't allowing anything!"<p>

"I'm working on it!" Daniela screamed back. She had to duck as a bludger was hit her way by an opposing Triggs beater. Jonathan made his way over to smack the bludger toward the Triggs chaser with the quaffle. The third Knight chaser snatched it out of the air and headed back in the direction of the Triggs' goal posts. Kendall and Jonathan quickly flew over to guard their teammate; Kendall knocked opposing chasers away while Jonathan handled the bludgers.

Suddenly, the Triggs seeker went into a dive. Daniela grumbled under her breath as she went after him. The girl hadn't seen the snitch, but she wasn't about to lose it to the Triggs. The Triggs seeker turned his head around to give Daniela a smirk before pulling up and headed for the sky. Daniela glared at him as she pulled her broom up, barely able to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"It looks like the Triggs seeker just pulled a feint dive!" Alexis's voice rang over the crowd. "The Knight seeker does not look amused!"

"Really?" Carlos piped up next. "Because she seems to have perked up now!" Daniela had lowered herself closer to her broom, a determined smirk upon her face. Racing off, eyes turned to watch her chase of the snitch she had just spotted. The Triggs seeker could only watch as Daniela snagged the snitch that was hovering near the base of the professors' bleacher stand.

"And Knight has won!" Both Carlos and Alexis yelled into the enchanted microphone. The noise from the crowd was electric as the Knight team joined in with the cheering.

"Butterbeers are on me!" Jonathan called out to the team leading to more cheers.

"Wait, we're drinking?" Kendall seemed confused.

"You've never had butterbeer?" Daniela stared in disbelief. "You've been deprived so much." Kendall watched her continue to celebrate before he joined in too.

* * *

><p>Andrea stood on the balcony that held the Knight girls' dormitories, looking down at the party happening in the common room. Butterbeer had been spilled over a lot of the furniture in the room. Music streamed from an enchanted radio, allowing the bodies below to dance to the beat. Carlos was one of those bodies, twirling Daniela on the dance floor. Kendall was going over plays on the field with a bunch of girls staring at him in awe. James had gotten a random girl to make-out with him in the corner, not that he needed to do much persuading. Crystal had cornered Logan in one corner, but Logan didn't seem to mind as he talked to her. The portrait opened up and Alexis and Jonathan came in the common room, more butterbeer in their hands.<p>

"Who needs a refill?!" Alexis called out over the crowd. She was greeted by a horde of students that ran over for more.

Kendall looked up and noticed Andrea watching the party, keeping out of the festivities, "Hey North!" Andrea turned to him. "Why don't you come down and join us? I've got a special spot right here for you!" He patted the spot next to him. Andrea scowled and disappeared in her dorm. Kendall shrugged it off and went back to his retelling of the game.

Suddenly, the portrait opened again and Kelly strode in. The students in her house stopped what they were doing to stare at the woman. "Okay, I get that you want to celebrate your victory, but save some for when you win the quidditch cup."

"What are you saying?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm saying, I've been getting complaints from everyone about the noise," Kelly mentioned. "Even the ghosts say it's too much and they are party animals." Only the first years in the room seemed surprised by this. "Shut it down or I'll get Professor Griffin involved." That said, she left through the portrait again.

"We should have invited the ghosts," Alexis decided.

* * *

><p>"DOGS!" Gustavo screamed, slamming a book down on his desk. Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan immediately perked up from their sleep. "PAY ATTENTION!" He went back to the chalkboard. "Now, remember, a bezoar can cure most poisons, so it's handy to keep them around when you're preparing poisons." He continued to lecture as he wrote on the chalkboard.<p>

"Looks like the boys had too much butterbeer last night," Daniela whispered to Andrea. She chuckled. The boys gave the girls dirty looks.

"This leads us to today's lesson," Gustavo put down his chalk and turned to the class. "The antidote to common poisons. Be careful. If prepared the wrong way, it could become a poison itself. It's on page 91 of your textbooks. Get out your cauldrons and get to work."

Noise echoed the stone walls of the potions classroom as the students talked while they worked. James, Carlos and Kendall watched Logan carefully, mimicking whatever movement the smart boy made. Andrea triple checked her textbook before making a move. Daniela worked casually, following the recipe, but not giving much thought to it. Alphonso ignored the conversations of his fellow Gaunts, concentrating fully on the cauldron in front of him as he worked. He would write notes down in his worn textbook after every step taken. Trista sat back in her seat, filing her nails and not doing any work. She watched the other students carefully as though waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Carlos screamed and backed away from his cauldron. Everyone turned to see what had happened. His potion was a sickly green color, eating through the metal of the cauldron. Carlos backed away from the liquid as it dripped onto the stone floor.

"Jeez, Carlos," James commented. "You can't even copy correctly."

"Haha," Carlos laughed sarcastically. With a glare directed at James, he declared, "DIE!" Everyone watched as Carlos wrestled James to the floor. Their fighting knocked over James's cauldron. The grey potion spilled on the floor, mixing with Carlos's green one. Sparks flew from the combining potions, starting a fire. Kendall, who was closest, backed away in surprise. He didn't see where he was going and accidently bumped his own cauldron off the table. It hit the floor and the dark blue liquid ran along the stone floor until it joined up with the fiery potion. The mixture of three potions began bubbling.

"TAKE COVER!" Gustavo yelled, ducking under his desk. Before Andrea could join the other students under their desks, Kendall grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, guarding her with his body. The triple potion exploded, making everyone flinch in response. The students waited with baited breath, but the explosion seemed to be the end of it. Slowly, everyone came out of hiding. "Is everyone okay?!"

Daniela looked around the room before noting that someone was missing, "Where's Trista?"

Suddenly, Daniela grabbed her head in pain. Trista came out from behind her, holding a piece of Daniela's hair, "I'm right here, witch." Daniela glared at the Gaunt girl as Trista went back over to her empty cauldron, bulky purse bouncing against her side. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Daniela watched as Trista put the hair in a vial before hiding it in her purse.

Meanwhile, Kendall still had Andrea pinned to the wall. He looked down at her, a slight smirk appearing on his face, "Wow, North. You gotta stop getting in trouble. I won't always be around to save you. Although, if I keep getting to be this close to you, then I'm not complaining." With a growl, Andrea pushed the blonde off of her. She ignored him as she made her way back to her spot next to Daniela.

"DOGS!" Gustavo screeched. The reverberating echo from the stone walls just made it even worse. Kendall stopped smirking, Logan looked up from his potion and James and Carlos froze in their wrestle match as they all concentrated on their producer/professor. "DETENTION!"

"It was an accident!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It wasn't even my fault!" James complained at the same time.

"It was a reflex!" Kendall insisted.

"I didn't even do anything!" Logan brought up.

"I DON'T CARE!" Gustavo screamed. "DETENTION! MY OFFICE! TONIGHT!" Grumbling, the boys agreed. Gustavo fixed his robes. "Now, let's check everyone's potions that HAVEN'T exploded." He went around the room to look over the students' work. "Miss Castillo, decent work." Daniela seemed pleased with this as Gustavo moved on. Her potion was similar to what Kendall's had been in color. "Mr. Mitchell, excellent as always. Same with you, Miss North." Logan's and Andrea's potions were both the ideal light blue. "Miss Lafoy, fifteen points from Gaunt for not doing the assignment. Again."

"Like I care," Trista waved a hand to dismiss the comment. She looked anxious for the class to be over.

Gustavo stopped at Alphonso's cauldron and smiled down at the crystal blue liquid in the cauldron, "And perfection. Amazing, Mr. Allaway. I see great things for you in this class." He moved on to judge the other first years' potions. Alphonso quickly turned to give Kendall a jeering look. The blonde responded with an obviously fake smile.

Finishing his potion checking, Gustavo stood in front of the class, "Students, please fill up your flask and put it on my desk with your name labeled on it. If you don't have a potion or would like to turn something in of higher quality, you may get full credit if you can get a flask of the potion on my desk by the end of the day. Next week, I expect an essay on the poisons that the Antidote to Common Poisons cures. Make sure to include not only the names, but also the effect of the poison on the human body. Class dismissed." He sat down at his desk, watching as the students began packing up.

"We're working on it today, right?" Carlos checked as he, James and Kendall watched Logan put his potion in a flask.

"This is our last class of the day and I don't have practice later, so yeah," Kendall answered. "We're definitely working on it today."

"Did you not hear that we have an essay due next week?" Logan brought up. "I'd like to at least start it before we work on our thing." Daniela caught this as she put a stopper on her vial. She raised an eyebrow as she leaned slightly toward the boys, interested in figuring out what they were doing.

"We've got a week!" James exclaimed. "There's plenty of time before it's due." He, Kendall and Carlos had already packed up their materials and were waiting for Logan to finish.

"I bet you haven't finished that homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts yet," Logan mentioned.

"What homework?" Carlos asked.

"The homework due tomorrow!" Logan reminded him. "Please tell me that you guys have at least STARTED it!"

While James and Carlos stared blankly at Logan, Kendall defended himself, "Hey, I've been practicing all week for that match yesterday. I didn't have any time."

"Looks like that's what we'll be doing instead of our thing," Logan insisted. The other boys didn't seem happy about the matter. "Plus, I have to help you guys with remaking your potions for this class." He led his friends up to Gustavo's desk to place his flask on the surface with a few others.

"Dogs," Gustavo stopped them before they could leave the classroom. "Here." He handed each of them an envelope. "Don't lose them or you'll be in BIG TROUBLE!" The guys quickly opened up the envelopes and stared at the paper inside.

"This is an invitation to a dinner party this weekend," Kendall commented. "You could have just asked us, Gustavo." The man glared at him. "Sorry, Professor Rocque."

"It's much more formal than just us and Kelly," Gustavo revealed. Daniela came up and placed her flask on Gustavo's desk before heading toward the exit. "You, Phoenix, get back here."

"Uh," Daniela came back to the desk. "My name's Daniela, not Phoenix."

"He calls us 'dogs'," Carlos brought up.

"I think the entire school knows that by now," Daniela replied.

"Here," Gustavo handed Daniela an envelope. "Hope you can make it." Daniela raised an eyebrow before she grabbed the envelope.

"Okay, then," Daniela turned to the guys. "Should we get back up to the common room? I'll help you guys redo your potions."

"They're going to need all the help they can get," Logan mumbled, heading for the door.

"HEY!" Kendall, Carlos and James yelled, racing after their friend. Daniela laughed slightly before following them out.

* * *

><p>"Okay, students," Professor Sullivan waved her wand and the door closed them in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. "Please pass your homework to the front and we can begin our lesson." A multitude of papers made their way to the front of the classroom which Professor Sullivan picked up. Placing the papers on her desk, she addressed the class, "Excellent. Now, today, we'll be moving on to the wand-lighting charm, <em>Lumos<em>." She wrote the spell on the board in at the front of the room. "_Lumos _is a useful spell to use at night. It will allow yourselves to see in front of you by lighting the tip of your wand. This spell can also ward off certain spirits, keeping you safe from harm." With a smile to the class, Professor Sullivan opened her arms, "Okay, wands out. Practice among yourselves while I go over your homework."

While the rest of the class did as she said, Kendall leaned over to whisper to his friends, "Okay, so, tonight then, right?"

"Can't we wait for tomorrow?" Logan suggested. "It'll be Saturday so we can have as much time as we need to work on it."

"Logan, tomorrow we have that dinner party with Gustavo," James reminded him. "And Sunday is Halloween. It has to be tonight." This time, both Andrea and Daniela overheard the boys' conversation. After exchanging a curious look, the girls leaned in to eavesdrop. The boys didn't notice.

"Come on, Logan," Carlos bounced in his seat. "What's the point in learning magic if we don't put it to use? How are we supposed to be like them if we don't work on it?"

"Fine," Logan gave in. "Tonight then. We'll have to get some serious studying done before we can work on it, but we can get started on it tonight. Now, practice _Lumos_ before we get in even more trouble. I don't want another detention like yesterday." The boys shivered.

"So much green goo," James mumbled.

When it was obvious that the boys were done with their mysterious subject, Daniela and Andrea leaned together to discuss what they heard quietly.

"They must be up to something big," Daniela whispered. "They've been talking about it a lot."

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it," Andrea insisted. "Those boys are trouble and they'll just drag us into it if we get involved." She smirked. "Of course, you obviously want to get involved if Carlos is."

Daniela shushed her, "Be quiet! I don't want him to hear!"

"Oh, big deal," Andrea shrugged. "You're a fan of Big Time Rush. They'd be honored to know that."

"But they'll think of me as a fan, not a friend," Daniela pointed out. "I don't want them to look at me and think 'crazy fan girl'."

"Then it's a good thing that guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms," Andrea mentioned. "Otherwise, they'd be greeted with posters of them by your bed."

"Shut up before they hear!" Daniela demanded. "We should get back to practicing _Lumos_."

"Please, we've both mastered that spell," Andrea waved it off. "Let's talk about what we're going to wear to Professor Rocque's dinner party tomorrow." The name of their producer grabbed the boys' attention.

"Wait," Kendall spoke up. "I knew Dani was invited, but you North? Why would Gustavo invite you?"

"First off, it's Professor Rocque," Andrea corrected. "We should be respectful of our teachers by not calling them by their first name. And second, I have no idea why he invited me, but I'm not going to turn down an invitation from a professor."

"So, wanna go together?" Kendall asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'd rather face a dragon, Knight," Andrea retorted. There was a chorus of 'ooh's from the surrounding people. Kendall stopped smiling.

The sound made Professor Sullivan look up from the papers she was reading, "Oh, has everyone mastered _Lumos _already?" She got to her feet and crossed her arms. "Let's see it then. Who would like to go first?"

Suddenly, Carlos screamed, "OW!" His hands went to his head. Eyes stared at him. Turning around, he found Trista with a smirk on her face, holding some of Carlos's hair.

"Mr. Garcia, thank you for volunteering," Professor Sullivan stood in front of the helmethead. "Please, demonstrate _Lumos_ for the class."

"Uh," Carlos held his wand out in front of him, silently hoping nothing bad would happen. "_Lumos_." Carlos got his wish: nothing bad happened. But that was because nothing happened at all.

"Mr. Garcia, if you and your friends would stop gossiping, you might actually learn something here," Professor Sullivan lectured. "Five points will be taken away from Knight each and you four boys will be here on Sunday for detention."

"But Sunday is Halloween!" James pointed out. "We'd be missing the banquet!"

"Not my problem," Professor Sullivan responded. "Maybe you should stop being up to no good and actually focus like the rest of the class is doing. Ms. Castillo, please show the boys how to perform _Lumos_."

"_Lumos_," Daniela spoke with confidence, holding her wand out. The end of her wand began to glow.

"Excellent," Professor Sullivan complemented. She began going around the room, quizzing random students on the spell.

* * *

><p>"This is no fair," Kendall insisted as he and his friends walked through the halls of the castle. Since their classes were done for the day, the boys had changed into their normal clothes. "How can a professor put us in a Sunday detention?! I thought Sunday was off limits for school stuff!"<p>

"I guess boarding school is different," Logan deduced. He was leading the way to the boys' destination. "With us being here all the time, detention on Saturdays and Sundays seem to be more prevalent."

"It's not even our fault though," James brought up. "Trista's the one that made Carlos scream."

"Yeah, what is up with them taking our hair?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe they're selling them," James suggested. "After all, some of our more dedicated fangirls would pay a lot for anything we touch. Imagine how much they could get for selling our hair."

"I think it's something else," Kendall shook his head. "Trista doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would care about those sorts of things." The four boys turned a corner and froze.

Making a blockade in the hallway were a multitude of Gaunts. While Trista and Alphonso were among them, the leader was an older boy with long white blond hair. He stepped forward with a smirk, "What's this? Four first year Knights wandering the hallways alone? Might not be a good idea."

"Don't come any closer!" Carlos exclaimed, holding out his wand. "We know magic!" Laughter passed through the Gaunts and Carlos's arm shook slightly.

"Would you really take on a prefect?" the boy asked. "Maddox French. Remember that name, first years. It's going to be in your nightmares."

"Carlos, don't," Logan placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder. "He can take away house points if we attack him. Besides, he's not allowed to attack us."

"You're right," Maddox nodded. "I can't do anything to you. That doesn't mean that I can't look the other way while my friends attack you." He turned around and walked away, ignoring the other Gaunts that raised their wands toward the boys.

"Uh oh," Big Time Rush mumbled.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall staggered into the library. Each of them had a different ailment from the previous Gaunt attack. Kendall's eyebrows had been enlarged to become even bigger than they already were, completely taking over his face. His head hurt slightly from when Trista came over and yanked some hair from his head. James's skin had somehow been turned green. Carlos winced as he walked, covered in spots that he worked hard to not itch. Logan had to keep a hand on Kendall's shoulder for guidance since the Gaunts had made him temporary blind.<p>

"We're here," Kendall informed Logan.

"Too bad I can't find the book we need to get rid of these effects," Logan mentioned.

"We could always ask Andrea," James suggested. He pointed over at the information desk where Andrea was talking quietly with the librarian. Daniela tapped her fingers against the librarian's desk, waiting for her friend to finish the conversation.

"She'd never help me," Kendall shook his head. "She might help you guys, but not me."

"Maybe Dani can convince her," Carlos pointed at the other girl.

As if knowing that someone was talking about her, Daniela stopped tapping her fingers and looked around the library, eyes finally settling on the boys that had come out of the losing end of their duel. Her jaw dropped slightly only to be covered by her hand. Andrea, upon noticing that her friend had stopped tapping her fingers, finished up the conversation and glanced in the direction Daniela was looking. The redhead stared in surprise at the band, imitating Daniela's position.

"What happened?" the girls asked as the boys stopped in front of them.

"Gaunts," was the simple answer given.

"Mainly older Gaunts," Logan added.

"Can you help us?" Kendall asked, looking directly at Andrea. "Please?"

Andrea gave him a slight smile, "Of course I'll help you." When they continued to stare at each other, James and Carlos exchanged knowing looks. It took a second before Andrea snapped out of her gaze and turned to Kendall's friends. "I'll help all of you. It might take a while. I don't know what they cursed you with."

"Why did you come to the library anyway?" Daniela asked. "If I were you, I'd go to the hospital wing."

"We were coming here before we got attacked," Carlos informed her. James immediately hit him, trying to shut up his friend. Daniela and Andrea raised their eyebrows.

"I'm used to Logan coming to the library over the weekend, but the rest of you guys avoid this place like you avoid the crazy caretaker," Daniela mentioned. "Why would you come here?"

"Stuff," the guys responded mysteriously. Daniela narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"The paper for potions?" Andrea assumed.

Carlos, James and Kendall laughed, "No."

"They came with me to find a book," Logan explained.

"What book?" the girls asked.

"A book," Logan replied. "Just something for reading before bed. You know, something fun." He laughed nervously. Once again, the girls raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, um, just sit at this table and I'll go look for some books with the cures," Andrea gestured to a nearby table before she walked off. The boys watched as the girl headed for the healing section of the library.

The boys sat down at the table and Daniela joined them, watching the boys suspiciously. Once Andrea was out of earshot, Daniela spoke to them, "Alright, what are you four up to?"

After looking at each other, the guys responded, "Nothing."

"Cut the crap," Daniela demanded. "I know you're up to something. You guys are always planning something. Now, tell me what it is. I wanna help."

"Sorry, Dani," Carlos told her. "Guys only."

"Come on, you can trust me!" Daniela insisted. "I wouldn't tell anyone like Andy would!"

"Can't take the chance," James shook his head. "With your sister being head girl, you might say something to her that would be bad for us."

Daniela crossed her arms, still determined on finding out what the guys were up to, "But I won't tell her anything!" The guys didn't seem to be giving her any information. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

"Good luck with that," Kendall smiled, confident that no one would guess what they were up to. Another word couldn't be spoken before Andrea came back, slamming a giant book on the table. She took an empty seat next to Kendall and began her search for cures.

* * *

><p>Kendall went cross-eyed as he stared at the tip of Andrea's wand, pointing at the bridge of his nose. The wand didn't have a handle; instead, it was braided from two different woods, a ruby set at the bottom inside an infusion of the two woods. Andrea stared at a book, reading a few Latin words that, apparently, would solve the problem of Kendall's overgrown eyebrows. The wand's tip began to turn a bright blue and Kendall closed his eyes. He felt a tingling feeling on his skin as his eyebrows began to shrink.<p>

Once the tingling feeling disappeared, Kendall opened his eyes. Andrea scowled as she stared at her work, "That can't be right." She buried her face in the book. "It's supposed to put your eyebrows back to normal. Maybe I spoke incorrectly."

"No, Kendall's eyebrows are always like that," Carlos insisted. Daniela had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh as Kendall shot Carlos a glare.

"Oh," Andrea responded, closing the book. "Alright then. Back to James." She turned to the in the middle of the table. Because she had to make a potion for James, the group had moved back to the Knight dormitory. For some sort of privacy from the other Knights, they had set up in the boys' dorm, bringing a table up from the common room. Andrea's dog, Winnie, had followed her up to the dorm, choosing to lie on Kendall's bed as she watched over the group. Fox, Sydney and Bastet were there as well, watching from their respective owners' beds.

"That looks disgusting," James noted as he looked over the bubbling pink colored potion.

"Did you WANT to stay green?" Daniela asked.

"Not really, no," James admitted. He sighed as he watched Andrea put some dragonfly wings in the cauldron, stirring as she did.

"This is rather complicated," Andrea mentioned, checking the book with the potion's recipe. "It won't be done until nine." The guys groaned.

"There goes our plans for today," Carlos mumbled. He scratched one of the spots on his arm only to get stopped by Daniela.

"What were your plans for today?" Daniela asked.

"Nothing," was the response from the four guys.

"Face it, Dani," Andrea spoke as she crushed a dung beetle with a mortar and pestle. "They won't tell us anything." Daniela crossed her arms again, staring at the guys as she tried to figure out their elusive activities.

"It has something to do with the project in Creative Studies," Kendall told the girls. "Since the four of us are working together."

"That class is a joke," Andrea declared. "There's no reason for that class other than for your producer and our headmaster to find some new moneymakers. They should've made it an elective in third year instead of mandatory for everyone." Her crushing got significantly louder as she tried to take her frustration out on it.

"I'm guessing that you haven't come up with a project," Logan realized. Since he still couldn't see what was going on, he was actually talking to the wall.

Andrea still answered him, "I'll come up with something eventually."

"I can help, North," Kendall offered.

"No thanks, Knight," Andrea insisted.

"Are you sure?" Kendall checked with a smirk. "Cause I've got the perfect idea. Something that even you can do."

Andrea stopped her crushing to look at the blonde, "What do you want, Knight?"

"Since we both have to go to the dinner party tomorrow, how about we go together?" Kendall offered.

"I told you before," Andrea responded. "Never gonna happen."

"In return for going with me," Kendall continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I'll help you with your project before the party starts. We can even work in an empty classroom so no one but us will know what you're doing. Or how horrible you might be with it."

After a second of glaring, Andrea spoke, "And all you want is someone to go with to Professor Rocque's dinner party?" Kendall gave her a nod. "Fine, Knight, I'll do it."

"So, you've agreed on a date with me?" Kendall's smirk widened. He gave James a high-five. "Told you guys I could do it."

"Not a date," Andrea insisted, pouring the crushed dung beetles into the cauldron.

"We'll see," Kendall responded.

**(A/N): So, do you guys think it's a date? Is Andrea just denying the obvious? What is Kendall's idea for Andrea's Creative Studies project? And Gustavo's dinner party… What could happen there? Who else is invited? Why is he calling people his 'pets'? The guys seem to be getting in a lot of trouble. A Sunday detention? And on Halloween? Ugh, that can't be fun. The Gaunts REALLY seem up to something now. They've collected hair from each of the guys and Daniela. What could be their plan? Speaking of plans, is Daniela going to figure out what the guys are up to? Are they going to let her in on the secret? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out! Until then, happy reading!**


	11. Sneaking Around

**(A/N): Ooh, another update! So soon? Well, I made a promise that I'd get it done this week and I'm trying my hardest to keep my promises. My hand hurts from typing… But I must go on!**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews (And for sticking through that LONG wait between the last two updates): **_**JanineBTR**_** (Oh yes, the Gaunts ARE up to something mischievous. As for Kendall, you'll see what he's got planned here too…), **_**PhoenixRoseQueenToo**_** (Well, you'll be happy with this chapter! We get to see Kendall's plan for Andrea's project. The **_**Lumos**_** spell thing? Yeah, I found that secondary purpose by looking up the spell on Harry Potter Wiki, so don't give me the credit on that one. One of the spells in here I made up though.), **_**Chey1**_** (Glad you love it! Lucky for you, I answer some of the questions here! Unluckily, some new questions come to mind…), **_**EuthoxiaPena12**_** (See! I promised I'd get it up this week! It might be late this week, but it's still this week! And thanks for the PM!), **_**bluestring**_** (Secret? Maybe some secrets will be revealed here…) and **_**Witch Demigoddess **_**(Oh, Andrea's in some deep denial there. Some denial that might be tested here. And you're gonna have to think about that. Cause it's coming around to bite them here. Don't worry about the guys working on their thing. They'll find a way…).**

**As always, I do not own Big Time Rush nor the Wizarding World that Harry Potter is in. They belong to people who are not me. Other things that do not belong to me: a few characters. Daniela and Gabriela belong to **_**Witch Demigoddess**_**, Alexis and Jonathan were created by **_**JanineBTR**_**, Gloriana goes with **_**tacobell**_** and Crystal is owned by **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_**. I've just been granted the chance of using these characters in this crossover story. Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Sneaking Around

That night, while Kendall, Logan and James slept, Carlos was awake, staring up at the red and gold curtains that surrounded his four post bed. Sydney had taken up residence at his feet, snoring as she slept on her back. Carlos had tried to sleep, but the idea of starting their map of Washburn was stuck in his head and he couldn't rest until it was started. Finally deciding that the others shouldn't be resting until they get started, Carlos quickly got up and went over to the nearest bed. Yanking open the curtains, Carlos found James sleeping soundly, a mask over his eyes. Fox was sleeping on his chest. The puppy rose and fell with the movement of James's breathing.

"James," Carlos tried to wake him up with a whisper. The pretty boy didn't move. "Well, I tried the easy way." He snatched a pillow from his own bed and slammed it down on James's face.

"OW!" James sat up suddenly, Fox falling from his chest and into his lap. Grumbling, the puppy got up and moved to James's feet, lying down there to go back to sleep. James pulled his mask off and glared at the boy that woke him up. "CARLOS! I need my beauty sleep!"

The curtains on the other two beds moved and Kendall and Logan poked their heads out. They did not look thrilled to be woken up.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked. "Can't fall asleep?"

"Nope," Carlos shook his head. "We NEED to get to work on our map! We should have done it earlier, but since we couldn't, I say we do it now!"

"It's already past curfew," Kendall reminded him. "We can't leave our dorm."

"Since when do we follow the rules?" Carlos asked. "If we're trying to be like the Marauders, then we need to forget the rules and do what we want!"

"Carlos, we've already gotten two detentions for the week," Kendall pointed out. "I'm sorry, but I don't wanna risk getting in trouble and possibly ruin my date with North."

James furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought she said it wasn't a date."

"Just wait until the end of the party," Kendall replied. "She'll admit it was a date."

"If we don't get caught, then we won't get in trouble," Carlos argued. "Come on, there's got to be a way that we can become invisible to the people guarding the halls."

Suddenly, a smirk grew on Kendall's face as he got out of bed. His friends watched as he rummaged around in his trunk before pulling out a cloak with a silvery metallic look to it. Holding up the cloak, he turned to his friends, the grin still on his face. Recognizing the fabric, his friends exchanged mischievous looks.

"So, we need invisibility?" Kendall brought up. "I think we can handle that."

* * *

><p>The door to the first year Knight boys' room opened and Big Time Rush poked their heads out. After checking to make sure that there was no one around, the boys quietly left the room and headed down the stairs to the common room. In the common room, they froze. Andrea's dog, Winnie, sat by the exit, glaring at the boys as though she knew exactly what they were up to. They gave the dog innocent smiles.<p>

Winnie got to her feet, went up to Kendall and stared up at him for a couple moments. He nervously looked at his friends. As though she had finished with whatever message she was conveying, Winnie left them, heading up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"I think that might have been a warning," James realized.

"We won't get caught with my invisibility cloak," Kendall insisted, holding out his cloak. His friends got close to him and Kendall draped the cloak over them. As soon as the cloak settled on them, they became invisible. Moving slowly together, they headed out of the common room through the portrait.

Once the portrait closed, Daniela poked her head up from behind a couch. Her jaw was dropped as she stared at the spot where the guys had disappeared.

"Invisibility cloak?" Daniela seemed confused. "How did they get that? What are those four doing?" She tapped her fingers on the back of the couch as she tried to come up with a reason. "Maybe something in their room will tell me." She headed for the stairs to the guys' dorm.

"Dani?" Daniela paused upon hearing her name. Looking up, she found Andrea standing at the balcony holding the girls' dorms. "What are you doing? We should be sleeping."

"The boys are up to something and I HAVE to figure out what it is," Daniela revealed. "I won't be able to sleep until I figure it out."

Andrea sighed and headed down the steps. Joining Daniela in the common room, she mentioned, "I might know what they're up to."

Daniela furrowed her eyebrows, "How could you know what they're up to?"

"Well," Andrea began. "We've got that History of Magic project, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" Daniela still didn't get it. "Carlos and James are the last people to worry about that project."

"My project person kind of goes along with theirs," Andrea went on as if Daniela hadn't spoken. "So, naturally, I had to do some research on their historic characters. When their project people were at school, they were known for causing mischief. I'm guessing the guys are starting to relate to them, wanting to be like them. I mean, I have a certain desire to be like Lily Potter."

Daniela smiled, "Even if it means getting married to James Potter's counterpart?"

"That's a bit too far," Andrea insisted.

"But you're going on a date with him!" Daniela pointed out.

"Not a date!" Andrea exclaimed. She immediately covered her mouth and looked up at the balconies to check for anyone that might have woken up from her outburst. When no one emerged from their dorms, Andrea continued at a lower volume. "I'm just accompanying a fellow classmate who has an invitation to a dinner party that I have an invitation to as well. There will be no holding hands, no lovey-dovey talk, no footsie under the table, no staring at each other from across the room and, most definitely, no kissing. That means that this is not a date."

"Kendall probably thinks differently," Daniela warned her friend. "Just saying." Andrea glared at her. "So, what are they doing?"

"Probably something that a marauder would do," Andrea answered.

"They're becoming pirates?" Daniela raised her eyebrows. "That sounds a little, um, off for them."

"No," Andrea shook her head. "Their project people were troublemakers at Hogwarts in their school days. They called themselves the Marauders. Big Time Rush is probably emulating them. Which is why they're trouble."

"So, why did you accept a date with Kendall then?" Daniela brought up.

"For the last time," Andrea hissed. "It's not a date. And if that's all you're going to talk about, then I'm done with this conversation." Turning on her heels, she went up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Daniela chuckled, "It's so a date." She followed her fellow Knight up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Reaching the library, the guys took the invisibility cloak off of them and placed it on the table. Carlos rolled out a piece of parchment on the table while Logan ran for a specific bookshelf. Kendall and James leaned over Carlos's shoulder to gaze upon the blank paper.<p>

"Where do we start?" James asked.

"I'm not sure," Kendall admitted. "I didn't think we'd get to this."

"Isn't there some type of magic to create the map?" Carlos brought up. "We just wave a wand over it, say some words and, poof, the map is done."

Logan placed a giant book on the table, gaining his friends' attentions, "It's not that simple. We need to draw it ourselves, enchant it so that no one else can see it, animate it so it changes as Washburn changes, somehow account for people in the school and figure out code names for ourselves so that no one can trace this back to us in case it gets lost. And, before we do all of that, we need to know the layout of the school so that we can draw it in the first place."

"But none of us can draw," James reminded them.

"Dani can," Carlos mentioned.

"Carlos, we already agreed on this," Kendall shook his head. "This is our thing. Just us guys. No one else can know about this. Not Dani, not North, not anyone. The more people that know, the more likely it'll make its way to someone we don't like. We don't want some Gaunt to get their hands on it, right?"

"Right," Carlos seemed disappointed.

"Well, there is a way to draw without physically drawing," Logan flipped through the book he had on the table. "We'll just need to be in the room we're drawing." He stopped at a page and ran his finger along it. "This spell, _Trahe Locus_, will make a quill draw a room on a piece of parchment when the quill is lying on the parchment. Watch." He pulled a quill and ink out of his bag. After dipping the quill into the ink, he placed the quill on the parchment Carlos had rolled out. Pulling out his wand, Logan pointed it at the quill, "_Trahe Locus_." A white beam came from the end of the wand and hit the quill.

The quill stood up on its own and began to draw. The four boys leaned in to watch the quill draw a rectangle before adding in the details. Each table, chair and bookshelf was accounted for. The drawing was coming out as a floor plan, looking like someone had taken a picture of the outlines from above. There were small breaks left in the rectangle which the guys recognized as the spot for doors. Once the quill was done drawing, it quivered in its spot before collapsing on the parchment again.

"Cool," Carlos and James leaned forward to stare at the quill.

"Wait," Kendall furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned over the parchment. "Why is this here?" He pointed to a break in the drawn rectangle. "There's no door there."

"Maybe it's a secret passage!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Let's check it out," Kendall decided, grabbing his invisibility cloak. Carlos rolled up the parchment and Logan grabbed the book before they and James followed their leader over to the part of the wall that wasn't drawn on their map.

Reaching the wall, Carlos pulled the tapestry away to reveal a blank stone wall. He turned to Logan, "Any ideas on how to open it?" Logan shrugged.

"Stand aside," James insisted. "I've got this." Clearing his throat, James held out his hands so the palms were facing the stone. "Open." Nothing happened. Letting his arms fall to his sides, James gave up. "Well, I guess it was wrong. There's nothing here. We should just move on to the next room!"

"No way," Carlos shook his head. "We could use these secret passageways to get away quickly after our pranks. The professors will never find us that way."

"Maybe there's a certain place you press to open the secret passage," Kendall ran his hands along the stone wall. "Like when Gustavo did that thing at the Mall of America. Or inside Gustavo's office, for that matter."

"Or there might be some book around here that talks about secret passages," Logan suggested.

"You always got to the books," Carlos complained. "Maybe we just need to do something simple like point our wands at the wall and tell it to reveal its secrets."

James pointed his wand at the wall, "Reveal your secrets!" Nothing happened. "That didn't work either."

"That's not even a spell!" Logan pointed out. "Our wands won't work without a spell!"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Kendall finally gave up on finding a switch of some sort.

"Research secret passages," Logan offered. "Even rumored ones."

"Ugh," James, Carlos and Kendall wrinkled their noses at the thought.

"Or we could look for a possible other way in," Logan went on. "The other side of whatever this secret passage is could be easier to get into."

"How about we map out what's known first before figuring out these secret passages?" Kendall suggested. His friends agreed with him. Kendall shook out his invisibility cloak before covering the four of them with it, disappearing from sight once again.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" James exclaimed. "Carlos, that was my foot!"<p>

"Sorry," Carlos apologized.

"Shh!" Logan shushed them. "A professor or prefect might hear you!" The four boys shuffled down the corridor, making their way back to the Knights' dormitory. They had just finished mapping out the third floor, excluding secret passages, and decided to turn in for the night. Trying to keep silent was getting hard for them. The invisibility cloak didn't seem to be designed to fit over four fully grown boys.

Suddenly, Kendall stopped walking, making his friends bump into him. Before they could complain, Kendall whispered, "I think I heard someone around the corner." Slowly, the boys turned the corner, intending on finding out who could be patrolling the hallways this late.

Standing outside of a door as though guarding it, Trista and Alphonso were quietly talking to each other while at the same time keeping an eye out for professors or prefects. Curious about what the Gaunts were doing, Big Time Rush crept their way over to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It's gonna be done Sunday, right?" Trista checked with Alphonso.

"Yep," Alphonso nodded his head. "Which is perfect because they'll be in detention so they won't run into us while we're using it."

"Except for that little fangirl that's been hanging around them," Trista scowled. "That Castillo girl. I'll have to do something with her before we use this." A smirk slowly appeared on her face as she played with the wand in her hands. "Perhaps a curse that would send her to the hospital wing will do the trick."

"Why are we doing this again?" Alphonso asked.

"To ruin Big Time Rush," Trista answered. "And because Maddox said that someone higher than us all is gaining some interest in destroying those boys." She scowled. "Maybe when we're second years they'll tell us more." At the sound of a complicated series of knocks, Alphonso and Trista disappeared into the room they were guarding.

The guys shuffled into an abandoned classroom so they could take off the invisibility cloak. James quickly shut the door so no one could see them in there.

"They are definitely up to something," Kendall insisted. "And it's gonna go down on Sunday while we're in detention which means we can't do anything to stop it!"

"Maybe we should tell Griffin," Logan suggested.

"And be tattlers?" James shook his head. "No, we have to take care of this without the professors or prefects."

"Let's ask Alexis and Jonathan to keep an eye on them," Kendall decided. "They're older than us, so they should know what to do without getting anyone with authority involved."

"What about Dani?" Carlos seemed upset. "They're gonna hurt her. We have to tell her. We have to protect her. I'll hurt them." Carlos immediately started for the door.

"Hold up, Carlos," Kendall cut him off. "We can't just barge in there and hurt them. Who knows how many Gaunts are in there. We have to approach this delicately." Carlos nodded. "And I'm sure that Dani can hold them off."

"Not if it's an older Gaunt," Carlos mentioned.

"Then, we'll warn her, okay," Kendall offered. "We don't want to be the ones in the hospital wing and miss the dinner party tomorrow."

"You're just more interested in getting with Andrea," Logan realized.

"Doesn't mean that I'm not right," Kendall held up his invisibility cloak. "We should get back to the dorm before someone realizes we're gone." The boys huddled together and Kendall covered them in the invisibility cloak.

* * *

><p>Safe in the Knight common room, the boys removed the invisibility cloak. They smiled at each other, silently celebrating their first nightly wandering without getting caught.<p>

Suddenly, a throat clearing grabbed their attention. The boys slowly turned to find Daniela sitting on one of the couches with her arms crossed. She watched their smiles disappear before she got to her feet.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," Daniela demanded.

James pushed Carlos forward, "Calm your girl down." Carlos turned to glare at James while Daniela's eyebrows went up. "What? Everyone knows you two are gonna end up together. Just like Kendall and Andrea."

"Putting aside that for later," Daniela moved her arms so she could put her hands on her hips. "What were you four doing in the middle of the night? And what's with the invisibility cloak? Andy mentioned something about you wanting to be like some pirates. Is that true?"

"Uh," Carlos looked at his friends who were shaking their heads. "I'm not allowed to say."

Daniela's eyes narrowed, "I will figure out what you're doing." She stormed up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"That was close," Kendall mentioned. "Too close. From now on, we are not removing this invisibility cloak unless we're in our room." The other boys agreed as they set off for bed.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Andrea asked Kendall as they walked down the hallway. He just gave her a smile. "I swear, if we get in trouble, Knight, you'll regret it."<p>

"Relax," Kendall advised her. "You're the one that doesn't want anyone to see us work together on this. I had to find a place where no one would find us." He opened a door and gestured inside. "So, behold an empty classroom. On a Saturday. No one's going to bother us here." Andrea walked inside and Kendall followed her in, shutting the door after him.

Looking around, Andrea noticed that Kendall had done some setting up before they got there. Two guitars were put at the front of the room on stands. Some of the desks had been pushed to the side to allow space for a couple stools.

"You're gonna teach me how to play guitar?" Andrea deduced. "I didn't know you could play."

"Guess I'm not the average member of a boy band," Kendall responded with a smirk. He handed her one of the guitars. "Come on, it's not that hard to learn." Andrea slowly sat down on one of the stools and placed the guitar on her lap.

"Well, I'm always up for learning something new," Andrea decided. "At least you didn't suggest a duet."

Kendall sat down on the second stool with the other guitar, "I'm doing my project with the guys. Doing a duet with you would ruin that." He handed her a guitar pick which she looked at with interest. "Now, copy this fingering." He showed her where his fingers were pressing the strings on the frets. Andrea mimicked him. "This is a G chord. All you have to do to play it is strum the strings with your pick." As an example, Kendall strummed his guitar with his own pick.

After taking a deep breath, Andrea strummed the guitar. With a loud noise, five of the six strings broke. Andrea stared down at the guitar with widened eyes, "Uh."

Kendall winced, "At least you didn't break them all." As though it was waiting for him to say that, the last string broke. Kendall stared at the guitar in disbelief.

"Well," Andrea carefully put the guitar on the ground. "It looks like guitar is out of the question."

"I've never seen anyone that bad at guitar," Kendall continued to stare at the guitar.

"Let me at least fix it," Andrea offered, pulling out her wand. Pointing it at the guitar, she cast a spell, "_Reparo_." Kendall watched as the strings mended themselves, impressed with her magic. "You might want to check to be sure it's still tuned. I don't know if the spell can do that."

"I'll have to remember that spell," Kendall decided, putting his guitar to the side to pick up the fixed guitar. He played a few chords before smiling. "And it's tuned perfectly. I'll definitely have to remember that one." He held the guitar out for Andrea. She shook her head, not taking it. "Hey, you've got to keep trying. You don't give up when you're learning a tricky spell. Don't give up on this." With a sigh, Andrea grabbed the guitar and put it on her lap. She tried to finger the G chord, but had forgotten it.

"How do you do that again?" Andrea asked.

Kendall got up and came up behind her. He grabbed her hand and guided her fingers to the specific frets, "You put your fingers here, here and here." Taking her other hand with his, he held it above the strings. "And then you strum like this." Gently, he helped Andrea strum the strings. A beautiful chord rang from the guitar. "Just like that." Andrea didn't move, staring down at Kendall's hand covering hers. "North? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Andrea assured him. "Can you show me one more time? I don't wanna break the strings again." Once again, Kendall guided her hand to strum the strings.

"Got it now?" Kendall checked.

Slowly, Andrea turned her head to face Kendall. Because his arms were wrapped around her, his face was close to hers. "Yeah, I got it."

A little half smile appeared on Kendall's face, "Maybe I should help you again." He moved her hand for a third time, the resulting sound even quieter than before. "Perfect." He began to lean his head in. Andrea's eyelids started to close.

Suddenly, all six strings on the guitar broke again causing the two Knights to jump in surprise. Andrea immediately removed Kendall's hands from hers and got off of the stool, carefully putting the guitar back on the ground. Kendall silently cursed out the guitar.

"So," Andrea spoke, putting some distance between herself and Kendall. "I guess guitars just don't like me. Maybe we should try something else." As Kendall bit his lip while thinking of something, Andrea fixed the guitar strings again.

"Let's try singing," Kendall suggested.

Andrea glared at him. "I thought you were doing your project with the other guys?"

"That doesn't mean that you can't sing a solo," Kendall told her.

Shaking her head, Andrea insisted, "Nope, I can't sing."

"Oh, come on," Kendall teased. "Someone with a voice like yours has to be able to sing. You've got a sort of melody to your voice whenever you talk, especially when you're happy." Andrea blushed, unable to stop the small smile from forming on her face. "So, I'll play the guitar and you'll sing." He picked up his guitar and sat down on his stool, strumming a few chords, before he noticed that Andrea hadn't moved. "Look, if it turns out that you can't sing, I'll help you find something else. We've got to keep trying new things until we find something that fits you."

"But I can't sing," Andrea continued to deny the talent. "My sister told me I sound like a dying cat."

Kendall put the guitar back to the side and got to his feet again, "There's got to be something creative that you're good at. Drawing?" Andrea shook her head. Kendall got closer to her. "Poetry?" Once again, the suggestion was denied and Kendall inched nearer. "Photography?"

"Nope," Andrea responded, watching Kendall anxiously as he stopped within her personal bubble. "What are you doing?"

Kendall grabbed her, twirled her around and dipped her low, "What about dancing?" He pulled her up to him so that their noses were almost touching. "I've learned enough that I can teach you."

Andrea stared straight into his green eyes, "I'm clumsy. I'll fall too much."

"Then, I'll catch you," Kendall assured her. "I'll always catch you."

"What if I fall during my performance?" Andrea pointed out. "You won't be able to catch me."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Kendall whispered to her. "I'll always catch you. Even when you think I'm not there, I'll be there to catch you." Andrea couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. Kendall took this as a good sign. "So, I'll teach you a few moves tonight after our date."

Andrea's smile disappeared, "Not a date."

Placing a hand on her cheek, Kendall continued to whisper, "Are you sure about that?" He began to lean in again. It took a second before Andrea started to meet him halfway.

Suddenly, the strings on both guitars broke causing Kendall and Andrea to jump again. They didn't let go of each other as they stared at the guitars on the floor, wondering what could have made the strings break. Before either of them could try to explain it, all of the desks started to rattle. The tapestries on the walls moved with a wind that neither of them could feel. Some glass from the teacher's desk flew over to the chalkboard and scratched up against it, creating a piercing sound that made Kendall and Andrea let go of each other to cover their ears. Then, as instantly as the chaos had started, it stopped.

"That was weird," Kendall mentioned, removing his hands from his ears.

"It was probably the ghosts or something," Andrea deduced, letting her arms fall to her sides. "But, yeah, it was weird." She looked over at the mechanical clock on the wall. "Is that the time?! I have to go get ready for the party tonight." She headed for the door.

"I'll meet you in the common room at five for our date," Kendall arranged.

"Then, I'll see you at five," Andrea agreed, disappearing out the door. Kendall smirked, knowing he had tricked Andrea into admitting it was a date. A second later, Andrea poked her head in, "By the way, still not a date." Kendall's smirk disappeared as Andrea left again. He grumbled under his breath as he followed her out.

Once the door shut, one of the tapestries moved, revealing a hiding spot where Alphonso was camped out. He glared at the door, fiddling with the wand in his hand.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan and James watched as Kendall paced the common room, waiting for five o'clock to come around. Since the attire for the dinner party was semi-formal, the boys were each wearing dress shirts, nice slacks and a jacket.<p>

The sound of an opening door made the guys look up at the balcony holding the girls' dorms. Crystal came out of the second year girls' room and made her way down the stairs before stopping in front of the guys. She was dressed up as well, making the guys realize that she had been invited to the party; her little black dress was complimented by the letterman jacket, bracelets and nerd glasses that she always wore.

"I should have guessed that you boys would be invited to Professor Rocque's dinner party," Crystal spoke to them. "So, I'll see you there." She gave them a wave before heading out through the portrait.

"Where is she?" Kendall picked up his pacing again.

"Dude, it's not even five yet," James reminded him. "Relax. She'll be here."

The next person down was Gabriela. She had dressed herself up in a short, plaid skirt with a turtleneck black sweater. She gave the boys a slight smile before her heels took her out of the common room. Kendall got even more anxious as the time continued to click closer to five. He barely noticed Alexis and Jonathan leave, dressed up as well.

Right as the clock changed to five, the door to the first year girls' dorm opened up. While Logan and James held a conversation, Kendall and Carlos's eyes went up to the balcony where Andrea and Daniela had appeared. The girls were dressed for the dinner party, both in semi-formal outfits. Because she didn't own any other skirts or dresses, Daniela had to wear her school uniform's skirt along with a blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt. Andrea had on a simple maroon dress that ended at her knees, a small black belt around her waist. While Daniela had straightened her black hair, Andrea had curled her red hair, the curls gently brushing her shoulder as she went down the steps. Carlos and Kendall watched the girls, mouths slightly agape, as they stopped right in front of the boys.

"I am wearing formal stuff in protest," Daniela declared. She shifted around uncomfortably.

"You look pretty," Carlos gave Daniela a goofy smile.

Daniela's mouth curved up in a slight smile, "Thanks."

"Ready?" Kendall asked Andrea.

Andrea nodded, "Of course… Kendall."

With a smirk, Kendall held out his arm for her, "Then, let's go… Andy." Andrea took his arm and the two of them headed for the exit. James, Logan, Carlos and Daniela exchanged knowing looks before following them out.

* * *

><p>Gustavo sat at the head of a long table while his invitees to the dinner party sat along the sides. All of them were eating, having been served their meals already. While most of the students he had invited were Knights, there were a variety of students from the other three houses. The students stayed rather silent as they ate, only engaging in conversation when Gustavo asked them a question. With each question it seemed the professor was evaluating the students in front of him. What seemed to make the students the most uncomfortable about the party was Gustavo calling some of them by animal names.<p>

Finally, Gustavo got to his feet, "While we wait for dessert, you are all welcome to dance to the music provided or walk off this wonderful meal." Music started and the group immediately got to their feet, splitting up.

"So, shall we dance?" Kendall held out his hand for Andrea. "What date is complete without something that will let me wrap my arms around you?"

Andrea sighed, "Nope. No dancing." Kendall watched as the redhead walked toward the doors to the balcony.

"But you didn't deny this was a date," Kendall mentioned as he followed the girl out onto the balcony. Andrea leaned against the railing, looking out at the sun setting across the lake. The boy stood next to her, keeping his eyes on her as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.

"I gave up a lot for this," Andrea admitted. "Even though I wasn't the perfect student, I worked hard enough to get a few scholarships to colleges. I had even worked a part-time job to save up some money so my parents wouldn't have to pay as much for it and I wouldn't be swimming in student loans." Kendall listened quietly, continuing to watch as Andrea went on with her story. "Then, I got the acceptance letter to Washburn a week before I had to make my final decision on a college. Professor Griffin had brought it to me, not an owl like you probably got." She smiled. "My parents were so proud. They basically told me to forget college, forget my dreams, and go with this because this was destiny calling. Not everyone gets this chance and I should be grateful for it, but some days I miss logic and science. There's no room for those things when you're surrounded by magic, potions and mythical creatures."

Kendall leaned against the railing next to her, taking a deep breath before he spoke, "I wanted to play hockey before I was persuaded into being in a boy band with my friends and now I'm here instead of on tour. So, you're not the only one who's given up a lot. There are things in the world that can't be explained by just science or magic. I'm sure you'll find a way to mix them together, just give it time. You're only a first year."

Andrea turned her head to look at him, "Thanks. I needed that." She turned back to look at the sunset.

Meanwhile, Logan, James, Carlos and Daniela were watching them intently through the windows of the glass balcony doors. Although they couldn't hear a word the two said, every slight movement and smile could be seen. Kendall even got Andrea to laugh somehow.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked as she and Gloriana came over to the peeping group. They immediately shushed her and pointed to the couple on the balcony.

"Is that that girl that keeps turning down Kendall?" Gloriana brought up only to get shushed as well.

"Why is everyone gathering over here?" Alexis showed up to the door alongside Jonathan.

"Yeah, we've got a party to amp up," Jonathan added. The group pointed outside.

"Oh," Alexis and Jonathan responded in understanding.

Slowly, the group got bigger as more and more of the students came over to stare out the doors at the couple. Alphonso was among the Gaunts, blocked from getting through the doors and interrupting the scene outside. Even Gustavo joined the group. Soon enough, the dancing and dessert had been forgotten as everyone had found a much better form of entertainment.

Outside, Andrea shivered, "This dress is not made to be worn outside at the end of October. We should head inside."

Instead of guiding her in, Kendall removed his jacket and draped it around Andrea's shoulders, "There. Now you won't be so cold and we can stay outside longer. I don't want this night to end because it'll probably make us go back to hating each other."

"We could never go back to where we were before," Andrea insisted. "You've been so helpful to me and I can't forget that. Plus, this is starting to feel like a date." A smirk slowly formed on Kendall's face. "Please don't make me change my mind."

The smirk disappeared, "Sorry. I'm just happy that I get to spend time with you without you getting mad at me." Kendall grabbed Andrea's hand, interlocking their fingers. "It's a nice change." Andrea smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand slightly. Kendall used his free hand to brush away some curls that had gotten into her face, leaving his hand on her cheek afterward.

Suddenly, a chorus of 'aw's made them turn to the balcony doors. Faces peered out at them, unrelenting in their gaze. Andrea quickly pulled away from Kendall, a blush forming on her face. Realizing that there wasn't going to be a kiss, the faces left the door. Kendall glared at his friends who waved innocently from inside.

"Dessert's probably ready," Andrea mentioned. "Let's get back inside." Kendall dragged his feet as he followed her in.

* * *

><p>Once the dinner party was done, Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall, Daniela and Andrea walked down the halls, making small talk as they headed for the Knight dorms. They turned a corner to find Trista waiting for them.<p>

"Okay, this is getting old," Daniela pulled out her wand. "Why do you Gaunts keep insisting on duels?"

"How else are we supposed to hurt you?" Trista retorted. Before Daniela could speak a word, Trista pointed her wand at the female Knight. "_Furnunculus!_" Daniela froze, confused by the spell as it headed for her. Carlos dived in front of her, letting the spell hit him instead. The Knights watched in horror as boils popped up all over his body. Frustrated that her spell didn't hit her target, Trista raced off, disappearing down a hallway.

"You didn't have to do that," Daniela insisted, looking over Carlos's spell effects. "I would have reflected it."

"They wanted to get you out of the way," Carlos revealed, wincing from the pain of the boils. "The Gaunts are doing something tomorrow and they wanted you in the hospital wing so you couldn't stop them." Daniela raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Daniela chuckled, "So, you stepped in the way? That was kind of a stupid move. But thank you for that stupid move." Carlos tried to give her a big smile, but couldn't from the pain of the boils on his face.

"We should get him to the hospital wing," Logan realized. The group turned around, changing to the more direct route for the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"He should stay here overnight," the nurse told the group crowded around as she examined the boy covered in boils. "I'll have him back to normal by tomorrow night."<p>

"Uh, we have detention tomorrow night," James responded. "With Professor Sullivan."

"Then, I'll send her a message that he'll have to make it up some other time," the nurse insisted. "Now, shoo. It's almost curfew." The group waved their goodbyes to Carlos before they left the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kendall, Logan and James headed for their detention. Andrea and Daniela went along with them until they had to break away to go to the Halloween feast. After the girls continued down the staircase, the guys walked down the fourth floor hallway, making their way to Professor Sullivan's office. Disappearing inside, the door shut after them.<p>

A few seconds later, Trista's head poked out of one of the rooms, a devious smirk on her face, "They're in. It's time." She ran off, her long, frizzy hair flying behind her.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Trista ran down the steps in the Gaunt dorms in the dungeon, reaching the common room. A few other Gaunts were gathered around a cauldron filled with a bubbling, gray liquid. After the girl caught her breath, she announced to the Gaunts staring at her, "They're in detention. We've got the all clear."<p>

"Excellent," Maddox smirked. "Fellow Gaunts, let's show our superior exactly how much chaos we can create." He poured the bubbling liquid into five separate glasses. "After all, he gave us the Polyjuice Potion recipe for a reason." Grabbing a vial that contained a hair, he uncorked it and, using tweezers, took the hair out before placing it in one of the glasses. The Gaunts watched as the liquid turned from the gray color to a slightly yellow color. Maddox did the same thing with the four other vials, placing the hairs into the other glasses. The liquids in the glasses changed to a dark red with sparks of gold, a royal purple color, a pale blue color and a vibrant yellow color. He took each of the glasses and handed them to some of the Gaunts, Trista getting the slightly yellow liquid and Alphonso getting the dark red liquid. "Drink up."

Without another word, the Gaunts downed the potion, only stopping once half of it had been drunk. They dropped their glasses, holding onto themselves as the pain of their transformation started. Alphonso's hair began to shorten, turning from his greasy black hair to a dirty blonde. His body became more muscular, making his outfit fit better. The eyebrows on his face became much bushier. Meanwhile, Trista's hair straightened, but stayed the blackened color. The sharp features on her face began to soften.

Once the transformation was complete, the five students stood up straight, looking exactly like Big Time Rush and Daniela.

Trista/Daniela grumbled, looking down at the new body, "I really hate this."

"If you want the acceptance of our superior, then you'll go along as planned," Maddox insisted. "Boys, you have one hour to destroy Big Time Rush's reputation and make everyone hate them. Trista, he likes your idea, so go with it."

"That history project gave me the idea," Trista/Daniela admitted. "Plus Big Time Rush's performance and that Garcia has a thing for this girl. Don't worry, I'll get it done."

"Good," Maddox nodded. "Get going." The Gaunts disguised as Knights ran out of the common room, destruction on their minds.

**(A/N): Uh oh. Am I leaving you on a cliffhanger?! Unfortunately, yes. So, questions… We know now that the Gaunts were creating a Polyjuice Potion to turn into the guys and Daniela, but what are they going to do in the hour they have? Plus, Daniela is not tied up in a detention or at the hospital wing which means that there will be two Danielas around the castle. Sounds like there might be some… conflict… So, the dinner party seemed to go well for some Kendall/Andrea fluff. And we can't forget the attempt of starting Andrea's creative project. Of course, Andrea's attitude could change as soon as the Gaunts are done, but let's enjoy the Kandy I've given you. Yes, I just made a couple name for them. Don't judge me. ANYWAY. Another thought: The guys have started their map! Yay! Progress! But… what about the secret passages? Or the other dorms? Or places they just aren't allowed? Guess that invisibility cloak will come in handy.**

**So, just a little announcement. I've finished an original book and I'm about to publish. For you guys that read my other stories, you'll know that I said I was publishing in June. Well, apparently, I was wrong. But, this time, I'm getting it done! I have an actual plan! The book is all formatted and I've got media stuff done and all I need to do is some small details. I've given myself a much more solid date of October 1st, maybe earlier. Once I'm published, I'll be putting a special coupon on my author page so you, my dedicated readers, can get it for cheaper than my newer readers! Just a heads up for all of you as to why my chapter postings might seem longer between each other.**

**Until next time, happy reading!**


	12. Double Trouble

**(A/N): Another chapter up! Sorry this took longer than getting the last chapter up. I've been publishing and publicizing my book. See the bottom author notes if you're interested in that.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**EuthoxiaPena12**_** (Their plan is going to… run into… a bit of a snag in this chapter. And history is about to hit the boys in the face. Well, figuratively. And sorry it wasn't as fast as the other update, but I've been dealing with publishing and stuff.), **_**JanineBTR**_** (This 'Superior' thing won't come to light any time soon, but all questions will be answered. So, just enjoy this one. I needed to do something with the map. It's a key part of the Marauders' history. So, I'm trying to combine what we know as fans about the map with some creative implements of my own.), **_**Chey21**_** (I've got a special deal on my book for you readers!) and **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Those pesky Gaunts, huh? Always causing problems. And you're not being nosy. I love talking about my book! It's an ebook only format and it's in the young adult sci-fi genre. That's actually the best genre that I work with which is why I love working on this story.)**

**So, once again, I do not own Big Time Rush or the magical world that Harry Potter is from. Please do not sue me. I gain no profit from this fan fiction. I just enjoy creating stories with these characters. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Double Trouble

"You're free to go, Mr. Garcia," the hospital wing nurse told Carlos. "If you hurry, you might be able to make it to the Halloween feast." Carlos flashed the nurse a smile before he ran off, Halloween candy clogging up his mind. Right when he left the hospital wing, he turned right, almost running into Daniela.

"Watch it, mu-" Daniela cut herself off, flashing Carlos a suggestive smile. "I mean, hey, Carlos. Feeling better now?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Halloween feast?" Carlos assumed. Daniela just continued to smile at him. "Oh, I get it! You were waiting for me! We can go together!"

Daniela placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving, "I've got a better idea. Why don't we have our own Halloween party? Just the two of us? Back in the Knight dorms?"

"But there's food there," Carlos reminded her.

The girl's smile faltered, "I'll get you some food. Let's just go back to the Knight dorms first." Clinching his shirt in her hand, Daniela pulled him closer so their faces were only an inch apart. "Okay?" Eyes widening, Carlos nodded. Daniela let go of him, her suggestive smile coming back. "Good. You lead the way." Carlos gave her a confused look, but walked toward the staircase, leading Daniela to the Knight dorms.

* * *

><p>Andrea looked up from her plate of food to find a bunch of girls glaring at her. Noticing that the redhead could see them, the girls immediately went back to their own meals. Furrowing her eyebrows, Andrea took a glance around the room, finding out that many of the girls in the Great Hall were shooting her dirty looks.<p>

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Andrea asked the girl across from her. Daniela looked up from her almost untouched plate of food. "Everyone's giving me weird looks."

"That's because you're dating Kendall," Daniela revealed.

"I'm not dating him!" Andrea insisted. Daniela's look turned to one of disbelief. "Okay, so we had a semi-date."

"Whatever," Daniela shrugged. "The school thinks you're dating him and that's all that's really needed to get pretty much every Big Time Rush fan mad at you."

Andrea winced, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm frustrated that you can't see fate, but I can live with it for now," Daniela sighed. "You've got six more years to come to your senses about him anyway. I would be mad at you if you had a thing for Carlos."

Andrea smirked, "Speaking of fate…"

"Yeah, so, I like him," Daniela admitted. "But he's so clueless! It makes me mad, but I can't stay mad because he's so adorable."

"So, you make the first move," Andrea suggested. "Why are you here when he's in the hospital wing? You should be there for him for when he gets out."

"Yeah," Daniela agreed, getting up off the bench for the long table. "I'm going to him right now." Without another word, she raced toward the large doors, ignoring the weird looks from her fellow students. Andrea smiled slightly before going back to her meal.

Not long after the doors closed after Daniela, they burst open again. The boys of Big Time Rush strolled through the open doors, making the room hush. Kendall broke away from the others, raising his wand high to announce, "We are taking over the school." Most of the girls in the school began to cheer, thinking that they were performing an impromptu concert.

The cheering stopped when the boys began casting hexes and curses at their fellow students. Screaming took its place as the students did their best to get away from the boy band making their way through the Great Hall toward the professors' table. Every student that tried to be the hero and stop them was blown back by spells that shouldn't have been known by a first year student.

Andrea standing in the way made the four boys stop in their tracks. The redhead had her arms crossed, glaring at the boys, "What do you think you're doing? This isn't you!" Kendall stared back at her, slowly lowering his wand.

James narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing, man? We have a mission."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Don't let some mudblood stand in our way." Andrea's eyes widened, surprised by Carlos's words.

"But you-" Andrea started.

"Come on, dude," Logan encouraged. "Don't you wanna be one of us?"

After taking a deep breath, Kendall raised his wand and pointed it straight at Andrea, "Get out of the way, mudblood."

Andrea's eyes narrowed. Part of her lip rose up in a snarl. Any compassion she had for the blonde had disappeared at that last word. "No."

Kendall whispered some words that were too low for anyone to hear. A wind blew from his wand, hitting the redhead and sending her flying through the air. She landed with a crash on the Knight dining table, breaking the table in half and getting food all over herself. Andrea moaned and tried to get up, but fell unconscious.

While his friends continued on their route to the professor's table, Kendall stopped next to the girl, whispering, "I'm sorry. I had to." He quickly caught up to his friends.

Their trek to the professor's table was interrupted by Gabriela and the head boy, Graham Easton, standing in front of them. The head students had their wands raised to the boys, ready to defend their professors if necessary.

"You're in enough trouble," Gabriela warned. "Stand down and your punishment won't be as severe."

"Oh, really?" James laughed. "Do you think the two of you can stop us? We outnumber you!"

"Dude," Carlos hissed in James's ear, "It's getting close to the end of the hour. We have to go or we'll be in even more trouble."

The pretty boy frowned before turning to the head students, "You got off easy this time. RUN!" Before anyone could stop them, the four boys rushed out of the Great Hall, letting the doors close after them.

"Should we go after them?" Graham turned to ask Griffin. The headmaster stared at the doors for an unusually long time before he gave the two a quick nod. Gabriela and Graham raced after the boy band, intending on bringing them in.

"Something's wrong," Griffin whispered to himself, eyeing the Gaunt table carefully. It seemed that those students got off easy on the hexes while the Knight students were in tatters, barely able to keep conscious. "Something is definitely wrong."

* * *

><p>Carlos and Daniela arrived at the portrait of the knight that led to the Knight dorms. They stood there for an uncomfortable amount of time before Daniela finally asked Carlos, "Aren't you gonna say the password?"<p>

"You usually do," Carlos reminded her, still confused by her actions. "I forget easily cause it's usually some weird foreign language."

There was a quick grimace on Daniela's face before she gave him a sweet smile, "Oh, come on. You've gotta remember." She pushed him up against the wall. Leaning so that her face was close to his, she whispered, "I can't think of it. I'm too busy thinking about what I'm gonna do to you once we're alone and out of the sight of these moving portraits." She stared straight into his eyes, running her tongue across her lip.

"Uh," Carlos stammered as Daniela played with the bottom of his shirt. "Um, it's, uh." Daniela placed a kiss on his cheek. "_Qualemcumque Guido_."

"You lucky dog," the knight in the portrait commented before swinging open. Daniela gave Carlos a smirk before pulling him into the common room.

Inside, Daniela led Carlos over to the couch, pushing him down on it. She let her robe fall to the floor before pulling off her sweater. Carlos could only watch as she straddled him, pulling his tie out of his sweater. Wrapping the tie around her hand, Daniela leaned in to whisper, "If you want more, you gotta give me something." Carlos had a goofy smile on his face, unable to form a coherent thought much less a spoken sentence. "What are you and your friends doing? Are the others starting to keep you out of the loop? Tell me, are they ignoring your ideas?"

"What?" Carlos spoke dreamily. He still couldn't concentrate.

Daniela pulled away, "You want my kiss? You gotta answer my questions." She pulled out some lipgloss and put it on seductively. Finishing, she rubbed her lips together before opening her mouth with a loud smack. "This is cotton candy flavored lipgloss. Don't you want that?"

Suddenly, the portrait swung open and the two on the couch immediately turned their heads to see who had interrupted them. To their surprise, it was another Daniela.

"What the hell?!" the incoming Daniela exclaimed at the sight of Carlos being seduced by her look alike.

The Daniela that had come in with Carlos got up and pointed at the new one, "That is not the real Daniela. I am."

"Oh, really?" the new Daniela went up to the old one and got in her face. "Then, bring it on. Show Carlos your wand because you obviously don't have the right one." The two argued back and forth while Carlos stared up at them, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"I had a dream about this once," Carlos announced. The two Danielas stopped their arguing to stare down at Carlos. "It ends awesomely." He looked up expectantly at the girls.

The old Daniela sighed as she looked around the room. A clock caught her attention and her eyes widened, "Is that the time?! Uh, you can have him. I gotta go." Without another word, she raced out the portrait.

The remaining Daniela turned to Carlos, "When I get back from chasing that clone down, we are going to talk about that dream and how it's never gonna happen." She ran after the other Daniela.

Racing down the steps, the real Daniela kept on the trail of the fake one, getting closer with each step. Right before she could reach out and grab her, the fake Daniela jumped onto a moving staircase. The real Daniela could only watch as the fake one escaped up the moving staircase, unable to physically follow her.

"I'm gonna find out who you really are!" the real Daniela screamed out. "And then you're gonna regret EVER trying to be me!" With a sigh, she turned to look down the hallway on the floor she was on. At that moment, Big Time Rush ran out of a door and into another one. While Daniela wouldn't have thought that odd normally, she found it suspicious since Carlos was among them instead of being up in the Knight dorms. "Is everyone getting cloned today?!" Deciding to chase after them instead, Daniela ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Man," James started as he, Kendall and Logan left their detention for Professor Sullivan. "I officially hate pixies."<p>

"I think I got bit in the ear," Logan complained, pressing his hand to his ear.

"Let's try and not get any more detentions," Kendall decided. "At least not any time soon."

"Agreed," James and Logan responded.

They turned the corner only to have Daniela run right into them. The four of them ended up as a pile of pained bodies on the ground.

"You guys are bigger than I thought," Daniela admitted.

"Why aren't you at the Halloween feast?" Logan asked.

"It was boring," Daniela replied quickly. "Aren't you three supposed to be in detention?"

"Just got out," James revealed. The four finally got to their feet. "So, why were you running?"

"Oh, um," Daniela bit her lip as she thought of an excuse.

The girl didn't really need one because it was at that moment that a door burst open and another Big Time Rush, including Carlos, ran into the hallway. They froze at the sight of the group.

"Uh oh," the four new boys mumbled.

The mess got even worse when the Daniela chasing him finally caught up, yelling, "Okay, who are you people?!" She went quiet when she noticed that there were two sets of Big Time Rush plus a clone of herself.

After a few moments of silence, the real Logan finally spoke, "Polyjuice Potion. They must be using Polyjuice Potion! Remember, Trista stole our hairs! They used those hairs to turn into us!"

As though confirming it, the effects of the Polyjuice Potion began to wear off. Slowly, the Gaunts were turning back into themselves. Before the real ones could see who they were, the Gaunts ran off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kendall mentioned. The other three nodded as they watched the Gaunts disappear.

"Before I go and hex Trista, I should really talk to Carlos about a certain dream of his," Daniela spoke before she walked off. James, Logan and Kendall looked at each other curiously. Once they realized that Daniela was out of sight, they raced after her.

* * *

><p>James stared into the fire in the fireplace within the Knight common room, a horrified expression plastered on his face, "I can't believe my cousin tried to seduce you."<p>

"I thought it was Dani!" Carlos defended himself.

"Technically, under a Polyjuice Potion, it could have been anyone," Logan pointed out.

"Oh, it was definitely Trista," Daniela grumbled. "I saw her hair getting frizzy as she ran off." She was pacing the common room. "Just wait until I get her alone. I'm gonna cast spells that'll make her head spin. Literally."

"Polyjuice Potion only lasts an hour, right?" Kendall checked. Logan nodded. "What could they have done in an hour to ruin us anyway?" He laughed nervously for a second before his mouth turned down in a frown, tons of troubled ideas going through his head.

"Well, you have an alibi," Daniela reminded him. "You guys were in detention and Carlos was in the hospital wing. How could you have done whatever you did?" The four boys winced. "Oh no."

"I got out early enough to get to the Halloween feast," Carlos revealed.

"And Professor Sullivan left us alone once she told us what to do," Logan added. "So, we could have snuck out."

"They couldn't have done that much damage anyway," James insisted.

Suddenly, the portrait opened up, allowing Gabriela to storm inside. The head girl had a determined look on her face. Upon seeing her sister, she grabbed Daniela, pulling her away from the boys, "Get away from them. They're dangerous." Gabriela raised her wand to the boys. "Are you four gonna come with me peacefully or do I have to force you?"

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Carlos exclaimed. "Well, not today."

"The entire student body would say something different," Gabriela responded. "I have to take you to Professor Griffin's office, so come with me or I'll make you."

"Okay," Kendall slowly got to his feet. "We'll come quietly. We don't want any trouble."

"They haven't done anything!" Daniela tried to get away from her sister. "They were set-up!"

"Unless someone can make themselves look like Big Time Rush, then they're guilty," Gabriela retorted.

"Polyjuice Potion!" Daniela reminded her.

"Which is hard to make even for my year," Gabriela replied. "I'm sorry, sis. I've gotta take them in."

Carlos tried to get close to Daniela, but Gabriela stood between them. Giving up, Carlos spoke to Daniela over Gabriela's shoulder, "Don't worry, Dani. We'll be okay. Griffin will probably just give us more detentions. No big deal." Daniela could only watch helplessly as her sister guided Big Time Rush out of the Knight dorms.

* * *

><p>After Gabriela met up with Graham outside of the Knight dorms, the two head students led the boy band through the hallways. Graham hadn't followed Gabriela into the Knight dorms after the boys because he was from the House of Bristow, not Knight. The boys kept close to their guides, scared for once as they thought about what was going to happen to them.<p>

Finally, the group reached a sculpture of a griffin. Gabriela whispered something to the statue. Before the guys could question this weird behavior, the griffin statue lowered into the ground, revealing a lift behind it. The boys looked to the head students only to see them gesturing to the lift. With deep breaths, the boys entered the lift.

Inside, they could only watch as the griffin statue rose back up, locking them in the lift. As it slowly headed upwards, the guys exchanged worried glances in the little bit of light that came from the top of the elevator shaft.

"Okay, this might be a bigger deal than I thought," Kendall realized.

"We're gonna be expelled, aren't we?" Logan assumed. "And we don't even know what for."

The situation seemed grim as the lift shook and stopped at the top. After taking a collective breath, they left the lift and headed down the hallway to the only door on the opposite end. Opening the door, they found themselves inside the headmaster's office. Griffin had unrecognizable metal objects littering tables scattered around the room. Bookshelves filled with antique books lined the walls. Behind Griffin's desk was a shelf filled with briefcases. Under the shelf, both suits and robes hung side-by-side. Sleeping people filled the portraits on the walls. The only thing that was glaringly missing: Griffin.

"Why are we here if Griffin's not?" James asked. "Aren't we supposed to pay for something we didn't do?"

"Maybe we won't be punished!" Carlos looked on the bright side. He picked up one of the metal objects, fiddling with it in his hands.

"Carlos, be careful," Logan insisted. "You don't know what that does." Carlos waved off his friend before going back to the object.

While Carlos was fixated on the mysterious object, the other three boys wandered the office. Logan took in the titles of the ancient books, some in Latin or other foreign languages. The ones in English were on advanced magic that Logan didn't even think was possible. James stared up at the portraits, wondering why Griffin would have them in his office. Kendall's attention went to an open cabinet, a glint of light coming from the inside. He grabbed the handle of the door and started to open it.

"I see you've all made yourselves at home," Griffin's voice made the four boys jump. He had somehow appeared in his seat behind his desk. Carlos dropped the object in his hands, letting it break in half on the floor. He gave the headmaster a guilty grin.

"Griffin," Kendall went over to stand in front of the desk. "Whatever you think we did, we didn't do, even if it looks like we did it because the people that did do it looked like us!" Griffin stared at him. "Okay, that sounded crazy, but it's the truth!"

"Trista's been stealing our hairs," Logan added. "We think that she might have used them to make Polyjuice Potion with some other Gaunts. Then, they posed as us to frame us for doing something that we couldn't do."

"You can ask anyone in our classes," James continued. "They saw Trista steal our hair. She's gotta be behind this! She's evil!"

"Or you could ask Daniela," Carlos suggested. "She saw a clone of herself and it wasn't in a mirror."

"Okay," Griffin responded. "I believe you."

"Oh, come on!" the four guys exclaimed. They froze, realizing what Griffin had actually said. Tilting their heads as one, they spoke, "What?"

"I believe you," Griffin repeated. "It's the only explanation that makes any sense. I know you boys. I know you would never curse the students. You might not be able to get the other students to believe you, but I do. You'll have to face that, but I will not be giving you a punishment." He looked Kendall right in the eyes. "You should head to the hospital wing. Miss North deserves to hear the truth."

Worry crept into Kendall's eyes, "Andrea's hurt?!" He didn't wait for a response, running for the door. James, Logan and Carlos exchanged concerned looks before following their friend out.

* * *

><p>The griffin statue lowered and Kendall raced off the lift, his friends barely able to keep up with him. Kendall didn't even let up on his running when they passed Daniela. While James and Logan continued with Kendall, Carlos stopped to talk to Daniela.<p>

"What happened?" Daniela asked. "I thought you were going to Griffin's office. I've been trying to find it to make sure he didn't expel you for something the Gaunts did."

"We did see Griffin," Carlos replied. "He believed us, so we're not getting punished. We're not expelled!" Daniela grabbed the boy and pulled him in for a hug. Carlos was taken by surprise in the embrace, unresponsive at first. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her just as tight as she did him. The two Knights silently had their moment in the middle of the deserted hallway, keeping each other as close as possible.

The sound of throat clearing made the two break apart. James had come back for Carlos. The pretty boy smirked at the sight of his best friend with a blushing girl.

"Hate to ruin your moment, but we should go make sure that Andrea's okay," James mentioned.

"What happened to Andy?!" Daniela exclaimed.

"That's what we were going to find out," James responded. "She's in the hospital wing." Daniela ran off down the hallway. Before Carlos could follow her, James stopped him. "So, you and Dani. Don't worry. I'll make sure that everyone knows she's off limits to everyone but you."

"You're gonna keep teasing me about this, aren't you?" Carlos realized.

"So much," James confirmed. "Now, let's go. Kendall might need us." The two boys raced off in the same direction as the others.

* * *

><p>Kendall burst into the hospital wing, screaming, "Where is she?!" He ignored the glaring students, scanning the room for the one person he was interested in. Logan came into the room a few seconds after Kendall, trying to catch his breath. Spotting Andrea on one of the beds, Kendall ran over to her. The girl had her eyes closed, sleeping soundly. He grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently as he waited for her to wake up.<p>

Logan, deciding to find out what happened, went up to a group of girls he knew were Rushers, "Hey, can you girls tell me what happened?"

One of the girls snarled, "Go away, loser. You've finally shown your true colors. I don't know why we even liked you in the first place. One Direction sings better anyway." She turned away from Logan, huddling up with her friends to gossip.

"Uh oh," Logan mumbled. "Kendall, you might want to-"

"Get away from me, Knight!" Andrea's exclamation made Logan wince. He turned around to find Andrea had gotten up from the hospital bed. She had put some distance between herself and Kendall. "I hate you and I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to these innocent people!" Tears started to fall as the redhead became emotional. "I can't believe you tricked me into thinking you were a good person."

"But I didn't do anything!" Kendall insisted.

"Save your lies for those groupies of yours, Knight!" Andrea retorted. "I'm sure you've got plenty of girls willing to fall for this 'bad boy' routine, but I'm not one of them!"

"Andy, come on," Kendall begged. "I was framed! Someone else-"

"No," Andrea came closer to him, pointing her finger right in his face. "I will not hear another excuse from you. It's all about your tricks. Well, I've figured you out and I will never fall for you again."

"But-" Kendall started, but was cut off when Andrea slapped him across the face.

"That was for calling me by that name," Andrea declared. "That name that's an insult to every muggleborn." Kendall rubbed the red spot on his face, realization finally settling in. "I trusted you. I can't believe I trusted you when all the signs were there." She sat back down on her hospital bed, unable to speak another word over the tears she was shedding.

"Andrea," Kendall whispered. He tried to move over to her, but Logan held him back.

"This isn't the time," Logan advised Kendall. "She won't listen to you." Kendall sighed, silently agreeing with his best friend.

The sound of the creaky door opening grabbed their attention. Over at the entrance to the hospital wing, Alphonso had walked in, carrying a bouquet of flowers for Andrea. Upon seeing Kendall and Logan, the Gaunt froze in his spot. It was at that moment that Kendall knew.

Narrowing his eyes, Kendall hissed, "You." He started for the greasy haired boy. Alphonso immediately dropped the flowers and ran off. Kendall chased him down the halls, yelling, "Allaway! I KNOW you had something to do with this!" The two ran past Carlos, James and Daniela, confusing the newcomers. Freezing in their spots, the trio watched Alphonso turn a corner. Kendall took it on a wide turn, determined to catch the sprinting Gaunt.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"No idea," Daniela admitted. "But I have a really bad feeling about this."

Logan passed them next, calling out, "Kendall! This is NOT going to get you back on Andrea's good side!" James, Carlos and Daniela exchanged worried looks before running to catch up with Logan.

The group turned a corner to find that Kendall had caught up with Alphonso. Lifting Alphonso in the air, Kendall pinned the Gaunt to the wall, "Forget magic duels. I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with a hockey player, muggle style."

"I did it for Andy!" Alphonso insisted. "I saved her!"

Kendall narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Andy's too much like Lily," Alphonso told him. "If Andy's with you, then she'll die just like Lily did with James. I can't let that happen." Kendall slowly began to lower Alphonso to the ground, his face showing the conflict going on in his mind. "If you truly care about her, you'll forget about her. Let her live."

After a few moments of intense silence, Kendall set Alphonso back on the ground. He pointed down the hallway, "Go. Leave before I change my mind." As Alphonso fled the scene, Logan, James, Carlos and Daniela joined up with Kendall.

"Why did you let him go?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, Kendall did the right thing," Logan explained. "If he beat up Alphonso, he might have gotten expelled."

"That's not why I stopped," Kendall shook his head. "We need to get back to work on our History of Magic project." He walked off in the opposite direction of Alphonso. The other Knights gave each other confused glances before they left to catch up with the blonde.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, Logan and Daniela watched silently as Kendall stood beside one of the tables in the small library in the Knight common room. Obsessively, Kendall flipped through the pages of a book, mumbling under his breath so quietly that none of the others could hear what he said.<p>

"I think Kendall's lost it," James mentioned. The others nodded.

Finally, Kendall stopped on a page. He stared at the words in disbelief, "It's true? I can't believe it." He sat down, putting a hand in his hair. "No, this can't be. There must be something wrong. This book is wrong. That's the only explanation."

"I highly doubt that," Logan told Kendall.

Kendall slowly turned to look at his friends, "Twenty-one. James and Lily Potter died at twenty-one. On the same day. At the same place. This must be a typo. It can be a typo, right?" He waited for confirmation. Grim faces were on the others. "The only reason they would die at that age would be unnatural, yet there's no explanation as to WHY they died. How did they die? What happened that Halloween night? I need to know so I can stop it before history repeats itself."

"Oh, God," James seemed horrified. "When did Sirius Black die?"

"And Remus Lupin?" Logan brought up.

"And Peter Pettigrew?" Carlos was just as concerned as the rest of his friends. The three boys immediately grabbed books, searching frantically for their project people's death dates.

Daniela sighed, looking over the desperate boys, "You do realize that this is ridiculous, right?" She received glares from the boys. "You really think that history is gonna repeat itself with you guys?"

Kendall grabbed a book, flipping through its pages. Reaching the page he was looking for, he showed it to Daniela, "See this picture? That's of Lily Potter and Severus Snape. Remind you of anyone?" Daniela stared at the picture. The two people in it were alarmingly similar in appearance to Andrea and Alphonso.

"Okay, that's creepy," Daniela admitted. "But it doesn't change anything." She took the seat next to Kendall. "You and Andrea are not James and Lily. Your fate is not based on theirs. And that last statement goes for all of you." She took a glance at the other three who paused in their crazy search. "History might be written in stone, but the future isn't. History only repeats itself if we choose for it to." The boys stared at her, thinking about the words she had spoken.

"You're right," Kendall agreed. "We can't let history repeat itself, so I have to find out why they died to stop it from happening."

"That's not what I meant," Daniela insisted. "It's not going to happen because you're not them."

"Hey, maybe Gustavo knows what happened to them," Carlos suggested. "Let's ask him!" The other guys seemed to agree with Carlos's thought, heading out of the common room.

Daniela sighed, "Well, at least this gives me a chance to hex Trista." Pulling out her wand, Daniela left the common room too.

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush hurried through the halls, concerned about the looks they were receiving from their fellow students. The Halloween feast had obviously ended and the students were slowly making their ways back to their dorms as they passed the band. Luckily for them, no Gaunts were around since their dorms were in the dungeons.<p>

Reaching Gustavo's office on the seventh floor, Kendall knocked a couple times before just barging in. Gustavo had somehow gotten his office to look almost exactly like the one back at Rocque Records. The only real difference was the books on the bookshelves behind him were involved with magic topics. The boys' producer glared at them from behind his desk.

"DOGS!" Gustavo screeched, getting to his feet. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT EXPELLED!"

"Two words," Carlos held up two fingers. "Polyjuice Potion."

Gustavo stared at them for a few seconds before settling down, "That explains my missing ingredients."

"Now that that's out of the way," Kendall went up to Gustavo's desk, slamming his fist down on the surface. Gustavo jumped at the sound. "Tell us what you know about the Marauders."

Gustavo furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?! Pirates?!"

"No," Kendall seemed to be loosing patience fast. "James Potter and his friends at Hogwarts. You mentioned his son, Harry Potter. You must know what happened to them."

Face paling, Gustavo shook his head, "I'm not the History of Magic professor. You should ask him."

"Professor Randall HATES Knights!" James reminded the producer. "You know that! He'll never tell us!"

"Plus, it has to do with our projects, so he won't help us anyway," Logan mumbled. When his friends looked at him, Logan explained, "I tried to get him to tell me something about that army the Marauders were in, but he said to figure it out on our own."

"Then, that's what you should do," Gustavo insisted. "Now, go to bed. It's getting late and it's almost curfew."

"Gustavo, come on!" Kendall exclaimed. "James and Lily Potter died at twenty-one! They're almost exactly like me and Andrea North! I need to know what happened to stop it from happening again!"

Gustavo sighed, "Those were dark times, boys. While most of the action happened overseas in Great Britain, America was affected by the tragedies that struck. The man that caused everything that happened is still one of the most feared wizards of all time. Some say he was worse than Hitler." The boys' eyes widened at this. "Most of us are still too scared to say his name or even write it, thinking he'll come back from the dead a third time."

"A third time?!" the boys yelled.

"THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE IS REAL!" Carlos screeched, clinging onto James. The two boys screamed together.

"HE'S NOT A ZOMBIE!" Gustavo yelled over the boys, getting them to calm down. "Anyway, that's the reason you won't find much on the Marauders. Only the good things, their things in school and their birth and death dates. Most of the books that deal with them and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are in the restricted section in the library."

"So, Professor Randall gave us our project assignments expecting us to fail because we'd be missing some crucial information?" Logan realized. "Rude."

"Why is it in the restricted section?" Kendall asked. "Wouldn't professors WANT to teach about this man?"

"History teachers in muggle school love teaching about Hitler," James muttered. "Every year. Like we weren't taught about him EVER in ANY of our other classes."

"People are afraid that the students would ask too many questions," Gustavo explained. "Like you." The guys exchanged looks. "And this man used a LOT of dark magic. Teaching about him, specifically some of the magic he used to keep himself alive, might give students bad ideas. We don't want that. So, we're not allowed to teach it. If you want information on it, you'll have to get the books."

"So, can you sign something to let us get the books from the restricted section?" Kendall asked.

"No," Gustavo denied them. "Some things you're better off not knowing." No matter how much the guys complained and begged, Gustavo wouldn't relent. "Go to bed, dogs! I'll see you tomorrow in potions." He went back to his work, ignoring the boys that stood in his office. After many continued attempts, the boys gave up and left.

After the door shut behind them, Kendall looked to his friends with a smirk, "Time to go invisible."

* * *

><p>Once curfew had passed, the boys entered the library, covered by the invisibility cloak. They crept carefully, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.<p>

"Maybe we could get Kelly or Griffin to-" Logan whispered, but was immediately shushed by his friends. The boys reached the fenced off area containing the restricted section, coming face to face with the locked gate keeping them out.

"It's locked," James observed. "Now what?"

Logan sighed before pulling out his wand. He lifted the cloak enough to poke his wand out, pointing it at the lock, "_Alohomora_." At the sound of a click, Logan retracted his arm. "It's unlocked. We can get those books now." His friends stared at him, mouths agape. "What?"

"Unlocking spell?" Carlos mentioned. "That could be useful."

"Let's get back to our mission," Kendall insisted. "We HAVE to find those books." He and the others squeezed through the now open gate, exploring the new part of the library. The towering bookshelves in the restricted section made the boys stop in their tracks once again. They realized all at once that they had no idea where to start.

"Maybe we should start by finding out what was going on in the wizarding world during the time James and Lily Potter died," Logan suggested. "When did they die?"

"Halloween, 1981," Kendall responded quickly. "That date is burned in my mind now."

"Okay," Logan nodded. "We need to find a book about the seventies or eighties in Great Britain. It might be easier if we split up."

Kendall pulled the invisibility cloak off of them, "Meet back here in five minutes, whether you found a book or not." The others nodded and they ran off in separate directions.

* * *

><p><em>*Five Seconds Later*<em>

Kendall jumped at the sound of a scream. Then, he heard James scream. Once both screams stopped, he, Carlos and Logan poked their heads out from the aisles of the bookshelves. James ran toward them, book under his arm.

"I found a book!" James explained, not bothering with keeping quiet because of the scream from earlier. "So, I opened it, but it screamed at me!"

"Impossible," Logan came over and took the book from James. "Books can't scream." He opened the book. Before the smart boy could read a word, one of the pages shapeshifted, turning into a face. Its scream pierced the silence of the library. Logan slammed the book shut, stopping the scream. "I hate magic."

Suddenly, the door to the library creaked, making the boys jump. Kendall immediately pulled out his invisibility cloak, "Quick! Under the cloak!" The guys clustered together, Kendall covering them with the cloak.

They had perfect timing because, a second later, the school's caretaker, Mr. Timmons, walked into sight. His loyal dog, a Bloodhound named Spike, followed closely behind. Logan held the book tightly to his chest, hoping that it wouldn't scream and give them away. While the boys hadn't had a run-in with the caretaker yet, they heard rumors of his no nonsense attitude. The man was strict on his punishments, making students complain when they were caught by him doing magic. Many students equated him with a hunter; he was usually seen in flannel shirts, jeans and a baseball cap. While the top of his head was bald, a voluminous beard covered his chin. The man was big enough to be a bodybuilder, causing fear whenever he would show up in the halls.

"I thought I heard a noise in here. And the gate to the restricted section was unlocked, Spike," Mr. Timmons spoke to his dog. "Means there's students in here. Students out past curfew. Perhaps that troublemaking band, Big Time Rush. Idiots believe they're better than everyone else." James opened his mouth, but Kendall immediately covered it before James could make a noise. "Spike, sniff out the meddlesome kids." Spike pressed his nose to the ground and took a big whiff. He grumbled as he started for the boys under the invisibility cloak. They inched away, but couldn't go any further once they had their backs up against the wall. The Bloodhound stopped in front of them and let out a howl. "What? There's no one there, boy." Spike sat down, staring straight at the boys under the invisibility cloak. "Unless…" Mr. Timmons came over and reached out toward the boys. They closed their eyes, waiting for the caretaker to pull the invisibility cloak off of them.

A loud boom made the room shake. Spike barked, racing off. Mr. Timmons grumbled, "Those damn ghosts and their annual Halloween battle. Gonna wake up the friggin' castle." He glared at the spot the boys were in for a second before following his dog out of the library. The guys waited for the sound of the creaking library door before they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Kendall mentioned, removing his hand from James's mouth. "Logan, got the book?"

"Yeah, but what if it screams at us when we open it outside of the restricted section?" Logan brought up.

"There's gotta be some way we can get a book out of the restricted section without their weird magical alarm system," Kendall responded.

"Aren't the older students allowed to check books out of the restricted section?" Carlos remembered. "We could ask Alexis and Jonathan for help." His friends stared at him. "What?"

"That's a good idea," Kendall agreed. "Let's put the book back and ask them tomorrow." The boys, still under the invisibility cloak, walked off.

**(A/N): So, here we are at the end again. Poor guys… They just found out a BIG part of the Marauders' past. And who knows what the others are gonna think of Carlos once they find out what REALLY happened to cause such an early death date for the Potters. Daniela's really upset with Trista now. That could cause some… problems… Especially since Daniela's sister is the head girl. And there goes anything between Kendall and Andrea. Well, it was nice while it lasted. Then again, Kendall might not think it's over just yet. Or he could based on that whole 'James and Lily Potter died at 21' thing. Seems kind of appropriate that he'd figure it out on Halloween, huh? The guys are going to have to deal with the student reactions from the Gaunts' actions. That could be a problem for them, but at least they have the professors on their side. Well, the professors that liked Knights in the first place at least… It looks like some sparks are flying between Carlos and Daniela. Could a romance be blooming already?**

**Okay, now that I've covered this chapter, I can tell you guys about my book. It's published and ready for purchase in the major places (Apple, Amazon, Barnes and Noble…), but only as an ebook. It's called **_**Unnatural Alliances**_** and it's the first of a series called **_**The Hunters and Vampires Chronicles**_**. I'm using a pen name, DD Marie, because my name is misspelled at times and it would really suck to see that in reviews… Anyway, I'm giving you guys a VERY special deal because you've been reading my work for so long. My own family doesn't even get this deal, so enjoy it. You get to get my book FOR FREE! No gimmicks or anything. I only ask that you tell people about my book. Tell your friends, tell your family, tell classmates/coworkers, tell random strangers on the street! (Be sure those random strangers don't seem crazy before you talk to them.) You guys are my network, so I'm asking for your help. If you want to get my book through this special deal, you'll need the coupon code which I will have up on my author page not long after this chapter goes up. I hope you guys like my book! I've put a LOT of work into it! So, if you decide to get my book (even with the special deal), thank you! You're awesome! I'll be updating my author page soon with more information. So, until the next chapter, happy reading!**


	13. Finding The Historic Truth

**(A/N): Finally, I have this done. I got stuck for a little bit, but I wormed my way out of it. Right now, I gotta tell you. Writing part of this was hard on me, but it's the way I planned it from the beginning. It's the climax of the first story in this series! That means we're about halfway through the first story and the guys' first year in Washburn. Don't be sad though, there are still quite a few more chapters left! And then there will be at least seven more stories… As the boys sing, 'We're Just Getting Started'.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews: **_**JanineBTR**_** (Don't worry, Professor Randall will get his in the end. Hehehe… And thanks for checking out my book! I worked REALLY hard on that. I'm working on the next one right now which is why these updates are taking so long.), **_**Chey21**_** (Thanks! :) ), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (That is really weird about the update email. Hope you get the email about this one! And why would I give Kendall and Andrea a couple name if he was going to give up on her? I mean, he wouldn't have a love interest in the story if he did. Plus, we're talking about Kendall and his stubbornness here. Once he wants something, he doesn't stop until he gets it. It's okay that you got my book through Smashwords! That's why I put the coupon out there. It's just for you fanfiction readers! Thanks for spreading the word! Oh, and yeah, I do like listening to One Direction. There are a few songs that I absolutely love from them. My favorite song by them is **_**Magic**_**. I listen to that sometimes while I'm writing this story. The only reason I mentioned it is because there's that whole fanbase war thing between Rushers and Directioners.), **_**James Z Potter**_** (Why wouldn't I be continuing this? I'm just not able to work on it as much as I used to. I have other fanfiction works plus my own original book series to worry about. Hopefully, your story goes well! That whole similar thing inspired this story, but I set (most of) it in the US because Big Time Rush is American and it seems weird to send them to Hogwarts.) and **_**PhoenixRoseQueenToo**_** (Yeah, well, it's actually pretty easy to self-publish the way I did. The trouble is publicizing. With the old fashioned way, agents would worry about the publicizing. I'm on my own for that since I don't have an agent yet. But, yeah, writing the book takes a while too. My next book is almost halfway done. I'm shooting for a spring release. Yeah, the poor boys. It's probably going to just get worse for them here, unfortunately. Like I said above, it's really hard for me to write this stuff, but the hard stuff makes the story good. Alphonso's motives will become clear eventually. Whether they're good or bad remains to be seen. That's all I have to say about him. In America, the magical government is called the Agency of Magic. I wrote it earlier, so it's not a spoiler. They're similar to the British Ministry of Magic with the creepy secretiveness of America's CIA, NSA and FBI. There will be more on how the muggle and magical governments coincide in the future. It's not really the same as in Great Britain. As for your idea of sending the guys to London, well… You'll see here.)**

**As always, I do not own Big Time Rush or the magical world that Harry Potter lives in. I'd also like to thank these people for allowing me to use their character(s) in this story: **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Daniela and Gabriela), **_**JanineBTR**_** (Alexis and Jonathan), **_**tacobell**_** (Gloriana) and Cryss'BTRusher (Crystal). And thanks to **_**PhoenixRoseQueenToo**_** who unknowingly gave me the idea for something in this chapter. I think all of you readers are going to like this chapter. So, here it is!**

Chapter 13: Finding The Historic Truth

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall waited outside the Transfiguration classroom where the fifth year students were learning how to make the creatures on their desk vanish. Well, at least they were until one of the Gaunts attempted to make one of the Knights disappear. The boys chuckled as they listened in on Kelly giving the Gaunt a scolding so loud that Gustavo would have been put to shame. It wasn't long afterward that she dismissed the students, keeping the one Gaunt behind to give him detention.

The door opened and the boys scurried to the other side of the hall. They scanned the fifth years, searching for the two Knights that they needed to talk to. Alexis and Jonathan were the last two out of the room, failing to keep their faces straight at the amusement of a Gaunt getting in trouble.

"Hey!" James called out to the older students. After a quick glance at each other, the couple went over to the boy band. "We need to ask you for a favor."

"Does it involve hexing professors?" Jonathan asked. "Because we're not into that. Gaunts on the other hand, well…"

"It doesn't have to do with hexing," Carlos assured them. "But it does involve some sneaking around." The eyebrows went up on Alexis's and Jonathan's faces.

"We need a book from the restricted section, but we don't have access to it," Logan explained. "Older students, like you, do."

"What kind of book?" Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Anything with dark magic?"

"No, nothing like that," Kendall insisted. "We're doing a project for History of Magic where we have to put together a presentation on a famous wizard. The wizards we were assigned were a part of the Wizarding Wars in Great Britain and most of the information on them is in the restricted section."

"I remember that project," Jonathan reminisced. "He gives it out every year without fail. The two of us actually worked together on it since our project people were a couple: Frank and Alice Longbottom. Funny thing is that they were part of the First Wizarding War. Guess he likes that time period."

"Who would you be doing your project on that needs a book from the restricted section?" Alexis asked.

"The Marauders," the boys responded in unison. When the two fifth years just stared, the boys explained exactly who the Marauders were. That worked.

"I remember that the Longbottoms worked with them in the Order of the Phoenix," Jonathan mentioned. The boys stared at Jonathan blankly. "I see you haven't gotten to that point of your research yet. Let's go get those books for you." The six students walked off together.

* * *

><p>While Alexis and Jonathan looked around the restricted section for a book on the guys' project, the boys sat around on a couch to wait for them. Logan studied his potions textbook, getting ready for the class later that day. Carlos was having fun with the <em>Wingardium Leviosa<em> spell as he lifted items off of the tables around the room before putting them in different places. James eyed some second year girls preparing for a test in Herbology. Kendall tapped the arm of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, clearly bored and anxious for the fifth years.

When the doors to the library opened, Kendall looked in that direction to find Andrea heading for the librarian's desk, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He sighed, unable to look away from the fiery redhead. Andrea spoke on friendly terms with the librarian as she handed over the piece of paper. The librarian looked at it, nodded and started searching through her card catalog for a book. Alexis and Jonathan came back and Kendall looked away.

"So, there seems to be a problem," Jonathan revealed.

"All of the books from that time period are gone," Alexis told them the bad news.

"WHAT?!" the four boys screamed as they got to their feet, completely forgetting that they were in the library.

"WHAT?!" a female voice traveled over to them. The group looked over to find that Andrea had screamed. She winced as she whispered to the librarian, "Sorry." For some reason, Kendall knew that she had tried to get the same books.

A throat clearing made the boys turn their heads. Over at one of the tables, Trista sat with her legs up on the table, leaning back so her chair was only on two legs. A few books were stacked on the table. She held up one of the books in front of her teasingly. It was the book that had screamed at them the night before.

* * *

><p>"I hate your cousin," Carlos told James as the four boys walked into their History of Magic class. He said it loud enough that Trista turned a grin upon them.<p>

"We all hate her," James declared even louder. Trista's grin just grew. The guys sat down in their seats in front of the Knight girls. Andrea scowled at the sight of Kendall before burying her face in a book. Daniela, however, was more than happy to chat up the guys.

"So, what are you going to do about your project?" Daniela asked. "Trista will never let you guys touch those books, at least not in time to get your project done."

"Either we have to take them from her or find an alternative way to get this information," Logan deduced.

A plotting smile slowly formed on Kendall's face, "Maybe we should go straight to the source."

Andrea couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She put her book down to join in the conversation, "Our source is dead, Knight. There are many spells out there, but none to raise the dead."

"Actually, North, I was thinking more along the lines of a field trip to England over the holiday break," Kendall explained. "Us guys could pretend to just be there on tour and perform a concert there. Gustavo would gladly do that for us. And, in our down time, we could look for some type of record on these Wizarding Wars. They should tell us what we need to know."

"That is an excellent idea!" Logan agreed. "I could do some studying on their government, see if they have any type of record place."

"I love going to England," James smirked. "The ladies and their accents are smoking hot."

"We haven't been to England since we had to fight-" Carlos started. Logan quickly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Off some fans," Logan covered. "Then again, we've had to fight off fans everywhere." He laughed nervously. Andrea and Daniela raised their eyebrows.

"So, what do you say, North?" Kendall scooted his chair back so he was even closer to her. "I know you have the same problem and it's killing you that you can't finish your project. Wanna come with us to England?" Andrea froze, her mouth slightly ajar. She didn't seem to expect him to ask and she didn't have an answer for him.

"Kendall, are you sure that's a good idea?" Logan whispered to him. "What about James and Lily?" Kendall looked over at Alphonso who was sitting next to Trista. The male Gaunt was clearly glaring back. The earlier warning popped into his head.

Before anyone could give an answer, the door burst open and Professor Randall strolled in. The class immediately shut up and focused on the front of the classroom.

"Today, we'll be learning about how much the goblins were a factor in the War of 1812," Professor Randall began writing his lesson on the board. "Turn to page 96 in your textbooks." There was a loud groan as the students began flipping to the specific page. Logan got there quickly, ready to start the lesson. James used his wand to flip each individual page. Carlos was on the verge of falling asleep, not realizing he had already passed the page. Kendall had opened up a different book, one that he had already gone through for his project, but he wanted to go through it one more time to be sure he had everything. Daniela started doodling in her notebook. Turning around to face the class, Professor Randall frowned. Andrea was sitting up straight, book closed and hand in the air.

"Miss North," Professor Randall addressed the young Knight. "You know my policy on questions."

"Please, Professor," Andrea spoke, keeping her hand in the air. "I'd like to know more about the Wizarding Wars over in Great Britain." Everyone seemed to perk up at this. The Wizarding Wars were a forbidden topic. Whenever one of the professors would accidently mention it, they would quickly switch the topic, making the students more interested in learning about those wars.

"I will not be helping you with your project, Miss North," Professor Randall insisted. "Open your book to page 96."

"Professor, this is ridiculous," Andrea declared, finally putting her hand down. "No one will give me an answer on this topic and you should be teaching us this anyway. This is an important part of the history of magic. It's annoying that you treat us like children when we are all at least eighteen. I'd understand keeping this from eleven or twelve year olds, but we are adults. We deserve to know what happened in those wars if we are to prevent something like that from happening in our country. So, please, Professor Randall, teach us about the Wizarding Wars."

At first, it seemed as if she had gotten to him. Professor Randall looked around at the attentive faces of the students, each one anxious to hear about the forbidden topic.

Suddenly, he raised his arm and pointed at the door, "Get out of my classroom." Andrea got to her feet and gathered her things, quickly heading for the door. "Fifty points from Knight." The door slammed shut after those words. "Does anyone else have something to say?"

Kendall immediately got to his feet, "She's right. We need to know. We deserve to know. And if you don't want to teach us something that might save lives, then I don't want to learn from you." He grabbed his things and stormed out the door, leaving Professor Randall and the other students speechless.

Outside the classroom, he found Andrea sitting on the ground across the hall, leaning up against the wall. She had already started crying.

Andrea sniffed back some tears, "You didn't have to stick up for me, Knight."

"I'll always stick up for you, North," Kendall insisted. Andrea looked down at her hands, but Kendall caught the slight smile that had grown on her face. "Need someone to walk with back to the dorm?"

Shaking her head, Andrea looked back up at him, "I think I'm going to stay here for a minute and collect myself before I go to the library." Kendall nodded and started to walk off. "Wait." Kendall turned back around to face her. "Yes."

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, confused by the contradictory statements, "Yes, you wanna go back to the dorm?"

"No," Andrea clarified. "Yes, I'll go to England with you." Kendall smiled. "The world is keeping something from us and we need to figure out what it is before we suffer the same fate as James and Lily."

"We'd have to get married before that happens, North," Kendall reminded her.

"Then, I guess we'll be safe, Knight," Andrea retorted, getting to her feet. Kendall's smile disappeared. "But I still want to know what happened to make Lily marry someone as arrogant as James."

"Yeah, it is hard to see someone as trill seeking as James go after a stickler for the rules like Lily," Kendall responded.

Andrea scoffed, "James wishes he was good enough for Lily. She must have settled."

"Would you ever settle?" Kendall asked.

"I'll never settle," Andrea insisted, walking off in the opposite direction of Kendall. He watched her leave, a smirk of determination crossing his face.

* * *

><p>November passed quickly and uneventfully except for the couple of usual duels between the Knights and Gaunts and the mandatory Thanksgiving banquet. The snow started to fall at the first of December, covering the grounds in the white fluffiness. Snowball fights began, causing more detentions to be filed out. A quidditch match between Knight and Bristow was played in a blizzard, taking longer than any of the others. Daniela had caught the snitch after finding it hiding out among the Gaunts in the crowd. She was rather pleased with herself when she saw the snitch right by Trista's head and snatched it. Trista's face had gone pale during that. As the time got closer and closer to winter break, both Kendall and Andrea were acting weird. On a normal day, she would glare at him whenever he talked, but lately the two would turn and walk in separate directions when they saw each other in the hallways or common room. Their time in the classrooms was awkward as they would do whatever they could to not interact with each other. Kendall didn't talk to her for fear that she would change her mind about England and Andrea seemed content with their arrangement, unlikely to start the conversation.<p>

Andrea knocked on the door to Gustavo's office before letting herself in. She took a look around the room, finding the boy band already standing inside. That was to be expected. What wasn't expected was that Daniela stood next to them, seeming confused by her presence in the room.

Gustavo rose from his seat at the sight of her, "Great! You're here, kneazle. Shut the door behind you and we can begin." Andrea blinked a couple times before shutting the door and walking over to join the group.

"Did he just call me a kneazle?" Andrea asked Daniela.

"Yeah, he seems to enjoy giving out pet names," Daniela replied. "He calls me phoenix." She seemed rather gleeful for that nickname.

"Quiet!" Gustavo yelled and the girls shut up. "Now, if we're to make this performance in England a success, I'm going to need all of you to be at your best."

"Why am I here?" Daniela asked. "I don't need to go to England."

"I don't trust the dogs in England," Gustavo insisted. "The last time we were there, they caused a mess of trouble." The guys tried to put on innocent grins, but it just made them look even guiltier. "But they insist on having a performance in England, so I agreed on the condition that they have someone around them at all times to make sure they don't cause any more trouble. That's where you two come in. You're going to be dogsitters."

"Great," Andrea mumbled, clearly not happy with the plan. "And what about our projects?" The boys gave her a look and she knew right away; they hadn't told Gustavo the real reason they wanted to go to England.

"I don't care if you work on a project," Gustavo waved it off. "Just keep them out of trouble and where I can find them. I don't want to be tortured by the authorities again!" Daniela and Andrea raised their eyebrows.

"Well, you've got the best person for the job in North," Kendall declared. "She's definitely a stickler for the rules." He gave her a sly smirk. She narrowed her eyes, not knowing if he was complimenting or insulting her.

"Good," Gustavo responded. "Because the first rule is that none of you will be leaving the hotel room unless guided by me or Kelly, understood?" All six students began talking at once, each of them upset with that rule. While the guys and Andrea wanted to get information for their projects, Daniela was looking forward to some sightseeing. "SHUT UP!" The students went silent. "WE NEED THIS CONCERT! People are already talking about Big Time Rush being missing. You dogs need to make an appearance before they start asking too many questions."

"Wait," Andrea caught something. "Hotel room? Room? Not rooms? There is NO WAY I'm sharing a room with Knight! Or James, for that matter. I have a feeling he's handsy in his sleep." She turned a disgusted look over at James. His face seemed to confirm it.

"There will be one room, but it's a suite," Gustavo clarified. "Three bedrooms so you girls can have your room while the dogs pair up." That didn't seem to make Andrea any happier. "And I will personally put up an enchantment so the dogs don't go in your bedroom. Happy?"

"Fine," Andrea groaned an agreement.

"Rule number two," Gustavo went on. "No magic." Once again, there was an uproar. "I SAID NO MAGIC!" And the uproar died. "We need to be careful in the muggle world. I don't want the hotel owners to look at their security tapes and see floating objects all over your room. If you need to study for an exam, fine. Read a textbook. BUT NO WANDS! I don't want YOU to be the ones that start another war against magic." There was a grumbled confirmation that they wouldn't use magic. "Third, no pets. The hotel won't allow it. Keep them here, take them home, I don't care. Just not in England. Last rule, pack one backpack for each of you. You can enchant it to make it bigger on the inside, but you can only bring one. We'll be taking a portkey and I don't want to hear about you losing your luggage during travel because you let go of it. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen with you six, but, like I said, we need this concert. Do not make me regret having this concert in England."

Gustavo cleared his throat before continuing, "The concert will be after Christmas, but before the New Year. This way, we don't lose any school time. Kelly and I will pick up you dogs from your homes in Minnesota before we take a portkey to get phoenix and kneazle. Miss North, you'll be last because there's a spot in Salem where international magical transportation is allowed. We'll stay in England for the night before Big Time Rush performs. Then, we'll have one more night there before traveling back to the US for the dogs to guest appear on a New Years' Eve special in Times Square. Then, it's to the train station to head back to Washburn. So, once we pick you up from your homes, your vacation is over. Any questions?" No one seemed to have one. "Good. Have a nice break."

* * *

><p>The holiday break started the next day. Most of the students packed up their belongings and headed for the train station. Finding a compartment to themselves, the boys practiced some magic among themselves, knowing they wouldn't get a chance over break.<p>

"I can't believe the amount of homework they gave us over break," Logan complained. "It's almost like they think we have nothing else to do. Even Gustavo and Kelly loaded on the assignments and they know we're going to be busy with our performance." He put down his wand to look over the list of homework he had written down. "An elixir to brew up for Potions; a Christmas star chart for Astronomy; and essays in History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. All of it due the first class back. They're against sleep!"

"I'm not doing anything for History of Magic," Kendall insisted. "Professor Randall has it out for Knights. Everything that we turn in is probably going to be marked down just because of who we are. And I'm guessing he's the one that gave Trista permission to get the books for the project from the restricted section. He wants us to fail, so what's the point of even trying."

"The reason we're going to England is because of History of Magic," James reminded him. "You're saying that you don't want to finish that project?"

"No, we're finishing that project," Kendall seemed determined on that. "But not for him. We're finishing that project for us. Allaway was right on one thing: North is just like Lily. But, for some reason, I can't stay away from her. So, we're going to find out exactly what happened and then stop it before it happens again with us. Let's do whatever it takes to change our fates and make sure we're alive to watch our own children head to Washburn."

"The Marauders live again!" Carlos exclaimed, jutting out his hand to the middle of the compartment.

James put his hand on top, "Marauders."

"Marauders," Logan placed his hand next.

Kendall sighed before joining in with his friends, "Marauders."

The boys sat there, staring at their hands in a pile in the middle of the compartment. Thoughts ran through their heads as they each knew what being a Marauder meant. It was much more than friendship or a pact. It was about being a family to each other, supporting the others no matter what. It was the little things as much as the big things.

"Aw, are the boyfriends holding hands?" The boys looked up to see Trista standing in the doorway, a teasing sneer on her face. "That's so cute. You four are the only ones in your room at Washburn, right? It must be a fangirl's dream to see what really goes on behind closed doors."

"What do you want, Trista?" James asked, the boys finally separating their hands.

"Oh, nothing really," Trista insisted. "Just wanted to tell my favorite cousin how excited I am for Christmas. Haven't had a Christmas together in a while, but this year, my parents, sister and I are going to visit you in Minnesota." She reached over and pinched James's cheek. "And I can't wait. Hope you'll bring your boyfriends. It'll make Christmas even better." She let him go, leaving a pink mark on his face. "Welp, gotta go. See you later!" Trista seemed to skip as she left.

"Evil," James mumbled. "So very evil. Christmas is gonna be torture."

* * *

><p>Christmas came quickly and the boys were able to celebrate in Minnesota. James, after Trista set his pants on fire, decided to escape his family and spend Christmas with the Knights. He and Kendall had to answer questions that Katie would ask about Washburn, each of them leading to even more questions. Logan, Carlos and their families all stopped by and their little family Christmas ended up being a party. The holiday seemed to pass in the blink of an eye because, before they realized what day it was, Gustavo and Kelly were standing on the Knights' doorstep, ready to take the boys to England.<p>

After using a portkey to pick up Daniela, the group took it to Salem, Massachusetts. They landed in the middle of an old cemetery. The tombstones around them dated back to the Salem Witch Trials era.

"Okay, this is creepy," Logan mentioned. "It feels like some sort of sign."

"I've never been to Salem before," Daniela admitted. "The wizarding families that I've met aren't big fans of Salem. While no true witches or wizards were killed during the trials, it still is haunting to know that muggles were so willing to kill us." She shivered. "I don't know how those girls can go to the Salem Witches' Institute."

"Can we get out of here?" Carlos asked. "This is depressing."

"We needed some place to land that wouldn't have a lot of muggles around," Kelly explained. "That's why we chose this cemetery. Plus, Andrea's house is just down the street." The group quickly left the cemetery and made it to the street. Gustavo and Kelly, having Andrea's address, led the way down the street until they made it to her house. Kendall knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a girl that looked similar to Andrea. They immediately realized that it must have been her sister. The girl had straight, long brown hair with the same colored eyes as Andrea. She held her chin up as though she was looking down on the group, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"That freak was right," the girl looked the boys up and down. "You're like her. Guess I really will have to switch to One Direction."

"Uh," Kendall looked over the group. They shrugged. "Is this where Andrea North lives?"

"The freak is at the park across the street," the girl responded. "Probably summoning the devil with her freakish friend." Without another word, the girl slammed the door shut on their faces.

"Rude," Logan mumbled.

"Andrea must have been happy to leave here and go to Washburn," Carlos mentioned.

"To the park!" Gustavo exclaimed. The group turned and walked across the street to the park.

Searching through the snow covered landscape, the group tried to find Andrea. Finally, they found her. Seeing what she was doing, the group immediately froze. Andrea was in the zone as she skated across the pond, earbuds blasting music in her ears. Her red hair was braided and put up in a bun to keep it from getting in her eyes during her turns. With her eyes closed, it just made her even more impressive when she did her jumps.

"Would you look at that?" James commented. "Andrea's a figure skater. No wonder she hates Kendall." Kendall turned a glare upon James. "What? You know as well as I do that hockey players and figure skaters don't mix."

"Actually, she hates him because she thinks he's an arrogant, rule-breaking toebag who's a disgrace to his family name and will, unknowingly, lead the entire wizarding community into chaos," Daniela informed them. The others turned to stare at her. "Her words, not mine."

Kendall cupped his hands around his mouth, willing his yell to be even louder, "HEY, NORTH!" Andrea's eyes snapped open in the middle of a turn. Before she could stop it, she lost her balance and fell on the ice. Kendall winced. "Oops." Andrea groaned as she attempted to get back to her feet only to fall again.

"What are you waiting for?" Kelly asked. "Go help her!" The boys scurried over to the pond to help the redhead.

Gustavo placed a hand on Daniela's shoulder, "Get ready, phoenix, for these LONG three days."

* * *

><p>Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James, Andrea and Daniela stood in their hotel suite. Gustavo had just left after sealing the girls' room from the boys. With nothing to worry about until the next day's concert, the group contemplated what they should do with their free time.<p>

"Better get to our homework," Andrea decided. "I'm almost done with it. Just Transfiguration and DADA left." She opened her backpack and pulled out her Transfiguration textbook.

"Or," Kendall spoke. "We could go sightseeing." The others raised their eyebrows. "Perhaps check out some magical places, like the Ministry of Magic. I want to see the Department of Records. They've got a library there that has the history of anything you could think of. The Wizarding Wars, the Marauders, what really happened that Halloween night in 1981. Anything you really need to know."

"Professor Rocque told us we have to stay here unless he or Professor Wainwright specifically take us somewhere," Andrea reminded him.

"So, if I just left, you wouldn't follow me?" Kendall checked.

"Of course, I would," Andrea responded. "It's my job to keep you guys in here."

"Okay, then, bye," Kendall immediately turned around and exited the room. Andrea stared at the open doorway with her jaw dropped.

"We're with him," James declared before he, Logan and Carlos followed Kendall out the door.

"Maybe he will lead the wizarding community into chaos," Daniela mumbled.

"Damn right, he will," Andrea agreed, stuffing her textbook back into her bag. "And it looks like we're gonna be sucked in." She put her bag on her back before heading out of the room after the boys. Daniela sighed as she left last, closing the door after her.

* * *

><p>"Knight!" Andrea screamed after the retreating boy. "Get back here! We're gonna get in trouble!"<p>

"Do I look like I care about trouble?" Kendall called back. Andrea growled as she ran to catch up to him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back toward the hotel. Kendall laughed at her effort, yanking his arm away from her. "You'll have to think of something better than that."

"It should be just around the corner," Logan mentioned. "I don't think we can get all of us in there at once, but I guess we can try." They turned the corner.

"You should be helping me," Andrea told Daniela.

"We're in England, Andy," Daniela replied. "Let's do some sightseeing. And you get to see a giant library. Isn't that what you want?" Andrea crossed her arms, refusing to answer. She did, however, stop attempting to get the group to go back to the hotel.

"Here it is," Logan revealed, placing a hand on a red public telephone box. The others stared at it. "One of the visitors' entrances to the Ministry of Magic."

"A telephone box," Carlos looked it over. "No one would realize it's really an entrance."

"You've got to be joking," Andrea shook her head.

"We might be able to all fit in there if we squeeze," Logan realized, circling the telephone box.

"Then, let's squeeze in there," Kendall decided, leaning up against the box. He gave Andrea a smirk. "Ladies first." Daniela shrugged and went into the box.

"Who said that I was going, Knight?" Andrea asked.

"So, you want to go back to the hotel without us?" Kendall checked. With a groan, Andrea followed Daniela inside. Kendall quickly went in after her followed by the other guys. It was a tight squeeze, but they somehow magically all fit inside. Andrea scowled at being squished against Kendall and tried to move away, but she was stuck. Carlos, on the other hand, was really happy with his position right next to Daniela even though she seemed rather nervous at their proximity.

"Can we hurry this up?" James asked. "Andrea looks like she's going to kill Kendall if we don't get out of here soon."

"Right," Logan, since he made sure he was closest to the phone, picked it up and put the phone to his ear. He dialed the numbers '62442' into the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a female voice echoed throughout the telephone box. "Please state your name and business."

"Uh," Logan stammered, pulling the phone away from him to look at it.

Kendall took over, stating loudly into the box, "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, Andrea North and Daniela Castillo. We're American tourists that are visiting the Ministry of Magic to look through the library in the Department of Records for our school project."

"Thank you," the voice responded. "Visitors, please take the badges and secure them to the front of your robes." There was a clang and Logan looked inside the coin return. Badges had dropped inside. Logan pulled them out and looked them over. Each one had one of their names and the words 'School Project' underneath it. Logan took his from the pile and passed out the others. "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Suddenly, the group jumped as the floor beneath their feet shuddered. Slowly, they sunk into the ground and nerves began to creep up among the students. They watched the ground get higher until it was over their heads. It only took a minute until a golden light appeared at their feet. They had to cover their eyes as the light blinded them.

Once they could finally see, they gaped at the scene in front of them, marveling at the Ministry's headquarters. Peacock blue tiles covered the ceiling of the long hallway where wizards and witches ran around, going about their business. People entered and exited through the fireplaces on either side of the hall. A fountain was sitting in the middle, water spilling out of the phoenix's mouth. As the group got closer, they were able to read the dedication plaque. It said, 'For Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and all the other brave wizards and witches that gave their lives in the Wizarding Wars'.

"So, we have to stop at the security desk," Daniela remembered. "Any idea where that is?"

"There it is!" Carlos pointed down the hallway. The group looked in that direction to find a sign for the security desk. They quickly headed over there.

* * *

><p>The door closed after the guys, Andrea and Daniela. They glanced around the library, wondering where they could start. There weren't very many people in the library, but the few of them there were absorbed in their research. Spotting the librarian's desk, Kendall guided the others over there.<p>

"Hi," Kendall greeted the woman behind the desk. She looked up from her book and stared at the group. "We need to find some books on the Wizarding Wars." The librarian continued to stare.

"She's giving us that same look as the security person," Carlos whispered.

"What did you expect?" Daniela asked. "They probably don't get very many American tourists visiting the Ministry."

"Yes, we get it," Kendall spoke when the librarian wouldn't respond. "We're Americans and this is odd. Listen, we're trying to prevent history from repeating itself so we need those books on the Wizarding Wars, specifically on James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders of Hogwarts." A woman who was researching at a nearby table suddenly perked her head up. She turned to listen to the group continue to beg for information.

"I'm sorry," the librarian shook her head. "I don't think you have clearance to access those records."

"Can't you check?" James asked. "This is important! We might die without those books!" The librarian raised her eyebrows.

"Well, at least we'll get a horrible grade without them," Logan mumbled.

"If we don't have clearance, then is there any way we could get clearance?" Andrea asked. "We're leaving in a couple days and this is the only free time we have to research this. Please, we need to know about Lily and the Marauders." After a few moments of staring at Andrea, the librarian nodded and began looking through papers. The group waited patiently, not knowing they were still being watched by the woman researcher.

"In order to have access to that information, you must have permission from Harry Potter or a relative of his," the librarian informed the group. "Do you have that?" The group gave off a collective groan. They huddled together to discuss what they were going to do next.

Before anyone could speak, another person's words reached their ears, "I give them permission." They turned to the source of the voice. The researching woman had gotten to her feet. As she made her way over to them, she took off her reading glasses. The group looked the middle-aged woman up and down, noting her bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, are you sure?" the librarian addressed the woman. "You have no idea who they are or why they want this information. For all we know, they could be dark wizards in the making."

"I highly doubt that," Hermione insisted. "First off, I know who they are based on the badges on their clothes. Second, they told us why they wanted it: to prevent history from repeating itself. Honestly, I'm curious to find out how information about the Marauders, Lily and the Wizarding Wars fit into this. And, lastly, there is one more thing that convinces me that these people are never going to be dark wizards." She placed a hand on Andrea's shoulder. "This young woman is the spitting image of Lily Potter. I have a guess that that might have something to do with their urge to see those records." She looked at Andrea who nodded, confirming Hermione's hypothesis.

"Very well then," the librarian stood. "I shall escort them to the records' location."

"No, I'll do it," Hermione decided. "Who better to help explain this information than someone who has seen parts of it?" She headed for a door. The group hesitated before they followed her. "Now, I expect a full explanation about why you need to prevent history from repeating."

The students looked around at each other before Kendall began, "I guess it all started when we were assigned a project in History of Magic."

* * *

><p>"That is quite a lot of coincidences," Hermione mentioned once the group had finished their tale. She placed a book on top of one of the book stacks on the table the group was sitting at. "But there are a few differences too. Then again, not everything is a carbon copy." After placing one more book with the others, she smiled. "That's everything on the Marauders, Lily and the Wizarding Wars. I recommend starting with this one." She pushed forward one of the books. "It's the story of what happened that Halloween night and why." Kendall and Andrea immediately placed their hands on it, accidently touching the other. Andrea looked at him. He gave her a smirk and she let go of the book instantly, crossing her arms instead. Shrugging, Kendall pulled the book closer to him. Hermione watched the entire exchange with a raised eyebrow. "So, I have to get back to work. If you need me, come by my office." She pulled a card out of her purse and placed it on the table. "Good luck with your project." She gave Carlos an odd look before she left the room.<p>

"Okay," Logan smiled as he grabbed a book. "Let's get to work." Carlos, James and Andrea each dived into a book of their own while Kendall quickly began studying the book Hermione had pointed out. Daniela watched her friends from off to the side, not having a need to read the books.

"Something's bugging me about all of this," Daniela mentioned. The others took a glance at her before going back to their books, taking notes of what they found inside. "You guys automatically think that just because you're so similar to the Marauders that you'll end up the same. You don't know that will happen. Other than a few similar events, your histories are completely different. That doesn't mean your future is going to be the same as what they went through. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Lord Voldemort," Andrea mumbled, making the others look at her. "That's the evil wizard that everyone is so scared of saying his name."

Carlos snorted in laughter, "What kind of name is 'Voldemort'?"

Andrea kept a straight face as she spoke, "He's responsible for both Wizarding Wars. With the control of a group called the 'Death Eaters', he destroyed people's lives and murdered innocent people, including James and Lily Potter." Carlos lost his amusement as he went back to looking through his book.

Kendall flipped quickly through the book in his hands before finding the page he needed, "James was killed first as he tried to buy time for Lily to escape with Harry. Then, for some reason, Lord Voldemort was going to spare Lily. He just wanted to kill Harry, but Lily got in the way. She gave her life for her son. That put some type of protection on Harry apparently, letting him survive the killing curse."

Suddenly, James slammed his book shut, making everyone jump and turn to him. He stared at the book with despair, "Sirius was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, while protecting Harry Potter."

"Didn't Trista get Bellatrix for her project person?" Logan remembered. James nodded. Quiet filled the room as the information sunk in.

Daniela broke the silence, "I could see Trista doing that."

"Yeah," James got to his feet and walked away, standing a good distance away from the others as he thought about his possible fate.

"Remus Lupin died in a battle at Hogwarts, the wizarding school here," Logan mentioned. He slid the book away from him. "He left a child as an orphan too. And they were fighting the battle because they were protecting Harry Potter." Logan stared at the book with contempt as though it had signed his death warrant.

"So, let me get this straight," Daniela spoke. "James, Lily, Sirius and Remus all died while protecting Harry Potter?" The others in the room slowly nodded. "So, if your theory about history repeating is right, then you won't have to worry about dying as long as Kendall and Andy don't have a baby together."

"Yeah," Kendall crossed his arms, staring at the books on the table. His green eyes were glossed over while his mind went to work. Andrea, exasperated, placed a hand on her forehead as she reread the lines about James and Lily over and over again.

Daniela furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to Carlos, "And what about Peter Pettigrew?" Carlos's face had paled. "Carlos?"

"H-He died protecting Harry Potter too, sort of," Carlos told her. "By his own magical silver hand. It killed him when he hesitated to strangle Harry." The others immediately turned their attentions to him.

"Why was Peter going to strangle Harry?" Andrea asked, clearly appalled by the action.

"Because he was one of the bad guys," Carlos revealed. "He had become a Death Eater. He was the one who told Lord Voldemort about where James, Lily and Harry were hiding. He betrayed them all. It was all Peter Pettigrew's fault." Carlos looked up to see the reactions from the others. While Daniela looked shocked, the others glared at Carlos like he had just betrayed them.

**(A/N): Uh oh. UH OH! This is not good. The guys are taking the past way too seriously in the thought of their fates and it looks like Andrea is feeling the same. Daniela might be the only sane one among that group. Maybe she can talk some sense into them. Poor Carlos… It's not his fault that Peter Pettigrew is a bad guy. And that definitely doesn't make him a bad guy though the others are starting to think it. So, how is this going to affect the guys' friendship, their band and pretty much the entire series? Do the guys and Andrea even have something to worry about? Are their fates really already planned out or can it be changed based on their actions? Well, you'll have to wait until next time to find out! I hate to leave it on a cliffhanger like this, but hopefully it won't take too long to write the next chapter since I've been dying to get to this part for a while, even though it's hard to write. Oh, by the way, bet you didn't think I could get part of the infamous trio in the story, but I did! This is partly a Harry Potter story after all, even though it's mostly BTR.**

**So, on another note, I'd like to thank everyone that's taken a look at my original book. You can still use the coupon to get it for free if you haven't yet! I'm working on the next one. Hoping it'll be up in the spring. It's not like I can do much else right now. My hometown was hit by that crazy polar vortex storm that happened recently. I shoveled outside and, within an hour, it didn't look like I had done anything. It's been too cold to go out there for longer than a few minutes. So, I've been holed up in my house for most of the storm. Which is why there will be another update on another story soon, probably today since I have it done. Just have to edit it and then write out the author notes. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, happy reading!**


	14. Is It Time To Worry?

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update as quickly as I wanted to. I've been trying to work on getting my next book finished. I also have someone from Penguin Publishing looking at my first book, so I might be getting published in the old fashioned hard copy way. It's pretty cool. When I finally finished my first draft for my next book, I went back to my fanfics, hoping to get some updates up before I went back to book work, but then I got really sick. Like, so sick I couldn't concentrate much less write. I hope you'll be patient with me. I wish I could put up a post everyday or, at least, every week, but I can't. It's really too bad because I love writing this stuff. It's a nice break from the dark stuff that I write in my books. This chapter has a bit of dark stuff in it though, so I'm not getting much of a break.**

**Thank you to these people for your reviews and putting up with my long stretches between updates: **_**Chey21**_** (You're kind of right. The guys do have to kind of worry. There are some things going on that really start off in this chapter. It's getting darker.), **_**EuthoxiaPena12**_** (Yay! Another update! And request accepted.), **_**Witch Demigoddess**_** (Yeah, I wasn't going to have Daniela go with them when I first wrote it in, but then I thought that the plot needs her. Actually, it's more Carlos that needs her. **_**Wink Wink.**_** Kidding. Sort of. Yeah, I don't like the 1D/BTR fan war either. It reminds me of the Backstreet Boys/NSYNC fan war in the late nineties/early thousands. I was actually a BTR fan first. I had no idea who 1D was until I went to a BTR concert and 1D was the opening act. I've been a fan ever since. Yes, we're halfway through this story. The first story. In an eight story series. Just like the Harry Potter books, I'm having a story for each school year, but I'm also adding one more to wrap everything up. The Marauders and Lily storyline didn't end at the end of their school years, so neither will these stories. Who knows? I might even add in more stories at the end if I have enough interest from readers and content that I can write about. So, in reality, we're nowhere near the end! We're just getting started! Yes, I realize what I did there.) and **_**Your Biggest Fan**_** (Well, thank you for all those compliments! :) I think you're the only one that actually WANTS to see Logan become a werewolf. Everyone else seems torn at the thought. I really wish I had gotten this update up quicker. I feel so bad for letting you readers down. Hopefully, this chapter gives you just as much happiness as the rest of the story has! Like I've said before, no one else seemed to be writing a BTR/HP story that showed the similarities between BTR and the Marauders. I wanted to read one, but, since there wasn't one, I thought I'd write it myself. And, honestly, I have to agree with the guys. Magic is awesome!)**

**As always, I don't own Big Time Rush nor the magical world of Harry Potter. They belong to genius people that are not me. I can only play with the characters for no profit. Speaking of playing with characters, there are a few other characters that are OCs of other people and I'd like to thank them for letting me use their characters: **_**Witch Demigoddes**_** (Daniela and Gabriela), **_**JanineBTR**_** (Alexis and Jonathan), **_**tacobell**_** (Gloriana) and **_**Cryss'BTRusher**_** (Crystal). I may not be able to use their characters in every chapter, but they are an important part of the story and I'm grateful that I get the chance to use them. Now that I've thanked everyone, onto the actual story!**

Chapter 14: Is It Time To Worry?

Somehow, the guys, Daniela and Andrea made it back to their hotel suite without Gustavo and Kelly finding out they were gone. Things had gone quiet between the six since they left the Ministry, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Knowing they wouldn't be able to get the information back at Washburn, the guys and Andrea had combed over the books, though Logan and Andrea had the most complete notes on the subject. The information they had gotten just made things even more awkward. While Daniela had humored them at first, hearing her friends' attempts at creating parallels, she soon realized they were taking the project way too seriously and tried to debunk every similarity they came up with. It didn't seem to help.

Walking through the door to their suite, Kendall and Andrea quickly separated from the group, heading to their rooms.

"We have no more excuses to leave this suite unless guided by our professors," Andrea told the others. "So, no one should leave or I'll strap you to your bed. Clear, Knight?"

"Wasn't planning on leaving anyway, North," Kendall retorted. The doors slammed shut after them.

After a few seconds of staring at the doors, Daniela turned to the remaining boys, "Okay, so it looks like it's just us! Maybe we should work on some of our essays. Any of you guys good at Transfiguration? Cause I'm stuck on that one."

"Logan's great at everything," Carlos reminded her. "But Kendall seems to be better at Transfiguration than the rest of us." For some reason, James and Logan flinched when Carlos said Kendall's name. They glanced at each other, nodded and left for their room. Carlos stared at the closing door in confusion.

Daniela shot a glare to each of the doors before turning to Carlos with a smile, "Guess it's just you and me then. Did you want to get some work done?"

Carlos scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Not really, no."

"Honestly, me neither," Daniela admitted. "Did you bring some swim trunks? I hear the indoor pool here is pretty sweet."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Carlos remembered, "I thought we weren't allowed to leave."

"It's just the pool!" Daniela exclaimed. "It's not like we're leaving the hotel! I'll just tell Andy that we'll be at the pool so our professors know where we are. Unless you WANTED to obey the rules and stay here, bored."

"Let's go to the pool!" Carlos agreed, heading for the room he shared with Kendall.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gustavo burst into the suite and sounded an airhorn. The doors to the bedrooms opened and the young wizards and witches poked their heads out, eyes droopy with sleepiness.<p>

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "You have five minutes to get ready before we head to the concert hall!"

"What about breakfast?" Carlos asked.

"There'll be food there," Gustavo assured him. "NOW MOVE!" The boys closed their doors to get themselves presentable to leave the suite.

Daniela and Andrea exchanged quick glances before asking, "What about us?"

"If you want to see the concert, you better be ready to go too," Gustavo responded.

"Sweet!" Daniela exclaimed. "Free concert!" She disappeared back into the bedroom.

"Ick, no," Andrea crinkled her nose. "I'm going back to sleep." She closed the door as she retreated from sight.

* * *

><p>Daniela watched from a distance as the boys got themselves ready to go onstage. Carlos was having a fight with Kelly, trying to get her to allow him to wear his helmet for the performance. James combed through his hair, staring at his reflection in a handheld mirror. Logan kept taking deep breaths, readying himself to go perform in front of a crowd. Kendall stretched himself out though he kept taking curious glances over to Carlos. Gustavo hummed a Big Time Rush song as he prepared his 'producer' motherboard where he controlled the entire concert.<p>

"Dogs!" Gustavo clapped his hands. Kendall, Logan and James quickly went over to their producer. After Carlos lost the fight with Kelly, he joined them. "This performance is important. Not only do we have to keep quiet that you're wizards and your absence from the spotlight is a cause of honing those powers, but we also have to make sure that you'll still have a fan base once your schooling is over. None of us want to see you graduate only to find out that you're as washed up as BIA." The guys shuddered at the mention of the nineties boy band, Boys in the Attic. "Exactly. Do well out there or the next few years at school are going to be torture. Got it?" They nodded. "Good. Now, get to your spot." The boys rushed over to the place where they would be lifted up to the stage. A minute later, the floor underneath them raised them up to the stage.

* * *

><p>There was a television backstage that showed video of the guys' performance onstage. Daniela stood in front of it, arms crossed as she watched the boys go through their concert. With their chemistry onstage, it was a surprise that the boys had been arguing a mere hour before. When Kendall called out Logan's dancing, the smart boy went off in a sort-of break dance. Carlos ran over to the drummer, grabbed the sticks from the man and drummed out a beat for Logan to dance to. The audience cheered and Daniela laughed into her hand. James, being James, couldn't let the attention get away from him for too long. So, naturally, the pretty boy of the group commented on how the ladies of this particular audience were some of the most attractive he's seen. That caused more cheering from the audience and he flashed them his million-dollar grin. After the some more conversations among the boys for some showmanship, they went back into their singing.<p>

Since she had been to multiple concerts of theirs before, Daniela wandered away from the television, deciding to take advantage of being backstage for the first time in her life. She was tempted to check out what Gustavo was doing, but knew that the producer was in his own zone. Anyone that came near him was threatened to be cursed and Daniela didn't want to take the chance that he would actually do that. She passed by the buffet table and hesitated.

After grabbing a few snacks, Daniela continued to explore the place. Finding herself walking down an undecorated hallway, she glanced over the doors. Most of them were unmarked, but some of them had names such as 'maintenance' and 'power'. She shivered slightly, the place showing no real sign of anyone being around. Knowing ghosts were real didn't help the horror movie feeling.

A specific door caught her attention. A temporary sign with the words 'Big Time Rush' had been taped to the door. Daniela had found the boys' dressing room. Curious to see what a dressing room really looked like, her hand headed for the doorknob. Voices made her pull her hand back, glancing around for any clue as to where the voices were coming from. Realizing the voices were coming from the room next to Big Time Rush's dressing room, Daniela moved over to see what was behind that door. Another temporary sign had been taped to this door, this one saying, 'One Direction'. Daniela's jaw dropped slightly.

"No way," Daniela tried to push her inner fangirl back down like she did with Big Time Rush, but she was failing miserably. A squeal escaped her lips and her hand immediately covered her mouth. She glanced up and down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. When she saw no one was around, she looked back at the door, debating in her head if she should venture inside. The slightly open door called out to her. Deciding that peeking through the crack between the door and the doorframe would be okay, Daniela looked inside.

The boys in One Direction were laughing and talking about a school. Daniela furrowed her eyebrows, realizing something was off about their discussion. Suddenly, one of them pulled out a stick and pointed it at a drink just out of his reach. He spoke, loud and clear enough that Daniela could hear, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The drink levitated off the table. He guided it to his free hand, took a drink and then used the spell to set it back in its spot. Daniela gasped loudly. The boys immediately stopped their conversation and turned in her direction. She quickly backed away from the door. Searching for a way to disappear before they could find her, Daniela's eyes settled on the door to Big Time Rush's dressing room. She ran inside, closing the door after her.

"Oh Merlin," Daniela whispered to herself. "One Direction are wizards too." She collapsed on one of the couches in the dressing room, smiling. "Awesome! Maybe that means they'll come and perform at Washburn sometime!" She squealed at the thought.

Screaming from the hallway caught her attention. She looked over at the door just in time to watch Kendall enter the room. Carlos followed, apologizing for something, but Kendall didn't seem to be taking it. James and Logan came in afterward, concern mounting for their friends. Gustavo and Kelly hurried in after them. Daniela winced upon seeing the producer. His face was red with anger.

"DOGS!" Gustavo screeched. "GET BACK OUT THERE! THE CONCERT IS NOT OVER! WE NEED THIS!"

"I'm not going out there with him!" Kendall insisted, pointing at Carlos.

"I said I was sorry!" Carlos declared.

"Of course, you're sorry," Kendall agreed. "Sorry that you didn't KILL me!"

"I would never kill you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" Kendall responded, storming into the bathroom and locking the door after him.

Carlos turned to James and Logan, "You guys believe me, don't you?!" The boy looked desperate for confirmation, but his friends suddenly found their feet rather interesting.

"What happened?" Daniela asked, looking for some type of explanation. No one even heard her.

Gustavo stomped over to the bathroom door and banged his fist on it, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE EACH OTHER! YOU NEED TO GET BACK OUT THERE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OUR CAREERS!"

Kendall opened the door to yell at Gustavo, "MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COUNTED ON JUST US FOR YOUR CAREER THEN!" He slammed the door in Gustavo's face. Everyone sucked in their breaths, waiting for the explosion to come from Gustavo.

It didn't come. Instead, he whispered through the door, "Oh, I'm going to make your seven years at Washburn a living hell." He looked over at the others who immediately turned away, pretending to be interested in the scenery of the room. "Kelly, get us ready to leave."

"What about the New Year's television appearance?" Kelly asked.

"Cancel it," Gustavo declared. "We're going straight back to Washburn." Kelly got on her phone and walked out of the room. Realizing that no one was going to tell her what happened, Daniela followed Kelly out.

"What happened?" Daniela repeated.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel," Kelly assured her, holding a hand over the speaker of the phone. "We have to pick up the luggage, check-out of the hotel and get Andrea. Leaving her here in England would be bad."

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Andrea asked as she put her only piece of luggage on the cart.<p>

Daniela placed hers on next, "Apparently, Carlos thought it would be a good idea to climb up on one of the structures on stage during the performance. Well, the structure wasn't made to be climbed on, so it fell. Carlos jumped off before it hit the ground, but Kendall was inches away. Kendall automatically thought Carlos was trying to kill him. Ridiculous, right? Carlos couldn't kill a fly." She laughed at the thought. Andrea didn't join in. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that you believe that stupid Marauders thing."

"It's quite a coincidence," Andrea replied.

Daniela's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you believe that Carlos would try to kill Kendall! You're supposed to be smart! Think about this rationally! Do you really think there's any possibility that Carlos is ANYTHING like that idiot, Peter Pettigrew?!" Andrea shifted around uncomfortably. "Fine. Believe that. But if you believe that, then you should start to come to terms that you'll be Mrs. Kendall Knight one day." She grabbed Carlos's backpack and angrily slammed it on top of the other luggage.

Andrea snorted, "Like that's going to happen!"

"If that doesn't happen, then Carlos can't betray you both, leading to your deaths," Daniela pointed out. "So, either you have to believe that both are going to happen or neither. I hope you choose the right one." The rest of their cart packing was silent as Daniela let Andrea think over the situation.

Once the cart was filled with their luggage, the two girls rolled it out into the hallway outside the hotel room, but left the door open. There, they waited impatiently for Kelly to show up. When Kelly did come back, she gave a quick look around the room for stray items left behind. Finding none, she joined the girls outside the room, closing the door after her.

"Okay, we're all checked-out," Kelly announced. "Let's meet up with Gustavo and the guys. They should be at the portkey site." The three ladies headed down the hallway with the luggage cart and pressed a button for the elevator. The doors to an elevator opened and they went inside.

Seconds after the doors closed them in, the second elevator opened. Hermione Granger stepped out, two men following her. One of them fixed his glasses while the other scratched the top of his red hair covered head.

"What are we doing here, Hermione?" the redhead asked.

"I told you, Ron," Hermione responded. "Harry needs to meet this group, especially two of them. There was something about them that reminded me of Harry's parents."

"So, why am I coming too?" Ron asked.

"Because you overheard and decided to come with us," Hermione reminded him. "Honestly, Ron, you didn't need to follow us."

"Hermione, I don't need to meet people that are like my parents," Harry insisted. "I'm sure that there are thousands of people on this planet that are similar to my parents. I don't need to meet every single one."

"It's not you who's going to benefit from this meeting, it's them," Hermione revealed. "They need your experience. They need your guidance. They need your help. Harry, you've been concerned with the recent increase in dark wizard activity over in the United States, right? Well, this group is from the United States. They've been studying your parents and their friends. From what I've overheard about their studies and based on the current trend over in the United States, I fear that history is starting to repeat itself."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"That's impossible, Hermione," Harry declared. "Voldemort is dead. Without him, there's no chance for history to repeat itself."

Hermione sighed, "I know it won't be exact, but, Harry, these dark magic trends are very similar to before the First Wizarding War. It might not be Voldemort himself, but that doesn't mean there isn't another threat out overseas that could be like Voldemort. And if it is, he could learn from the mistakes that Voldemort made that resulted in his death. You need to give these students a fighting chance by helping them learn from your experiences. It might be easier for them to understand coming from someone who's gone through it."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead showing when he brushed the hair off his forehead, "I'll talk to the other aurors, maybe even send some reinforcements over to help the United States, but I can't think of any other way to help with this dark wizard issue."

"Just talk to these students," Hermione continued to push the issue. "Just one conversation. If you don't think you can help after that, then we'll go back to what we were doing before."

"Lead the way to their room then," Harry gave in. "I'll talk to them, but I can't promise anything." Hermione led Harry and Ron over to the door where the group had been staying, knocking on it.

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Andrea and Daniela arrived back at Washburn, going through the portrait to the Knight Common Room. They were immediately greeted by their pets. James, Carlos and Andrea knelt to the ground to scratch their dogs with enthusiasm. Kendall's and Daniela's owls landed on their shoulders, hooting in happiness. Logan winced as his cat climbed up him, claws digging into the smart boy's skin. When the cat got to his chest, Logan pulled her off and cuddled the purring animal in his arms.<p>

The group looked over to one of the couches. Alexis and Jonathan were cuddling there in front of the fire. Upon getting caught in a display of affection, they separated and got to their feet to greet the newcomers.

"Hey, thanks for watching our pets," Logan told the two older students.

Jonathan shrugged, "No problem. It's not like I had any family members to see of over the holidays."

"And I prefer it here instead of spending time with mine," Alexis revealed. She looked over the common room with a slight smile. "This is my home." Jonathan's hand found hers, a smile cracking on his face as well. "So, you guys are back early. How was the concert?"

Kendall's mouth turned downward in a scowl, "Don't want to talk about it." He headed for the stairs to the dorms, his body tense in anger.

"You're still mad about that?!" Carlos yelled after him. "Come on, man! It was an accident!" Jonathan and Alexis exchanged curious looks. Kendall didn't answer Carlos, disappearing up the stairs.

Daniela tugged on Carlos's arm, "Hey, why don't we get Sydney some exercise outside? I bet she could use it." Carlos stared at the stairs in despair. "Carlos, don't worry about it. Just give him some time. Kendall will come around eventually."

Carlos nodded slowly, "Yeah, you're right." He gave her a genuine grin. "Let's go play in the snow with our pets!" Daniela laughed as she let him drag her out of the common room, Sydney following them out.

* * *

><p>Kendall didn't come around. The first couple of weeks in January passed and Kendall seemed to be giving Carlos the silent treatment. Carlos just took it a good sign that the blonde wasn't yelling at him. Daniela was in disagreement, glaring at Kendall every time the hockeyhead wouldn't answer one of Carlos's questions. It finally came to the point that the other students at Washburn had caught that something was going on with Big Time Rush. Rumors flew that the band was breaking up. Whenever asked about it, Kendall wouldn't give a response, but the others insisted that that the band was still working together. Logan and James, while not completely freezing out Carlos like Kendall was, were still slightly weary around the boy. Carlos found himself spending less time with his fellow bandmates and more time with Daniela. While she didn't mind the extra attention from her favorite Big Time Rush member, she was clearly upset by the situation.<p>

Meanwhile, try-outs had begun for the winter sport, quadpot. First years weren't allowed to try-out, but Kendall and Daniela got the exception due to their abilities on the quidditch field. Based on the amount of people involved in the try-outs, it was obvious that this sport was even more popular than quidditch. When Kendall asked Daniela about it, she told him that the two sports popularities were similar to the muggle sports of American football and soccer. Quidditch, like soccer or football in Europe, was much more popular overseas while quadpot, like American football, was played exclusively in the Americas. After the try-outs, Kendall decided he preferred quidditch, but that didn't stop him from doing well enough to make the team along with Daniela. It seemed that most of the players on the teams were the ones that also played quidditch. Kendall chalked it up to quidditch being on hold during the next few months and everyone wanting to continue playing a sport.

The day of the first match, Carlos sat with Daniela at the Knight dining table in the Great Hall. The two of them were having lunch though Daniela was also practicing for their Charms exam the next day.

"You should probably practice too," Daniela suggested to Carlos. "With your essay's grade being a D, you'll need at least an E to balance it out."

"In what world is an E better than a D?" Carlos asked.

"In our world," Daniela insisted. "E stands for Exceeds Expectations. Come on, Carlos, you should know this."

"So, does that mean D means Delightful?"

"D means Dreadful."

"Oh. What about A? Is A bad now that E is good?"

"No, A is still good, just not great," Daniela explained. "A is Acceptable. It's the lowest passing grade." Carlos sighed sadly. "Hey, at least it's passing. But, from what you've told me, I think you need to practice more. Don't want to see you held back a grade. Then, we wouldn't be in classes together."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Carlos agreed. "But I don't need to practice. Spells are easy."

"Oh really?" Daniela raised her eyebrow in skepticism. "Let's see what you've got."

Carlos pulled out his wand and pointed at a bowl of mini corndogs further down the table, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The bowl immediately levitated off the table and headed over to him. He guided it to land on his plate. Pointing his wand at an individual corndog, he repeated the spell. It floated away from its fellow corndogs. Carlos directed it into his open mouth. While Carlos chewed the food with satisfaction, Daniela stared at him with a slightly dropped jaw.

"Do you learn spells just to help you get more food?" Daniela asked.

"Pretty much," Carlos responded.

"So, you have _Wingardium Leviosa_ mastered, but what about other spells?" Daniela brought up. "Surely you can't practice those on food."

Carlos smirked. He placed the bowl to the side of his plate before picking out another corndog. After placing it on his plate, he pointed his wand at it, "_Engorgio_." The corndog swelled to an immense size, so large that it couldn't even fit on his plate. Carlos clapped happily. "Yay! Giant corndog!" He put his wand to the side before biting into the piece of food with enthusiasm. Daniela watched in surprise, one of her eyes twitching slightly.

"But that's a second year spell," Daniela noted. "Do you know the counter spell?"

"Why would I want to make food smaller?" Carlos asked with his mouth full. "That's a stupid idea."

Daniela opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Trista appeared beside them. The Knight girl stared up at the frizzy-haired Gaunt with disgust, "Can I help you?"

"Get out of my way," Trista insisted, pulling Daniela from her seat and pushing her to the ground. Before Daniela could protest, Trista had taken the newly vacated spot next to Carlos. The helmethead stared at her with wide eyes and a full mouth.

"You stupid bi-" Daniela started. Trista turned her wand on Daniela, mumbling a spell under her breath. Voice suddenly going mute, Daniela's mouth moved in a frenzy without a sound.

Trista turned back to Carlos with a smile, "Hey, Carlos. How was your holiday break?"

Carlos swallowed before responding, "Eventful."

"I'd imagine so," Trista told him. "I heard about what happened at the concert." Carlos suddenly looked guilty. "I think Kendall overreacted. It was obviously an accident."

"That's what I've been telling him!" Carlos insisted.

"Listen," Trista placed a hand on Carlos's arm. Daniela immediately stopped attempting to speak, glaring at the spot where Trista touched Carlos with rage building in her eyes. Carlos glanced down at it in confusion. "You look like you could use some true friends. A bunch of us are going to hang out after the game. Wanna come with?"

"Uh," Carlos stammered.

"Great!" Trista took his response as a yes. "I'll meet you after the game and take you there." She placed a kiss on his cheek and got up. After giving Daniela a swift kick, Trista headed for the doors out of the Great Hall. Carlos watched her go. She passed Kendall, Logan and James who were standing frozen beside the doors. They stared at Carlos. After a tense minute passed of this staring, Kendall disappeared out the doors. Logan and James followed him. Sighing, Carlos looked back at his giant corndog, suddenly not in the mood to eat it anymore.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me after the game," Daniela told Carlos. She was already dressed in her uniform for the quadpot game.<p>

"But I'm hanging out with Trista after the game," Carlos reminded her.

"I know," Daniela responded. "I'm coming with you."

"You two hate each other though."

"I don't care about her. I care about you." Carlos stared at her, unable to come up with a response to her.

Gabriela walked over to the two of them, telling Daniela, "The game's starting soon, sis. Get back with the rest of the team." She turned to watch Carlos suspiciously.

"Wait for me," Daniela repeated to Carlos. "Promise that you'll wait for me."

"I'll always wait for you," Carlos insisted. Daniela placed a hand on Carlos's cheek. Carlos caught something in her hazel eyes and wondered what she was thinking. Whatever she was thinking, it made her blush and pull away from him. Before he could ask her for her thoughts, she was halfway over to the rest of the Knight team. Kendall glared at her as she sat down next to him.

Carlos looked around the room. The Great Hall had been converted into an indoor stadium for the game. The dining tables had been shoved to the sides and some of the students used them as seats to have an advantage at seeing the rink built in the middle of the room. Shaped like a hockey rink, the structure had wooden floors since the students would be running on it. On opposing sides were pots containing liquid. The liquid was designed for stopping the delayed exploding spell placed on the ball. The rules of the game were rather simple. Get the ball in the pot before it explodes to get a point. If it explodes while you're holding it, you're out of the game. The game ends when there is only one player left in the rink. The team with the most points, like every other game, wins.

Walking among the crowd, Carlos looked around for someone to hang out with during the game. He found James and Logan, but, as he was heading for them, they walked away. Over by the Knights' goal, Andrea was talking to Alphonso. Carlos debated going over there, but changed his mind. Realizing that there was no one to talk to, Carlos went up to the edge. Daniela noticed him from the Knights' bench and gave him a wave. He waved back. Catching Kendall's glare, his arm fell back to his side as he sighed unhappily.

There was a whistle and the two teams got up from their benches to begin the game.

* * *

><p>After the game, Carlos waited at the doors outside the Great Hall. Trista came up to him and grabbed his hand, "Come on. The others can't wait till we get there."<p>

"Dani's coming along," Carlos revealed. "Let's wait for her."

A scowl appeared on Trista's face, "Why? She'll just curse me. You don't want to see her do that, do you? Or maybe you don't want some new friends."

"I promised her I'd wait for her," Carlos insisted on staying. "It's either both of us or neither of us."

Trista groaned, "Fine." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "But she better get here quickly."

It didn't take long for Daniela to come out of the Great Hall, still dressed in her Quadpot uniform. She gave Carlos a smile upon seeing him, "Just let me go change."

"Ugh," Trista muttered, gaining a glare from Daniela. "We don't have time for this. Come with us now or don't come at all."

"Fine, I'll go in this," Daniela agreed. "Besides, my team did beat yours so I might as well rub it in your face." She smirked.

"Whatever, let's go," Trista insisted, leading the other two toward the door to the castle's grounds. "We're already running late."

* * *

><p>Carlos and Daniela shifted around uncomfortably. They were sitting among a circle of Gaunts, a green tinted fire roaring in the middle of the circle. Some of the older students had put a charm on the area so it felt warm. It was rather odd to look around and see one circle of grass surrounded by snow. The forbidden forest stood inches away from them, animalistic sounds coming from amongst the trees. The Gaunts spoke loudly, each of them bragging about their accomplishments. Most of them involved bullying the younger students in other houses. Trista seemed comfortable with them, talking about her own conquests. Alphonso was among them as well though he was quiet, staring at Carlos and Daniela.<p>

Maddox got to his feet and the group went quiet, turning to watch the prefect walk around the circle. He stopped behind Alphonso, "So, Alph, have you finally tired of that mudblood yet?" Alphonso somehow became paler. Daniela's hand formed a fist, but she didn't say a word.

"I-I just," Alphonso stammered.

"It's fine," Maddox waved it off. "Someone with that body is sure to draw some attention, despite her dirty blood. Man, if only she was a pureblood. I would be all over that." He tilted his head, some of his long, platinum blonde hair falling over his shoulder. "But we do have a new pureblood in our midst." He leaned over, getting close to Daniela's ear. "Don't we, Castillo." Daniela shivered in disgust.

Carlos reached over and pushed Maddox away, "Leave her alone!"

Maddox growled, "You're lucky the superior has taken an interest in you, mudblood. Otherwise, you would pay for that." Carlos and Daniela exchanged confused looks.

"Speaking of the superior," one of the other Gaunts spoke. "Can we see what he gave you over the holidays?"

Smirking, Maddox looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, show us!" another Gaunt exclaimed. "We've been dying to see it!"

Instead of responding, Maddox sat down next to the flame. He pushed off his robe and grabbed his right arm's shirt sleeve. Slowly, he folded the sleeve up, revealing the skin on his arm. Once the sleeve was up to his elbow, he showed off his inner arm. Black ink stained the skin. The main part of the tattoo was a skull. Coming from the skull's open mouth was a large snake. As though that snake wasn't enough, the skull also had snakes coming out of the top. In the light of the green flames, the snakes seemed to move. Carlos and Daniela stared at the mark, something catching in their throats.

"Awesome," Trista moved over to him, running a finger on the tattoo. "I can't wait until after fifth year when I'm allowed to get one. What's the superior like?"

"He's a genius," Maddox revealed, pulling his shirt sleeve back down. "I was suddenly included in all of these plans. This man is going to make the world a better place for all of us. And it all starts with Carlos." Eyes turned to stare at Carlos.

"I didn't realize I was that important," Carlos mumbled.

"Oh, the superior can't wait to meet you, Carlos," Maddox assured him. "You are the key to all of his plans."

Daniela got to her feet, "It's getting really late. Carlos, we better get back to the dorm before we get in trouble for being out after curfew."

"No worries," Maddox told her. "I'm a prefect. Stay, sweetheart. You can't get in trouble while out here with me." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going," Daniela declared. "Coming, Carlos?" She stared down at him with hope.

After glancing over the group of Gaunts with their eyes on him, Carlos got to his feet, "I'll go with you." The Gaunts groaned, some of them urging him to stay. "Can't let a pretty lady go back alone at night." Daniela was thankful that the green fire couldn't showcase her blush.

"Well, if that's the only reason you're leaving, then maybe I should be the one to escort her," Maddox offered. Daniela's scowl was hidden in the darkness.

"No, I've got this," Carlos insisted. He grabbed Daniela's hand. "Come on, Dani. I could use a good night's sleep." Quickly, he pulled her away. Daniela had to jog slightly to keep up with his pace at first. By the time they reached a place lighted from the castle, Carlos let go of her hand and slowed down. Daniela's hand felt empty without his.

"Thanks for leaving with me," Daniela told Carlos.

"I should be thanking you, Dani," Carlos responded. "I didn't even want to go in the first place, but I thought I had no choice. You got me out of it." Daniela gave him a smile.

Things went quiet between them as they finally reached the castle. The duo went inside and headed up the stairs to venture through the moving staircases. Finally reaching the portrait of the knight that hid the Knight common room, Daniela gave the portrait the password and they went inside. The common room was empty except for Logan's cat, Bastet, who slept quietly on the couch in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace.

Carlos started for the stairs to the dorms, but Daniela stopped him, "We have to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?" Carlos asked.

"About that mark on Maddox's arm," Daniela clarified. "Carlos, don't you remember what you learned back in England? That mark looked an awful lot like the dark mark that Voldemort gave all his followers."

"I thought you didn't think that history was repeating itself," Carlos reminded her.

"I don't," Daniela insisted. "At least not with you. You're not like Peter Pettigrew, Carlos."

"But what if I am, Dani?" Carlos asked. "What if I am?" He pulled away from her and disappeared up the stairs. Daniela bit her lip slightly, hearing the door to the boys' dorm close after Carlos.

* * *

><p>The next day, sitting alone on the bottom step of the grand staircase, Daniela ignored the odd looks from the other students. She stared into the distance, thinking about the situation going on with Big Time Rush and the history of the Marauders. She hadn't been there long before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Griffin staring down at her.<p>

"Professor Griffin," Daniela seemed surprised to see the headmaster. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do work here," Griffin reminded her. "And I seem to have a knack for knowing when a student needs guidance. Do you need guidance, Miss Castillo?"

"No," Daniela insisted. She hesitated before she spoke again. "Maybe. Yes. I don't know. You might not be able to help, Professor."

"Try me," Griffin responded. "There is a reason why I'm one of the most powerful CEOs in America and the headmaster of the most prestigious magic school in the United States. I'm a very good problem solver."

"It's not my problem," Daniela revealed. "It's Big Time Rush's."

"And Miss North's," Griffin continued. "When history repeats, it seems to become everyone's problem." Daniela gaped at him. "Yes, I know the problem. You were with them when the boys and Miss North realized how similar they were to this group, am I correct?" Daniela nodded. "Well, in their studies, they may have come across a certain name: Albus Dumbledore. He was my hero when I was a kid. Great man. Great wizard. I admired him because he could manipulate things, but he only did that for good. I had a chance to meet him once. We had a long conversation that day, but one phase seemed to resonate with me. 'It is our choices that make us who we are. Our choices make us unique.' My choices have made me successful in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. How will your choices define you? How will Big Time Rush's and Miss North's choices affect them? They know what happened in the past. Are they choosing to be the same or different?"

"Are you telling me to point out their differences from the Marauders and Lily Potter?" Daniela asked.

"I don't know," Griffin smiled. "What do you think I'm saying?" He walked away without another word. Daniela didn't stay to watch, gathering her stuff and rushing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Daniela burst into the Knight common room, breathing heavily from her run up the stairs. Heads turned to stare at her, wondering what she was doing. Ignoring most of them, Daniela went straight for the only person that mattered in the room.<p>

Carlos looked up from where he was petting his dog, "Dani? Are you okay?"

"Shut up," Daniela instructed. She grabbed his ear and pulled until he got to his feet. "Come along." Everyone else in the common room watched as Daniela guided Carlos by the ear to the stairs to the dorms.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled, following Daniela up the stairs. "Where are you taking me?!"

"I said to shut up," Daniela repeated. They went up to the staircase to the boys' dorms and she dragged him over to the door for the first years' room. She didn't even bother to knock before bursting inside with Carlos.

James gave off a mini scream at the intrusion. Daniela froze in the doorway, still holding onto Carlos's ear. The pretty boy of the group was clad in nothing but his boxers. Averting her eyes, Daniela checked to see if the other guys were in the room. Logan and Kendall were there too and, luckily, fully dressed. Logan sat on his bed, textbooks in front of him. A piece of parchment covered one of the pages, half an essay written on it. Kendall was on his bed with textbooks too though, since his wand was in his hand, he obviously was working on a more practical homework assignment.

"I don't want to know," Daniela told James. "Put on some pants." She pushed Carlos further into the room. "Stay. I'll be right back." She left the room. Carlos looked over his friends. They stared back.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Carlos shook his head.

"Isn't she your girlfriend now?" Kendall brought up.

"Unfortunately, no," Carlos responded.

"Dude!" James exclaimed. "Why haven't you asked her yet?! She obviously likes you, you obviously like her, what's the problem?!" Kendall and Logan looked over at James with their eyebrows raised. "I mean, whatever." He found a pair of jeans and quickly put them on. "But if you don't do something soon, someone else might."

"I think Kendall has that problem with Andrea more than I have it with Dani," Carlos responded.

Kendall scowled, "You know what? Shut up."

"Ooh, what are you gonna do about it?" Carlos held his hands up in pretend fear.

Kendall didn't get a chance to respond. Not because he didn't have a response, but because Daniela had returned, dragging Andrea into the room by her ear. Upon seeing her, Kendall sprang from his bed, kicked some dirty clothes underneath and leaned against one of the bed posts, pretending to be cool.

"Why did you bring me here?" Andrea asked. She crinkled her nose. "And what smells?"

James took a big whiff, "I don't smell anything."

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at Andrea.

"That's disgusting," Andrea crossed her arms and tried to leave, but Daniela blocked her way.

"You're going to stay here until I'm finished talking with all of you," Daniela insisted. Andrea groaned, but stepped to the side, waiting for Daniela to speak. "This whole 'history repeating itself' is stupid." The others immediately began protesting otherwise. Daniela just raised her voice, "LISTEN!" Everyone went quiet. "You don't have to let history repeat itself! For a lot of the events that happened back then, it was their own choices that caused it. It was their own damn fault that they died! Carlos, do you WANT to betray your friends?"

"No!" Carlos declared.

"Then, don't betray them," Daniela replied. "Kendall, do you WANT to date Andy?" Kendall opened his mouth. "Wrong person to ask. Andy, do you want to date Kendall?"

"Heck no," Andrea responded.

"Then, don't date him," Daniela told her.

"HEY!" Kendall exclaimed.

Daniela ignored him, "Just because you guys happen to be similar to some people in the past, doesn't mean your life is doomed to repeat theirs."

"What about the things that we don't have choices for?" Logan brought up. "Like Remus Lupin becoming a werewolf."

"Or Sirius Black going to Azkaban," James mumbled.

"Or Lord Voldemort creating the Death Eaters," Carlos added, recalling the mark on Maddox's arm.

"Or the deaths of James and Lily Potter," Kendall mentioned.

"That led to them leaving a child behind as an orphan," Andrea continued with a whisper.

"Oh, Merlin, you're not getting it, are you?!" Daniela slapped her forehead. She was greeted with blank stares. "History can't freaking repeat itself because there are already differences!"

"Sure, there are differences," Logan agreed. "Like ages, years, places, but the overall theme and events are the same."

"You haven't even been through all the events, so how can they be the same?!" Daniela exclaimed. "Logan, are you a werewolf?!"

"No," Logan shook his head.

"One difference," Daniela held up a finger. "James, did the Marauders know each other BEFORE going to Hogwarts?"

"No," James responded.

"Two differences," Daniela held up another finger. "Carlos, do you get scared easily like Peter Pettigrew did?"

"No!" Carlos seemed to take offense at being called scared.

"Three differences," another finger went up on Daniela's hand. "Kendall, was James Potter related to the founder of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts?"

Kendall froze, "Well, um, maybe? He lived in Godric's Hollow which is named after Godric Gryffindor. And he was a pureblood, like me. So, it's possible? It's never been proven otherwise, so he could be. The only reason I might be related to Kyle Knight is because we have the same last name, but who knows? That could just be a coincidence. So, even if James Potter was related to Godric Gryffindor, it might still not be the same thing because I might not be related to Kyle Knight." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't ask that and ask a different question," Daniela decided. "Are you an only child like James Potter was?"

"No, I have a little sister named Katie," Kendall seemed happy he could give a definitive answer.

"Four differences," Daniela went back to counting, adding a fourth finger to the others. "Andy, did you meet Kendall on the train like Lily did with James?"

"Yes," Andrea answered.

"Okay," Daniela bit her lip slightly. "And who was Lily's best friend at Hogwarts?"

"At first, it was Severus Snape," Andrea answered with a smile. "Who, as you remember, Alphonso got for the History of Magic project. They are quite similar and I consider him my best friend." The guys in the room scowled at her words. "But then, something happened and Severus and Lily weren't friends anymore. She then spent more time with the Marauders, eventually dating and marrying James Potter." That fact made Kendall smile.

"You're in a special group that Professor Rocque picked out," Daniela reminded her.

"And Lily was part of a special group that Professor Slughorn, who taught potions, picked out," Andrea responded.

"You have an older sister."

"So did Lily."

"You're not married to Kendall who is like James Potter, Lily's eventual husband. And you said you'd never marry him since you despise him."

Andrea shrugged, "Lily despised James at first. Who knows what will happen in the future? Perhaps Kendall will stop being a nincompoop and we'll eventually date and get married."

"Yes," Kendall cheered quietly. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a second…"

"Lily made a charmed fish for her favorite professor," Daniela continued to try and find differences.

"I'm making a charmed gift for Professor Rocque," Andrea revealed. "And I started it BEFORE we went to England and I found out about the gift thing." Daniela raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa," James commented. "Did not see that one coming."

"The odds of that being just a coincidence are astronomical," Logan added.

"Gustavo's your favorite professor?" Carlos seemed confused by the thought.

"Fine," Daniela nodded her head. "You're quite a lot like Lily. But you wanna know something that you have that Lily never did?"

"What?" Andrea asked, clearly getting impatient with the conversation.

"A friend like me," Daniela replied. Andrea's arms fell to her side. "Go on. Think about it. Check the notes for your project. In fact, all of you check your project notes! Did any of the Marauders or Lily have a friend like me?" Heads shook. "Exactly, because if they did, you can be damned sure that they wouldn't have died like they did. I'm not going to let that happen to any of you. Even if some of the same events happen, who's to say that they'll have the same outcome? One tiny little change and history won't repeat itself." Things were quiet in the room as the group thought over her argument. Daniela crossed her arms, waiting for someone to say something.

Finally, Kendall broke the silence, "I wasn't mad at Carlos anyway. I just thought our group could use some time apart. You guys realize that we've been around each other since the start of school? You know how annoying you guys can get?"

"Please, you're way more annoying than me," James insisted.

"And like I really believe that I was going to be turned into a werewolf," Logan snorted at the idea. "Ridiculous. There's no way a werewolf could get close enough to bite me anyway."

"Who would I get into trouble with if I got you guys killed?" Carlos added. "Without you, having magic is no fun." The guys laughed as they each got comfortable on their own beds. They talked like friends again, coming up with reasons why history couldn't repeat itself.

Proud of herself, Daniela turned to look at Andrea. She was quiet, staring out the window of the tower where the balcony attached. Her face was slightly scrunched up, like when she was thinking about the answer to a question in class.

"Andy?" Daniela spoke in disbelief. "Don't tell me you still believe the stupid history thing."

"Not exactly," Andrea sighed. "You're right. We shouldn't believe that there will be the exact same end results as before. No, we shouldn't let this control our lives, but we can't dismiss it either. We do have something that they don't. We have guidance. Because they've already gone through this, we have an outline of what could happen to us. This gives us a chance to learn from their experiences and amend our own actions so that, if we're presented with the same situations, we won't have the same fate."

"So, you're saying that we should remember history, but we shouldn't be controlled by it," Logan realized.

"Exactly," Andrea smiled. "There's got to be some things that you liked from their history that you wouldn't mind repeating."

"Their friendship during their time at Hogwarts was legendary," Carlos mentioned.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "And I wouldn't mind becoming prefect in our fifth year."

"Ooh, what are you gonna do to us if we misbehave?" James asked. "Give us detention?"

"Maybe if you annoy me," Logan shrugged and the group laughed.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting a flying motorcycle," James mentioned. "The ladies love motorcycles."

The other guys groaned as Carlos added, "Didn't you learn from the last time you drove a motorcycle?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," James insisted.

"Really?" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember driving through the wall of our apartment with your first motorcycle? I still don't know how you did that. Our apartment was on the second floor!" Andrea and Daniela exchanged confused looks while Carlos, Logan and Kendall laughed at James's expense.

"Well, what would you like to do that James Potter did?" James asked.

Kendall smirked, "I'd like to take North out on a date." He gave Andrea a wink.

Scowling, Andrea headed for the door, "Yeah, I'm out."

Once Andrea was gone, Daniela turned back to the boys, "So, have you guys become friends again? This Marauders thing isn't going to tear you guys apart, is it?"

The four guys looked at each other before they gave a simultaneous response, "Best friends."

**(A/N): That ended nicely! So, after a few rocky days of tension between the boys, they're still best friends in the end! That's good, right? Of course it is. And Daniela saved the day! If only Carlos would ask her out… Will he ask her out? Will Daniela have to be the one to ask HIM out? Or will they both remain surprisingly stubborn and force their friends into staging an intervention? What about Kendall and Andrea? Will she cave to his continuous attempts to ask her out or will she remain more stubborn than Carlos and Daniela? And, with all this 'history repeating itself' out of the picture for now, will Logan and James have a chance at finding relationships of their own? Perhaps with certain OCs provided by some readers of this very story… Now that we've finished discussing the possible relationships, what about a little event that happened with the Gaunts? Outside by the forest, Maddox showed that there is SOMETHING from history that is repeating itself. A tattoo with a snake theme? Meeting in the cover of night? Some man with the nickname 'Superior'? Carlos being an important part of this Superior's plan? This is starting to sound familiar… And not in a good way. Maybe it's time to do something about it before it gets out of hand. Also, we got to see the golden trio in this! Too bad the group left before Harry, Ron and Hermione could catch them. Will they ever be able to meet? What will Harry think if he DOES meet them?**

**In case you're wondering, yes, quadpot is legit. It's an official Americanized spin-off of quidditch. If you check out the book **_**Qudditch Through the Ages**_**, it's in there. Personally though, I prefer quidditch. Something about a ball exploding in your face doesn't sound like much fun. Then again, I played soccer as a kid and I prefer that to American football, so maybe there's a reason there other than the exploding ball.**

**If you like this story and you like viewing artwork, then you'll love what _Witch Demigoddess_ has done. She's taken the main girls of this story (Trista, Alexis, Gloriana, Andrea, Crystal, Daniela and Gabriela) and made some artwork of them! As in actual drawing! I am in awe. She's a great artist! You should check out the picture! It's at this website (minus extra spaces): libroabierto . deviantart art / The - Girls - 446864587. She's also put together covers for each of my major stories! I am SO in her debt since I can't draw and my attempts at making covers are crap. If you can't see the amazing new cover for this story, here's the website for the enlarged version (minus extra spaces again): libroabierto . deviantart art / Big - Time - Rush - and - the - Marauders - Cover - 447525464. You should check out the rest of her stuff. She's a great artist! She's also made a picture for this story before. Little fun fact here: That older picture is the background on my laptop!**

**Now, onto some business. I hope I can get the next update up faster, but I've learned the hard way that I can't make any promises. Whenever I make promises, something always seems to happen to stop me from going through with it. So, I'll just get it up when I can. It's also come to my attention that some readers are having difficulty keeping up with this story because they don't get email notifications that I've updated, even though they subscribe to my story. I've come up with a solution. If you want to know when I update but aren't getting the notifications, let me know. I'll send you a PM whenever I update. Those still get notifications. I want you to be as updated as possible on all of my stories. So, let me know. You can tell me in the reviews or shoot me a PM if you want my story PM notifications. :) So, until next time, happy reading!**


End file.
